Ephraim
by Kimmydonn
Summary: I need a title. This is a pregnancy/parenting story. Nessie and Jacob learn the handful their little Ephraim really is.
1. Chapter 1: Spawn

I felt it again.

I know that, for every woman, their first pregnancy is a strange thing. New sensations are a constant surprise. Morning sickness, a sudden movement within, pains and aches where before there were none. These are the normal experiences of pregnancy. But I was far from normal. And so, perhaps not surprisingly, neither was my pregnancy. I was one of the few half-vampire half-human hybrids. And as far as we knew, I was the first to procreate.

"Ok, Edward. I'm sure that wasn't just movement. You're sure you can't hear the baby?" I asked my father. I must have asked if he could hear my baby's thoughts a thousand times by now.

"Babies move in strange ways. I'm sure it's still a baby. You're just having fancies, Ness. Probably because you're not sleeping properly."

I scowled at him. Easy for him to say. Of course I wasn't sleeping properly, I was quickly approaching the size of a house. "Where's Carlisle? I want an ultrasound."

"You know he doesn't want to give you too many of those," he pleaded with me.

My hormones were out of control. "Is the equipment upstairs? I'll do it myself," I threatened rising from my seat.

Edward sighed and escorted me to Carlisle's office. He had decided to humor me. I felt the awkward shift again. The baby hadn't moved; I was certain. And yet it felt different. What was going on?

Edward chuckled as he squirted gel on my distended belly. He didn't chuckle long as he put the wand to the gel.

"Is that - a snout?" I asked. There was another shift and now the baby was definitely human. Edward adjusted the settings on the monitor. He didn't answer me. "It was, wasn't it? Where is Jacob?" My voice was ice.

"Just wait," Edward tried to calm me. "The baby looks fine now." I narrowed my eyes. I hadn't missed the last word in that sentence. I felt another shift inside me.

"Is that - " It was definitely mammalian, but now it had a little tail and at this angle it seemed to have long ears. "A rabbit?" I asked.

Edward's jaw hung open.

"I TOLD YOU!" I shouted at him. The baby shifted again as I shouted. The head had a definitely canine cast to it now. "Jacob," I growled.

"Yes, well," Edward was at a loss for words. That was very uncommon for him. I wanted my husband and I wanted him _now._

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"Hunting with your mother. I'll.... I'll call them," he said a little anxiously. He was obviously as puzzled by this development as I was.

"Please do," I asked in a strained voice. "But please, allow me to inform him just what he has spawned."

My father was trying very hard not to smile at the acid in my tone. He wasn't succeeding.

"Call Carlisle as well, if you please," I asked in a much more level voice. He simply nodded at that request.

"Did I hear something about spawning?" Rosalie asked upon entering. "Is it time?" She was smiling broadly, looking forward to a new baby. She saw the monitor and her face fell. "A dog?!" she moaned. "You're having a puppy?" I thought she might start to cry.

"Well, a minute ago we thought it was a bunny, so it might change." I stroked the side of my belly trying to find some humor in the situation. It was difficult. There was another shift and the baby was human again. "Please, please, please, baby. Stay that way. You are driving me to distraction!" I fussed to the fetus.

Rosalie came and stroked my hair. Edward pulled the wand away and cleaned it. He didn't say anything else, pulling his phone from a pocket. "Bella? Is Jacob still with you? Have you nearly finished your hunt? Well, because Renesmee would like to speak with you both. No, Jacob doesn't need to bring her back his kill."

"Yes, he does!" I hissed at Edward. For all that this baby exhausted me and made it difficult to hunt or sleep, it also made me ravenously hungry. Raw, bloody meat. Rosalie heard my stomach rumble and laughed at me.

"Um, Nessie requests you do bring the elk home. All right we'll be waiting for you." He closed the phone and turned back to me, grinning again. "Well, I must say, even with this rather serious complication, you've still had much healthier and easier pregnancy than your mother."

"A slower one too," I grumbled. I couldn't really complain though and my father heard that in my thoughts too. I had only been pregnant a few months and I was already nearing term based on my waistline. And those ultrasounds. Regardless of shape, those babies all looked nearly fully developed. Edward toweled off the gel and I felt the baby shift again. I started to cry. What was he now? I didn't want to know; I didn't want to guess. "You recorded that, right?" I asked my father now. "Or are we just going to fire it back up when they get here?"

"No... there's a recording." He hit the playback and I heard Rosalie gasp. Now I had a better look at the first image. It was more feline than canine. Tears rolled unbidden down my cheeks. Now in the human shots I thought I saw the baby's sex.

"Wait, go back a few frames. Is it a boy?" I asked as Edward rewound, grinning. He'd seen it too. I started to laugh again. My mood was everywhere. I hated not being in control of my emotions and pregnancy was the worst I'd experience since puberty. "Well. I guess Jacob and I can pick some names."

"Cujo?" Edward suggested and I smacked him. Rosalie laughed though.

"Not funny, Dad," but I was smiling too. He opened his phone again still laughing and called Carlisle. "Where's Jasper?" I asked Rosalie now. "I seem to be especially strung out today. Maybe he could balance me again."

"I'll see if I can find him," she promised me before leaving.

"Carlisle is on his way home already. He should be here anytime."

Soon I was surrounded by most of my family. I held Jacob's hand to keep him closest. Jasper had been with Alice and Esme setting up a nursery in our home. It was one of the outbuildings, but Esme had fixed it up for Cubby and I. It was lovely, cozy. However it only had two rooms. They had built a third. Now that Carlisle was back Emmett had joined the crush around the monitor.

"Now, before Edward starts this up, I want you to know, I love you." I pulled Jacob down to kiss me. "And that this is ALL your fault." Emmett and Jasper both guffawed loudly and Edward chuckled as he turned the monitor on. Carlisle was front and center, being the one who would really analyze what was on the footage, but Jacob was able to see clearly over everyone's heads. His jaw dropped. It closed and then it dropped again.

"A boy!" Carlisle said as that moment passed in the replay.

"Yes," I agreed happily and Jacob closed his mouth again.

"A boy?" He asked.

"Well, assuming he doesn't change sex as easily as he changes shape," I amended and Carlisle's brow creased. Edward was leaning into him with a grin on his face. Carlisle was having a lot of interesting theories, I was sure. I didn't want theories. I wanted to know what this baby was. Was it going to be born human or was the silly thing going to sprout fur on it's way out of my birth canal?

Edward burst out laughing. "Nessie," he muttered. Obviously he thought my horror was funny. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"All. Your. Fault." I said again, poking Jacob in the chest with each word.

Esme was wide-eyed. "Well. I think we might need to add a few things to the nursery."

"A cage?" I suggested and she smacked me.

"Of course not. I was thinking of climbing bars, maybe a scratching post."

I whimpered.


	2. Chapter 2: Delivery

I cried aloud as my insides were squeezed again. My hand was twined tightly in Cubby's.

"That's it, Nessie. You're doing great. It won't be much longer." Carlisle was between my thighs judging my progress.

Rosalie held a straw to my lips and I slurped water in my moment of reprieve.

"I love you so much," Jacob reminded me, squeezing my hand back.

I didn't have a chance to reply, only taking another quick breath as another contraction hit me. I started to feel an urge to push. "Grandfather?!" I cried and asked at once.

"Yes, Nessie. Push."

I screamed and grunted as I pushed with all my might. The contraction passed and I panted. Jacob put his arm around my shoulders taking my weight from me. I leaned forward again as a new contraction came. I screamed again. My brain, unable to remain idle, was thankful that Ephraim's amniotic sac was not like mine had been. We were able to see him in ultrasound, and my water broke as a normal human mother's would, a little over an hour ago. Unlike me, he would not suffocate from a detached placenta. Unlike Mama, I would not need Ephraim taken from my womb; I was going to birth him as normally as any other mother.

"He's crowning, Nessie. Keep it up." It was my father's voice this time, hovering at Carlisle's shoulder, ready to offer any assistance even before my grandfather could ask for it.

Another scream tore from my throat and I pushed as hard as I could again. "That's it, Nessie; I'm so proud of you!" Mama was rubbing my back now. How many people were in this room again? I wondered. Oh yes, everyone who could fit. That wasn't true. Alice, Jasper and Emmett were waiting downstairs. My uncles were not interested in being anywhere near the birthing room and Alice chose to wait and see Ephraim after he'd been washed. I couldn't blame her.

"Yes. I have his head. Just a couple more pushes, Nessie." My grandfather encouraged me. I tried to picture my beautiful, human, baby and pushed again, the burning between my legs peaking. I heard a remarkably human cry from Carlisle's arms and whimpered myself.

Jacob was kissing my temple. "He's here. You did it. I love you!" Even as I felt relief it was washed away as a mew came from my father's arms now.

Edward placed a blanket in my arms. The kitten's hair was licked up on his head, and I cried a little. He was as large as an infant cougar. Well, I supposed that was about right. He was colored like a cougar too. "Oh, Ephraim," I muttered. I kissed his forehead regardless and handed him to Jacob. I had to chuckle as he held his son so tensely.

"You're not going to break him," I reminded him. Through his arm I showed him the proper way to hold an infant. "I know it's been a while since I was his size, but surely you remember how."

"He's... he's beautiful," Mama said. I could tell that, like me, she was a little distressed that my baby was not a baby. I reached to her for a hug.

"Nessie, can you lie back? I want to extract the placenta," Grandfather asked patiently.

"Of course," I agreed, straightening and waiting while he slowly pulled the placenta free. I felt tears on my cheeks and looked to my father. He knew what I was thinking, but he would be the only one. I was so happy to have my baby with me, and I was terrified by what he was, what he could do. I felt more fulfilled than I had on any day since I laid eyes on Jacob. At the same time, I felt like I was at the base of a steep mountain and my baby needed me at the top. I didn't know if I could reach it, but I would try. I would do all I could to be a mother to this changeling child.

"May I?" I asked Esme who held Ephraim now.

"Of course," she told me. She laid the large kitten in my arms again. I took a deep breath and brought the baby to my breast. "If you bite me, this is all the milk you're getting. I'll let Rosalie bottle feed you," I threatened.

Ephraim tried to open an eye. His kitten eyes wouldn't let him. I chuckled a little. Then he shifted and he was human, his eyes opened and looked at me. They were dark, but still had a blue hue from birth. He had a tuft of jet black hair on the top of his head and his skin was as russet as his father's. He looked exactly like the Sun. He was my sun.

"There, isn't that better?" I asked him. "Now you can see all of us. I'm your Mama. And this is your Daddy, Jacob." I tilted him so he was facing Jacob. His smile looked like it couldn't possibly spread any wider. I curled Ephraim closer to me and put a nipple to his mouth. He still had teeth, I noticed, though they were just out of his gums. It took a few tries to get him latched on properly, but my midwife time had prepared for this much. I was happy to see my family starting to file out, finally. As much as I loved them and wanted to share Ephraim with them, I wanted this moment for Jacob and myself.

"All your fault," I teased him, my voice light and bubbly.

"Yeah, and you didn't do a thing," he scoffed. He kissed my head, chuckling. Then he put one of his large hands over Ephraim. It covered most of his torso.

"Anything?" I asked with a smile. I was sure Ephraim wouldn't be able to do what I could, but who knew?

"Yeah. A heart like yours, fast." I smiled at that.

"Well I hope he got a mind like mine too; yours is a sieve," I teased. I felt the pull on my breast stop and saw Ephraim's eyes were closed and his mouth was a perfect 'O'. "I think I'm going to join him," I told Jacob passing him over.

"I'm coming right back," he informed me.

"Don't rush. I'm not going anywhere," I yawned and then curled on the railed bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Sleep?

I felt oddly like a dog myself, lying on my side while my pup drank his fill. I was sandwiched between Ephraim and Jacob, pinned on my side. I shimmed slowly to the bottom of the bed once Ephraim had unlatched himself, asleep. I tried lying cross-wise, my feet raised on Cubby's legs and my face in the fur on Ephraim's back. That tickled my nose too much, so I shifted. I shifted again, sliding my feet off Cubby. I fell off the edge behind Ephraim and gave up. I walked to my Grandparents' house instead.

"Anyone have a bed for a weary mother?" I moaned. I knew there was likely more than one available.

"Of course," Grandmother Esme assured me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Poor, Nessie. How's the puppy?" Aunt Rose asked. She didn't seem sarcastic as usual.

"Sleeping. His father will have to deal with him if he wakes. I'm spent." I yawned widely.

I heard a howl and winced. "Why Ephraim? Why can't you sleep?" I turned from my grandmother and descended the half flight of stairs.

"I'll come," Rosalie offered.

"He's decided he likes the wolf," I warned her.

"I understand." She was still smiling and I was grateful for any help at all.

Jacob was still asleep while Ephraim howled next to him. I scowled very slightly. On one hand, at least one of us was getting sleep. On the other hand, it wasn't me.

I stumbled up to the bed and felt the bed pad. Esme had quilted us a number of bedding pads to use on our ever changing baby, until he could be potty or paper trained, as the case may be. It was still dry and I tapped Ephraim's bottom to get him to sit down. He put his front paws down too, looking from Rose to me. I stroked him from his golden ears along the black strip that ran to his tail. By the third pass he'd put his head on his front paws and his eyes drooped. By the fifth he was snuffle-snoring. I stepped back and Rosalie took my place, stroking in the same slow rhythm.

I squeezed her hand in gratitude and stepped back out. I didn't even make it to the house before I heard a hiss. I dragged myself back inside to see Ephraim spitting at his great-aunt. "Ephraim!" I scolded him. "Rosalie is your aunt. Settle down." I gripped the scruff of the cougar kitten's neck and shook him gently. He seemed to respond more readily to this than my voice. He closed his lips but wrinkled his nose.

"Thanks for trying, Rose." I picked up my kitten and put his bed pad on my lap. I propped myself up on a pillow and yawned while petting him. Eventually he was purring and my eyes drifted shut as well.

I only half-woke when I felt a weight lifted from me. The sun was high when I smelled eggs. "Thank you, Alice," I said when I opened my eyes and saw her. "Dare I ask how many plates you've made?" She wouldn't be able to see when I would wake up.

"This was only the fourth batch," she told me cheerfully. Everything was still nice and warm. I removed the bed pad and took the tray instead.

"I assume Cubby is amusing the Monster?" I asked, taking a bite of my breakfast.

"He is. They are wrestling on the lawn as we speak." She smiled. They must be having a good time, putting on a show.

I nodded and put another forkful into my mouth. "Has Grandfather measured him today? Any theories on growth pattern yet?"

"Yes and no. His growth is definitely slowing, but not as quickly as yours. However his growth never was as fast as yours, so what does that mean?" She turned up her hands; she didn't have an answer.

"Well, based on his parents, it will either slow or stop completely. But when?" I tried formulating my own theory as I finished my plate. "Thank you so much, Alice. I imagine he wants milk again." I rose and stretched, shaking out my bronze curls. I felt weary and old even though I still barely looked twenty. I was in fact fifty, but that would be impolite to ask. "I might need to hunt first," I mused, still feeling hungry.

I opened the door and watched my boys play. Jacob was so much bigger, but already Ephraim could move easily between his father's paws and jump high enough to nip his ears. I was shocked by his physical development. He was easily as precocious as any of the animal forms he took. Even on the few occasions he shifted to human, he was able to crawl with ease, despite appearing only four months old.

Jacob and my father continued to assure me that his mental development was on par with his apparent age. He was recognizing people, shapes, colors, voices, names. Jacob was able to share his mind when he was in wolf form. It was easiest when, as now, they were both wolves. When Ephraim was a cougar, for example, Jacob likened it to listening to another language. Only a few things made sense, although he could still hear everything.

I felt so far from Ephraim at times like these. He and Jacob were able to share so much. I could never be a part of this; I could never share his mind the way Jacob did. I could never run on all fours with him.

Edward must have heard my musings. "They both love you very much," my father assured me, walking toward me across the lawn.

"I know they do. I just wish I could join them."

I watched Ephraim leap again and Jacob rise on his haunches to dodge out of his reach. He coughed a laugh and Ephraim whined. Edward chuckled shaking his head. Ephraim jumped once more and phased into a bird. He was a red tailed hawk. His tail the color of Jacob's fur. I lunged forward as Jacob was nipped by his beak. I snagged Ephraim's talons in my hands.

Jacob phased back, putting a hand to his mouth. When he pulled it away, only a pink line remained of the wound. "Ok, kid, cool it." Jacob wrapped a long arm around Ephraim's wings.

"Well so much for being limited to mammals," Edward commented.

I let go of Ephraim and he phased to human in Jacob's arms.

"Maaaaa!" he cried, reaching for me.

I sighed and took him from Jacob. As soon as he was in my arms, he started gumming my shirt. "Bring me meat?" I asked Jacob, taking a seat on the step. Edward sat next to me while I nursed.

"You're tired," he said, unnecessarily. We both knew that.

"Any ideas when or how I can get more sleep?" I asked watching Cubby head into the trees.

"He still responds badly to us?" he asked as I remembered his reaction to Rose. He had no problem with Edward sitting beside me now. He just didn't like waking up to vampires, it seemed.

Edward nodded at my assessment. "The shape-shifter and human natures are much stronger in him." It was true. He'd already managed to bite his own paw and tail hard enough to bleed. His skin was not impervious, but he healed as quickly as Jacob.

Thinking of Jacob, I saw him already dragging a deer out of the brush. He'd found one close by. "Thank you, Cubby!" I gushed, standing carefully so as not to dislodge Ephraim. Jacob stripped back part of the skin for me.

Ephraim turned suddenly in my arms and phased to cougar as I let him go. He lunged at the exposed meat. Edward laughed at my thought, _yes! no more nursing!!_

Ephraim growled at me when I came to feed beside him. I bared my teeth and growled back at him. He licked his chops and went back to the shoulder. I tore a piece from the flank.

Jacob phased back and went to sit beside Edward, "Savages, I tell ya." I glared at him.

At least this was something Ephraim and I could and would share. Jacob occasionally ate with me, but more often cooked for himself in the main house. That might go the other way again if he spent more time as a wolf with Ephraim.

I grabbed my son by the scruff when he was finished and dropped him into the river. He spluttered and splashed, but quickly leaped out of the water. I grabbed his head and plunged it back in, rubbing the fur of his jaws. He bit me and yelped. I pulled him up. He had made a nick in my hand, but I was worried he'd chipped a tooth.

"No biting!" I told him, holding his snout shut. He whimpered and I let go. "I'm not a cat. I can't clean you with my tongue. I do it this way." I demonstrated washing my face.

He phased beside me, experimentally cupping his hands in the water. He smiled and lapped from his hands. I drank from my cupped hands and he copied this too. I smiled broadly at him and he mimicked me once more. I caught his lip on the left side and held it up to look at his teeth. He flailed and phased to a fox, his coat a lovely bronze shade, not unlike my hair.

"Sorry, sweetie. I needed to see your teeth," I apologized. He was already running for Jacob. I approached but Ephraim snapped at me, careful this time not to connect.

Jacob grabbed his muzzle this time. "That is your mother. She loves you." Ephraim whimpered again and Jacob released him. He ran for the trees.

"No, you stay," I told Jacob as he stood, his thumbs in his waistband. I trotted after Ephraim, following his scent. It was a floral green smell, more like a meadow than the forest. I found him cowering behind a fallen trunk. I halted my approach. Once I knew he had sensed me I began climbing a nearby spruce. I peeked over my shoulder as I climbed.

Ephraim's nose popped over the snag first, then his eyes and ears. I was fifty feet up and started to move out along a branch. Once I was seated, Ephraim cocked his head, watching me. He climbed out onto the tree he had hidden behind. I pulled out my hair tie and began braiding my hair, humming, seemingly ignoring him.

He phased into a raven and flapped his way to my branch. I held the tie out to him and he took it in his beak. Then he jumped to my shoulder and we tugged the tie back and forth for a minute. Then he cawed and let it go.

"I love you," I told him, putting my lips up to his beak. He nipped me lightly and glided back to the ground. I jumped down, landing beside him. "Naptime?" I asked, extending an arm. He jumped to my perch and we walked home.


	4. Chapter 4: Dominance

"Ephraim Charles Black, you get down from that tree or I'm getting your father!" A black bear cub was clinging to the top of a pine tree. Then suddenly the bear became an oversized raven and flew to the next tree.

I growled. "You may be able to fly, but I'm faster than you," I warned running after him. I scrambled up a tree and started jumping from branch to branch, keeping pace with him. He squawked at me and continued to fly. I pushed myself further, jumping ahead of his trajectory. I was so lucky he hadn't inherited my brain. He hadn't anticipated my actions and I snagged his feet. They immediately shifted to paws and I lost my grip on the tree, instead scooping all four of his legs together and wrapping them in my skirt. We were falling to the ground now. I braced on boughs we passed, slowing us. At the same time I pulled Jacob, he should be nearby.

Ephraim shifted again, a hawk this time, and tried to use his talons to free himself of my skirt, but his wings were pinned as well. I almost let him go, but he wouldn't be hurt when we landed regardless, so I kept him tangled. I angled myself to land under him and screamed as my arm broke on impact.

Ephraim was suddenly human, and contrite. "Mama? Owie, Mama?" he asked.

"Yes it hurts!" I yelled seeing Jacob standing over me. "This is your fault," I told him again. He phased and scooped up Ephraim. I cradled my broken arm as I got to my feet. It seemed I hadn't broken anything else. If my elbow hadn't been bent at such a bad angle I probably would have simply been winded. I shook my head and needles fell around me from my bronze curls. I snarled at my toddling son.

"Easy, Nessie. He was only playing." Jacob tried to appease me.

"You heard him. Why didn't you come sooner?" I demanded. "He needs to learn to mind me too." I was furious. They could communicate when they were both in animal form; their spirit selves as the legends said.

"He didn't see a problem. I'm sorry I didn't hear you; he was completely ignoring you." Jacob lifted Ephraim to his eye line. "You will mind your mother. She loves you and wants what is best for you. Obey her," he commanded his son. His tone appeased me. He was doing what he could. The rest had to come from our boy.

"Thank you, Cubby." I leaned into him with my good arm.

"Is it broken?!" he put our son down covering my hand with his. Then he lifted me into his arms.

I laughed. "My arm is broken, Jacob. There is nothing wrong with my feet." Our wolf cub followed behind.

Grandfather splinted my arm. "I don't understand," I complained to my relatives, "why does he deliberately disobey me? Is he just being willful?" I looked to Edward. If anyone knew, it would be him.

"Um... he doesn't... recognize..." he was having trouble. I wasn't sure if he was having trouble finding words, or not laughing at them. "your dominance," he finally finished.

"Well, I might just have to exert some then." I flexed a fist. Corporal punishment might just be necessary in this case.

"No, Nessie," I heard from several at once: Rosalie, Mama, Esme and Edward. Edward, I would listen to; the others had never had a child as difficult to control as mine. Two of them, technically, didn't have children of their own at all.

I sighed and let my hand drop. I needed to find some way to communicate with my son. Dominance. "Where is Ephraim now?" I asked.

"In the sitting room with Jacob," Mama informed me.

"How stable it this, Grandfather?" I asked, moving my arm a little.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. Edward was kind enough not to answer for me.

"A show of dominance. It might take some mobility though. Should I wait?"

"Probably. The bone should be mended in another hour or two," he assured me.

I decided it best to stay away from Ephraim until then. I pulled a book from grandfather's shelf. The room emptied, except for my parents.

"I think it will work," Edward told me. Mama frowned.

"I'm going to take him on the hunt, but deny him my kill. I'm hoping that will be enough. If not, I'll have to think of something else. Jacob might have an idea. I can't continue to have my authority coming from him; Ephraim will never learn to mind me." I moved my arm experimentally as I read another page. Not long now.

Jacob came with us, but did not phase after I requested he not. Ephraim was bounding along ahead of me. I smelled prey, something adequately large, something Ephraim would not take himself and had only tasted once or twice. It was a cougar. I bolted after it, knowing Jacob would be behind Ephraim on my trail. I had to trust my son would take my lead in this part. My speed let me make my kill quick and clean. I had begun to feed when I smelled Ephraim approaching.

He ran straight to the hot meat. I roared at him. I almost stopped when I saw pain and fear cross his wolf eyes. Instead I nipped in his direction before feeding again. I tried not to think, just react. He took a step toward the meat again. Again I growled, this time not taking my face from my feast. He hung his head and backed again. Jacob caught up with us now and Ephraim went to him for a moment.

Jacob did not phase and therefore did not answer our son's questions. He was frustrated and did not understand why I was behaving this way. Neither of us had denied him a share of our kill before. Even though I was not hungry enough I ate all the best pieces, leaving only limbs for Ephraim. I ran him off each time he came near until I was finished. I stood up and looked down at him. "You may have what is left."

Ephraim looked sadly at the carcass. Then he did strip what he could. I pulled a rag and cleaned my face. Standing next to Jacob I hugged his side. "That was hard," I whispered.

Cubby kissed my head, "You did well. He is still a little confused, but I'm sure he got the message. You are the greater predator."

My eyes stung, "Is there ANY human in him? Does he understand love as anything more than a pack relation?" I was so afraid that his animal tendencies would prevent me from ever actually knowing my son.

Jacob hugged me more tightly, "Of course there is. It's just buried deeply right now, but it's growing. He'll grow out of this. I'm sure."

"Mama?" I started.

"Thank you, Mama," Ephraim said before phasing to a hawk and flying toward the river. I hoped he planned to clean himself. I headed back to our house. I felt exhausted after my run with Ephraim, my healing, and my hunt.

Ephraim's corner was a mess. Fur and feathers lay everywhere around his mat. One of his climbing bars had been converted to a perch. I walked past the lot, ignoring it, and climbed into our bed. I kicked a chew toy off the edge, moaning to myself. When I had dreamed of carrying on Grandpa's genes into a new generation, Ephraim was definitely NOT what I had in mind. His dark hair was as curly as Grandpa's, in the moments he was willing to spend in human form. His eyes in all forms were the same brown as mine and his. But it seemed that was all of Charlie that was in him.

I felt my son's furry form press next to me in the bed. I rolled away. He phased to another shape, hoping this would be more to my liking. I didn't turn. Finally, after several tries, he phased to human and I rolled over and pressed my head to his. "I love you, Ephraim. I love you in every shape. But I feel closest to you in this one," I told him hoping he understood. I couldn't tell if he did, but he happily put his arms around me and snuggled into my bosom.


	5. Chapter 5: Play Date

"Two years, Claire! He can read as well as a grade schooler, or so I'm told. He never reads to me. Two years of chasing my son who just _loves_ to change his tracks mid run. Two years trying to get him to be a little more human, a little more civil. I've tried barring him from the house if he isn't human; he prefers to sleep outside. I've refused to hunt with him, but he can pull down more than enough for himself. I've tried sharing music, art and literature. He prefers the beauty of the wood, the songs of the birds.

"I'm out of ideas. He's decided he wants to be an animal and nothing I do can convince him there is any merit to being human." My hair was tied in a loose knot at the back of my head. I felt dirty and tired. I felt frayed.

"Well, I wouldn't have thought of half the things you've tried. Time out worked for us. Maybe you need a cage?" Claire looked as confused as I felt. Her face was full of sympathy. Her children were much older than the six-years Ephraim appeared to be, but she seemed to be at a loss to find a way to help me, aside from listening. "I really don't know, Nessie."

"I can't punish him for his nature," I said with a sigh. "His behavior definitely, but he hasn't been actively defiant in months. He minds Jacob explicitly and me almost as well. He's a remarkably well behaved animal." I put my head in my hands and pushed my exposed hair back. "Maybe I just need another parent to talk to. Mama tried, but let's face it, I was never a kid the way Ephraim is." I had been born with an adult brain; I had understood complex concepts from birth. Ephraim was one who would stick his hand in the fire just to make sure it was still hot.

I looked out the window to the tree Ephraim was currently perched in. "Maybe if you met him," I suggested. I rose and Claire followed me onto the porch. "Ephraim! There is someone here I'd like you to meet." I yelled his name and spoke normally after I had his attention.

The hawk that was my son cried before drifting down to us. He phased to wolf as he neared the ground. He had grown a lot in a year. He was easily as large as a normal wolf. He raised his nose, sniffing Claire.

"Would you show her your human shape, please?" I asked.

His eyes rested on me. He whined. "Please?" I repeated.

He phased. A stranger might guess he was seven or eight by his stature, but his development mentally was closer to six. His hair needed a trim again, I noticed. This was something else I refused to do unless he donned human form. "Hello," he said coolly. "Can I go now?" he complained.

"No. This is Claire. Her husband used to be in Daddy's pack." I explained.

That got his attention. "Why doesn't he come back? We can be a new pack! I want pack brothers. Mom? A brother or sister?"

I was glad my father and Jacob had warned me he was thinking this. It was the first time he'd mentioned a sibling to me. "You could come inside and we could talk about it," I suggested.

He pouted and phased to a fox. I sighed loudly watching him run into the trees. "You see my problem," I told Claire.

"Indeed. How did he learn to read?" she wondered.

"Well he _is_ bright. We gave him two books. He eventually chewed them up and we refused to give him more, but he apparently learned the words that were in them. Now he and Jake share his mechanical magazines before Ephraim tears those up too."

Claire shook her head in wonder. "And he wants siblings?"

I nodded. "That was the first time he mentioned it to me, but he's been thinking about it more and more lately. He wants to be part of a pack. There is no way I'm giving him one. Not until I can figure out how to raise him." I cocked my head in the direction my fox had run.

"Right," Claire agreed. "Why did you and Jake decide to try anyway? You had to know you wouldn't have a 'normal' baby."

I laughed out loud. "I certainly didn't expect him to be so very far from normal! It was Charlie's funeral. I am part Charlie, part Renee. I can help them live on this way. Of course, there isn't much of them in that terror." I looked to the tree line. "A lot of Jacob's family I think," I said with a smirk and Claire laughed aloud.

"Anything about being human that might tempt him? I need new ideas."

"My kids are all about the games. No hands, no video games."

"Hmm, I could try. Emmett goes for some of those. Thank you for being a shoulder, Claire." I touched her shoulder and sent her an image of me leaning on her.

"Anytime, Nessie." She hugged me then. "And if you need him off your hands for a little while, I might be willing to do that too."

"You ARE brave!" I told her. I didn't think I trusted Ephraim that far.

Not long after Claire returned to La Push, Jacob came home. He'd been doing auto repairs on the side for fun and profit. "Where's the pup?" he asked kissing my cheek.

"Out there," I gestured broadly. Of course he hadn't wandered far and heard Jacob's voice now. He bounded up in wolf form.

I'd tried to convince Cubby to avoid the wolf, forcing Ephraim to change in order to talk to anyone but Edward, but it wasn't fair to anyone for me to ask that. As it was, Jacob tried not to phase just to talk to Ephraim. And so, our son phased to human now. "Dad! I met a girl! Claire. She said her husband was a wolf."

"Quil, yeah. One of my best friends. Damn, when was the last time I visited over there, Ness?" he asked me now.

"Too long, as usual. It's not your fault," I reminded him. Time passed differently for us. It was easy for days to run together when things didn't change. And right now, all our change was Ephraim, and so was all our attention.

"Well, we should all go for dinner. Or have them here. We'll let them decide." Cubby turned to his son, "Of course you would have to stay human for the night. The WHOLE night. And wear clothing."

"Does it have to be what Alice picks out?"

"Yes," I said even as Jacob said, "No."

I giggled. "No, but I get to veto."

Ephraim still looked unconvinced. "Can I fly home after?" We tried to restrict his flight range to between the house and cottage, just in case he got into trouble with any actual hawks or eagles.

It seemed reasonable. "Yes, and if they come here, you can have a solo flight to La Push and back," I agreed. Jacob looked surprised as I said it.

"All right!" Ephraim cheered, he phased to wolf and started howling and chasing his tail. I laughed and rolled my eyes. He was so silly. Jacob peeled down quickly and ran out to play with him. I went up to the house to call Claire and Quil. I wasn't even sure she was home yet.

Ephraim hummed and hawed over Alice's clothing options for a while. He finally settled on a pair of track pants and a hoodie. "You look like felon," I told him.

"Is that a veto," he asked scrunching his nose.

"No," I admitted. "At least you're dressed. Now let me cut your hair before we go."

"No!" he yelled running out of the room. I looked to Alice with a question in my eyes. Any time but the dead of winter he was usually eager for a haircut.

"Ephraim?" I asked peeking into the hall. He was already downstairs with Emmett on the couch. I shrugged. Pick your battles, I thought to myself. His hair was definitely NOT a problem. I liked watching it curl, that was usually just about as long as he would let it grow normally.

I left Ephraim with his uncle while I went to collect my husband. Our suite was as terrible as ever. I had never found a good name for our home. It was decidedly NOT a house. It had no kitchen, only a half bath, just three rooms, one of which was the main area the door opened onto. It was literally just our bedrooms. Well, and one of those wasn't a bedroom so much as a den. I tried to keep Ephraim's door closed. When he didn't respond to three weeks without his room I had relented and let him back in regardless of form, just so he'd still know this was home.

Now there were clothes strewn everywhere. "Jacob? Did you grow again or...?" I was confused. We were going to visit Quil and Claire, this wasn't really a fashion critical event.

"No," he complained. "I can't find my Dad's shirt."

"You can't wear your Dad's shirt," I reminded him.

"Ephraim can," he said as though this were obvious.

"He can? He isn't _that _big Jacob."

"Neither is the shirt. Just... help me find it, please?" He looked at me with puppy-dog eyes and I shook my head laughing.

"Of course," I assured him. Of course it wasn't where he was looking, it was in a box in the pile at the back of the closet.

"Thanks," he said when I handed it to him. "Sorry about the..." he gestured to the blast radius he'd created.

"Yeah, just help me clean it up." I started zipping around putting things away. Jacob moved a little more slowly, a little less sure where things belonged. "Now, let's go, or we'll be late."

Jacob held out the brown tasseled shirt to our son. "It was Grandpa's," he said simply. He shook it out and I saw that is was sized for a young man or child. It would be a little big on Ephraim, but not huge.

Ephraim's eyes flew to the bead work, the feathers on the lace at the neck, "Whoa!" he said reaching for it. "Thanks, Dad!" He pulled off his hoodie.

I hugged Jacob, so happy to see our son taking an interest in anything as human as this.

Claire had made a roast, nice and rare. Ephraim approved. Their children were home and my son was intrigued by the teenagers. This was what I was hoping for.

"Hey, Ephraim, you play?" Joey asked from the couch. He held the controller for their console in his hands.

"Um... I," he wasn't sure what to answer and looked to me.

"We don't have one at home, but I'm sure Ephraim would like to try," I supplied for him.

"Yeah!" he agreed and ran to the couch. I looked relief and gratitude at Claire.

She just shook her head. "You just swapped one type of monster for another," she warned me.

"Does this one wear clothing and sleep in a bed? Because I like that kind," I assured her. Quil laughed at me.

"Hey, Quil, did Claire tell you Ephraim wants you back in the pack," Cubby chuckled as he said it.

We both glared at the overgrown boys.

"Yeah, I think I'd be in the literal dog house if I did that, Jake," he laughed in reply.

"Damn right you would be," Claire muttered as she cleared the table. I rose to help her wash up.

"Why didn't I call you sooner?" I asked as I dried a plate.

"I don't know. I've been here all along," she pointed out with a smile. "Course it might have been because you were chasing a bear-fox-wolf that occasionally sprouted wings and flew away on you."

"That might have been the reason," I admitted laughing again.

I heard a hoot and howl from Jacob and peeked around the corner. He was playing the console with the kids. I shook my head. "Seventy going on ten, I swear to God."

She laughed with me again.

"Ephraim? Are you ready to go?" I asked as the night drew on. "I think Joey and Billy need to get some sleep. They have school in the morning," I reminded him.

"Oh, school, right. Thanks Joey! Thank Billy! That was awesome!" Ephraim told them jumping up. He came to Jacob and I at the door. "Maybe we'll see you again," he suggested looking up at me. I nodded to him and he grinned more broadly.

"Sure E. See you next time," Joey told him.

We walked with Ephraim to the edge of the trees. "No detours now," I warned him. He pulled Billy's shirt over his head and handed it to me.

"No, Mom. I'll be home before you!" he teased dropping his pants. He ran and phased on the fly to take to the tree tops. He would never know just how much I envied him that.

"Well, that went well," Cubby said.

"Yes. Definitely something we'll do again, I think." I said kissing him. "Let's get going, before he proves to be right about beating us home." I rolled my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6: The Bike

I sat crosswise in a chair reading Cubby's latest issue of Today's Mechanics when my wolves bounded in through the open door. "Welcome home!" I said putting my feet down.

Cubby phased and kissed me. "How was work? What are you reading?" he asked taking the magazine from me.

I'd taken a nursing job on the res since Ephraim's minding had become easier. He was still growing quickly, as much as I tried not to dwell on the fact. He was not much younger than Quil and Claire's boys anymore. It had made it difficult to visit there. We were going to have to spill the beans soon, growth spurts could only account for so much. On the other hand, Billy was heading to college soon and then it would just be Joey. Maybe we could hold out that long, less risk. I took my eyes and thoughts from my too large three-year old and back to the questions I'd been asked.

"Work was good. Nothing more than runny noses. But on the way home I found this beat up old bike. Real classic looking chunk of metal. I was thinking I might get one of my favorite mechanics to help me fix it up."

Ephraim phased now. "You're going to take it to Dad's shop?" he asked hopefully.

"No," I said with a grin. "I was going to get my _other_ mechanic to help me." I looked at him and waited for the gears to turn.

"Me?!" he said with a gasp. "Really?! Can I ride it after we fix it?" He was excitement with skin; he was literally shaking with it.

"Yes, you may," I told him.

"Woo hooooooooo," it turned into a wolf howl as he phased back again. I laughed and hugged Jacob.

"You're serious about letting him ride?" he asked me

"Yes, we'll ride with him of course. I'll borrow Mama's old bike. I hope the old beater still runs," I teased.

"Hey! I fixed that up. Of course it still runs!" he said snidely.

"I know," I said teasing. "You'll help us if we need it? I don't think we will, but just in case? I can ask you for tips when we get stuck?"

"Sure. Mama-Ephraim time. And one where hands are required. You are too smart, you know that, right?"

"No, if I was smart I would have thought of this sooner," I complained.

Ephraim and I got started the next day. I'd already picked up most of the parts we would need; I could figure out what had been scavenged. The rest would be a matter of dis- and re- assembly, I hoped. I was reading all sorts of manuals and books on the side to prepare for this, but I still felt completely out of my element.

Ephraim was a boy with a new toy. "Where do we start?" he asked picking up a brake from the floor of the garage.

"That is a good question. Where do you think we should start?" I asked him. I wanted him to lead here as much as possible, that was the point after all.

"Let's take this apart and see what sort of shape it's in," he said patting the engine. He grabbed a screwdriver and began opening the casing.

We worked on the bike almost any time we weren't hunting and I wasn't working. Ephraim had picked up a lot in his reading; he didn't need my help very much at all. Instead I asked him to tell me all about the different pieces he was working on.

"Mama, you don't care about this old bike," he said one day when I asked him if he thought the brakes I'd found were good enough.

"What do you mean?" I was shocked. I loved this old bike. It had practically handed me my son.

"You don't care about a rusty hunk of metal," he smiled and shook his head, still looking at the brake line he was installing. "You just want to hang out with me."

I blushed and looked down. "Busted. Worked for Bella and your Dad," I told him. "So I thought I'd give it a try too."

"Really?"

"Come here," I took his free hand and pulled him across the garage to the old bikes. "Edward left Bella once. Broke her heart. She thought the only way to get him back was to do something stupid and reckless, like drive a motorbike. So she found these and asked your Dad to help her fix them up."

He looked them over, "He did a good job," he said with admiration. "This one needs oil though."

I chuckled. "Those are the ones Dad and I will ride along with you. Gotta keep the tradition going, don't we?"

He smiled at me. "So, you're willing to let me do something 'stupid and reckless' just to spend time with me."

"Pretty much, yes," I said not missing his point. "Bella did find Edward again that way," I told him giving him a hug. "She heard his voice and eventually pushed him to return to her when she came for him in Italy. These bikes can do some pretty amazing things." I kissed his cheek.

"Hmm. Doesn't stop you being a big GIRL!" he shouted, licked my cheek and ran back to his bike. I laughed and followed.

Jacob curled around me in our bed after bringing Ephraim in. He was curled up in his bean bag bed. "Going well?" he asked nuzzling my ear.

"Excellently well. He's a very good mechanic. Good breeding I think," I rubbed my hip into him, nudging.

"You feel like you're getting to know him?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I do. I think he's getting to know me better than I'm getting to know him though. He sees through me too easily," I complained. "He called me a big girl," I said with a pout.

Jacob sucked on my pouting lip and I giggled. "You are a big girl," he said softly, kissing me. "I like that part."

"Owwhooooo," came from the next room.

"You're really cutting your chances for a sibling, you know that, right?" Jacob complained loudly.

I laughed.

Ephraim was replacing the clutch pedal while I sat beside him. "Mama. What did Dad mean about cutting my chances for a sibling?"

I chuckled. "Well you know how the animals go about that," I confirmed.

"Yeah," he didn't take his eyes off his work.

"Well humans like to do it in a more comfortable place and position."

"Oh... and they kiss," he asked skeptically looking at me now. I nodded. "That is so gross," he complained turning his head again.

"It stops being gross at some point," I told him. "Then it feels nice. Then you want more than kisses. Humans also have the benefit of enjoying it out of season," I teased him.

"Gross! You mean you guys do it all the time?!" he asked in horror. "Not just in the spring? Ewwww," he quickly looked away again.

I laughed. "Yep. _All_ the time," I said in his ear.

"MAAAAMAA!" he yelled and covered his ears. I laughed louder.

"You are so lucky to have your Dad and I for parents. My relatives were a hundred times worse than we are. They not only did it all the time, they did it everywhere."

"Gross. Stop talking, please!"

I laughed again. "Only if you tell me something else we can talk about. Like what you think about when you're running in the forest, or flying."

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just think, 'this is the best thing ever.' It always is, you know. It never gets old. Every time I mark a new tree, pick up a new scent, spot a new prey. It's all new. It's all... perfect. I'm never happier than that."

I paused feeling my heart break. He was never happier, and I'd never be able to share it. I couldn't let him know that. "I understand; I think." I ran a hand through his curls. "Hopefully riding this beast will feel pretty good too," I mused.

"Yeah!" he said with a grin.

We took our bikes down to the sound and went swimming. Ephraim broke out a new form for me. He turned into a beaver and started slapping us with water with his tail. "Did you know he could do that?" I asked Jacob.

He nodded. "He's done it once or twice in the river."

"Oh," how much didn't I know?

"Hey, he loves you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. He still seems like a stranger to me though. You two have a tie that I can never break into. I will never know him as a wolf the way you will. I will never see his mind like that. He told me the other day that he is never happier than when in animal form, enjoying his nature." I felt tears in my eyes and quickly ducked under the water. Cubby grabbed my ankle and I twisted, floating.

He pulled me back. "It's not true."

"What?"

"That's not when he's happiest. Well it is now, but it wasn't always. He was happiest when he was with you. In your arms, on your breast. He still remembers."

"Really?" I asked. Could I believe that?

"Yeah. He remembers and wonders why he can't be that close to you anymore." Jacob pulled me into his arms, kneeling in the water with me. "He can't find the connection to you either. I think you've both come a lot closer," he offered.

I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. "I hope so. I love him so much Jacob. I know we might never have another, and that would be all right. He is everything, but he still doesn't seem mine."

He stroked my hair, "He is though. More than you know."

Ephraim swam back then and splashed us again before phasing, "Gross!" he complained once and phased to an otter this time slinking away.

I woke late the next morning. Jacob had already headed for the garage. I had the day off. I stretched and rose. I sniffed for Ephraim, expecting he'd already headed out for the morning. I didn't pick out any new scents past Cubby. I poked my head in Ephraim's room. He was curled, human, on his bed. I closed the door again and pulled a book from our shelf.

When I'd finished it and still hadn't seen Ephraim emerge I went to his room again. He was still asleep. I watched closely. His chest barely rose. I entered and put my hand to his pulse. His heart was very very slow. It was normally almost as fast as mine. "Ephraim? Are you all right? Can you hear me?" I asked, shaking him gently. He didn't wake. Well he did sleep like his father. I raised my voice and heard the strain in it, "Ephraim. Wake up. Please, wake up." Still I didn't get a response. _Daddy? Are you busy?_ I didn't even know if he was at the house and could hear me. I picked up the phone and called Cubby while I waited to see if Edward would answer my summons.

Cubby answered and I guessed Daddy was at the cottage. "What's up, Ness? You don't usually call while I'm at work."

"Are you terribly busy today? I can't wake Ephraim up."

"Hold on," I could hear him talking to Jack, his partner. "Wife needs me for a minute. Be back in five?"

"Yeah, sure, Jake."

"Ok, Nessie." I could hear him walking outside. "What do you think the problem is?"

"I'm not sure. I've tried yelling. I've tried shaking."

"Tried projecting?"

I hadn't. I didn't do that often with Ephraim. I didn't even have a reason for that. I'd just gotten used to communicating verbally. I put a hand to his shoulder now and imagined him awake, on his bike. Nothing.

"No good," I reported. "Do you think you could phase? What good will that do? Never mind."

"No, I get it. The legends. All right I'll leave you on speaker, Ok?"

"Thanks, Cubby."

There was a rustle as he set the phone in the grass. I waited, not sure what I was waiting for. Ephraim's eyes fluttered and opened though. "You did it, Cubby. Thank you!"

"He's there?" Cubby asked. "Give him a smack from me. He'll get another when I get home." He hung up.

"Ephraim, where did you go?" I asked.

"It was amazing, Mama! I was out there," he threw his arms wide, "and I could see so much. I could be anywhere, just by thinking it! I could talk to all the animals, not just Dad. And they were talking to me! I helped a squirrel find his mate. I helped a mother duck find her duckling. I helped a cougar catch an elk. It was amazing!"

I hugged him tightly. "You scared me so badly. I thought there was something wrong. I'm so glad you're Ok. You heard Dad then?" I asked letting go slightly.

"Yeah, as soon as he was a wolf I could hear him better than ever," he stuck his tongue out. "His mind is really gross when it comes to you Mama. He was just telling me to come home to you, but, yuck."

I chuckled. "I'm so glad you're back. I'm sorry you had to see that."

He shrugged. "He loves you. That was even louder than anything else. He... it's more than that, isn't it? He's... tied to you somehow."

"You could see that?" I asked.

"Yeah. Only when he was wolf, but I was able to follow it all the way back here. It's like you pull each other."

I smiled broadly, "That's exactly what we do. It's a wolf thing. He imprinted on me. From that moment we pulled each other."

"Does that mean, that I might... with a girl?" he moaned.

I chuckled. "Well you're not quite like your Dad so maybe not. At the very least you don't need to worry about it until you stop growing, I'm certain."

"phew. Cuz, that would be, terrible." He shivered.

"Am I really that bad?" I asked. "After all I'm a big girl, aren't I?" I kissed his cheek.

"Nah, you're a Mom. That's totally different." He squeezed me back.

"Ok. So we're going to need some ground rules for this new ability," I started.

"Awww," he whined

"Nothing terrible. I just want to know you're going _before_ you go. Leave a note if I'm not around. Just don't scare me like this again. And maybe a time limit. We can discuss that with Dad when he gets home."

He was still pouting. "I really want to do that again. I can't even tell you Mama. I wish I could show you, like you do."

"I do too; I do too," I stroked his hair.


	7. Chapter 7: Spirit Warrior

"Hey Daddy?" I said as I came into the cottage. "I've got an experiment for you." I remembered the previous morning with Ephraim. I remembered everything my son had told me upon returning to his adolescent body.

His golden eyes went wide. Mama was curious as well. Edward's mouth broadened into a grin. "When do you think he'll try next?" he asked me.

"If not today, tomorrow. He's excited to try again. He's back at the house with Jacob now if you want to talk to him." Edward was gone before I finished my sentence. "Mama, Ephraim has a new ability," I began.

She sat beside me on their loveseat. "Scary?" she asked me as I propped my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands. My bronze curls fell forward to hide my face. I felt her cold hand on my back, stroking.

I nodded and took a deep breath. "How well do you remember the Quileute myths?" I asked. She was human when she heard them, so her memories were not perfect. The story I was referring to didn't directly relate to vampires and therefore my father, so she might not recall it.

"I only remember the one about the Cold Ones," she confirmed.

"Okay. Before they turned into wolves, when they were spirit warriors - " At that term Mama's eyes lit up.

"Yes! I remember that. And one got trapped outside his body and they were forbidden from doing it anymore."

"Right. Well that was long ago. And apparently," I took another deep breath, "one of Taha Aki's decendents has decided not to follow the rules. He has learned how to leave his body as a Spirit Warrior."

"Ephraim? He left his body?" I nodded, holding Mama's dark eyes. She needed to hunt.

"It was very frightening," I admitted. "It was as though he were in a coma, barely alive." I shivered at the memory of his stillness. "I'm still just getting to know him. I can't lose him yet," I complained.

"You won't." Mama patted my hand and stroked my back again. "We'll keep him safe every time he tries, all right?"

"All right," I mumbled.

"The bikes didn't work?" she asked now. "It seemed to be working."

I gave her a small smile. "Did Edward and I ever make you feel this way? You know, I always tried to project so you weren't left out. I still do." It was so easy to simply share my thoughts with Edward. It took a small effort to make sure Mama got to hear what I was thinking too.

She stopped me though, "Never what you're feeling. It's like that when you make music together though. That's when the two of you are on a plane together where you seem to understand each other perfectly, but I can't reach you. I can only sit back and enjoy the results."

I thought about that, about watching Ephraim and Cubby playing. "Yeah. I suppose it's more like that now." I sat back and smiled. "Now that I've gotten to know him at all. Thanks, Mama," I said, hugging her now.

"I'm sorry this has been hard for you, sweetie. I only want the best for you."

"I know, Mama. I love you."

We walked together back to the house. Ephraim was comatose on the shore of a the river. My father's face was contorted in concentration and Cubby was sitting with Ephraim's head in his lap. I sat next to Jacob and put a hand to Ephraim's curls.

"How long?" I asked.

"Just a few mintues. Edward says he can hear something, but it's like whispering," Jacob was whispering too.

"And you two are drowning it out," he said through clenched teeth, not opening his eyes.

Mama came to stand behind Edward. "I'll watch him, if you two will leave him with us?"

I cradled Ephraim's head as Jacob rose. We could trust no one more than my parents. "Send him to us once he's back," I requested before we ran to one of our favorite clearings.

"He's Okay," I reminded myself. "His mind and body are both fine."

"They are," Cubby assured me. "Would it ease your mind if I phased now? Kept an eye and ear out for him?" He knew me so well. He kissed me gently. As much as his arms were comforting me now, knowledge would satisfy me more.

"Yes," I whispered, stepping back.

Cubby, in wolf form, laid down, head on paws, and seemed to be listening for something. Ephraim, obviously.

I paced for a while, trying to stay quiet. How long this time? How long had he left his body? How long could he leave it? Would it stop functioning without him? Was there some time limit on his excusions? What else shared that space with him? The legends said it was frightening and uncomfortable the longer it lasted. Was he scared? Was he lonely? He didn't have a tribe of warriors with him. He didn't even have his father that way. I continued to track up and back through the clearing, looking to Cubby each time I passed him. He would shake his head.

How long? How long would he stay my little boy? How much longer would I have to get to know him? He was growing so quickly. He would be a man before long. Would that be better or worse? My relationship with Edward was certainly better because I had an adult mind. Would Ephraim and I be able to understand each other better as well?

I noticed an increase in squirrel chatter and bird song around us. Ephraim was close. I ran and laid against Cubby with my head in his silky red-brown coat and remembered my changeling baby with him. My cougar kitten, my wolf cub, my baby bear, my fox kit, my tiny Ephraim, opening his human eyes to see us for the first time.

I felt tiny feet on me. Something, not the breeze, was moving my hair. I opened my eyes looking over my shoulder. Twenty or so songbirds, warblers, chickadees and sparrows, were taking flight, lifting locks of my hair from my face.

"I love you, Ephraim," I whispered. The birds all flew away and Jacob rose. I sat back as he did.

He phased and held me again, "He loves you too, as you know. He's on his way." Then he released me and dressed again.

A hawk landed on my shoulder and arm. It was easily as large as, if not larger than, an eagle, but colored like a red-tailed hawk. The bird leaned his head into mine before lifting himself to a branch on the edge of the clearing.

Edward was close behind him with Mama. "Amazing," was all he could say at first. "He still has a mind, so I can still hear him, but it is so much wilder that it is hard to keep listening to it. Like the sound keeps cutting out."

I simply nodded, pulling Cubby's arms around me. I needed to understand this new form my son had taken.

"I lost him entirely just before he came back. Was he here?" I nodded again. "Out of my range," he mused.

"Thank you, Daddy," I said and hugged him. Jacob didn't let go of my waist. "Ephraim, would you come down and talk to us please?"

He lit from the branch and phased to land on both feet. He was so graceful. I held my arms for a hug, my eyes still a little damp. "Thank you," I murmured in his ear once he was in my embrace. "That was wonderful, thank you."

"Thank you, Mama. I could see it, in Dad's mind. I could see it all." He squeezed me more tightly. "We are still that close, aren't we?"

I sniffed. "I don't know. I want to be," I choked out.

"I do too, Mama." I heard tears in his voice too and he squeezed more tightly again.

Jacob scooped us both up, "Enough. Be happy." He blew raspberries on each of our cheeks making us both giggle. Then he set us down.

"Ok, so I have to add a rule I didn't make clear yesterday," I told Ephraim. He started pouting. "No, this one is entirely for your safety. You will never _never_ leave your body unless it is in the care of one of us," I moved my hand in a circle to include all of us, "or your other relatives. Is that clear? I don't want you getting injured when you aren't able to defend yourself."

He nodded, "Yes, Mama."

"Good, I can't lose you," I said hugging him again. "I can never lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Mama," he said with a chuckle.

"Just anywhere at a thought," I said with a laugh of my own. I rubbed my cheek on the top of his head and tried to fight down my fear.

As I had before, I took my concerns to Claire. I knocked on her door after work one day.

"Nessie! How are you? Where's Eph and Cubby?" she asked looking behind me.

"Home and work. I just dropped by before heading home myself."

"Well come on in. You haven't been over in a while. JOEY! Get this mess off my floor!" she shouted kicking a discarded baseball uniform.

"He's playing?" I asked.

Claire nodded. "With the Forks High School team. They saw him and Billy playing along the highway one day and snapped him up. He's been attending there this year. You really haven't been by in a while," she said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, we were worried the boys might be starting to wonder why the cub was growing so fast. Thought it might be better if we didn't come over as often."

Claire nodded again. "That's tough. I suppose we shouldn't tell them though. I mean, unless there is a sudden influx of vampires, they'll never change, will they?"

"No, and I don't want them to. So, we'll just keep down low until Eph stops growing. And if he doesn't..." I shook my head at the thought of my baby turning into an old man. "Well I'm not going to think about that."

"You're not. And it's not going to happen either. What is he now, four?"

"Nearly. Did I tell you about the bike we built together? That was great."

"He still asking for a brother or sister? I remember Billy and Joey going on about that for years!"

I laughed, "No, he's laid off since he's discovered what it takes to make one." I laughed harder and Claire joined me.

When we'd recovered some she asked, "Have you considered it more? Is he still such a burden? Your spawn?" She chuckled.

"Spawn all right. I haven't told you his latest trick. It's actually the reason I stopped by."

"Hey Nessie," Joey greeted me, his uniform in his arms. "How's E? Haven't seen him in forever."

"He's good." I sighed, what the hell. Let Joey think what he liked. Ephraim had been dying to come visit again. "I thought we might come visit again soon. Or maybe have you out to our place?" I asked looking to Claire. Her eyes went a bit wide but she nodded.

"That would be cool! E told me how close you are to the forest there. Maybe we could go tracking or something."

I had to work to keep a straight face. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Let me talk to your Mom some more, Okay?" Joey nodded and took his uniform to the laundry room.

"Your place?" she asked skeptically.

"Just Mama and Edward. No big crush of vampires," I said with a smile. "I _can_ cook," I reminded her. "What are your favorites? What should I make?"

"First tell me about Ephraim. You did a good job of changing the subject there."

I hung my head. "Yeah, because this one still scares me to death." I looked over my shoulder to make sure Joey wasn't lingering anywhere nearby. "Ephraim is a Spirit Warrior."

"Yeah, all the wolves are," Claire argued.

"No, I mean.... He can leave his body. It just lies there, half-dead, while he wanders," I spread my arms wide, "everywhere." I covered my face, feeling the hysteria returning. "What if something happened to him? What if he couldn't find his way back? How would I ever know?"

"Whoa, back up. He can leave his body?" she asked awestruck. "Didn't you tell me you did that once. When you died?"

"Yeah, but that wasn't the same. I was just a ghost; he's, he's powerful. He had a flock of little birds on me, pulling my hair. He had the squirrels in our clearing all chattering together. It's not the same at all," I shook my head. "He's in control; I wasn't."

"Geez Nessie. No wonder you don't want to have more. Holy crap. I thought my pair of teenagers were a handful. At least they stay in their bodies, even if they take them anywhere they want," she glared in the direction of Joey's room. "What are we going to tell Joey about Ephraim?" she asked now.

"I'm sort of hoping he doesn't ask. If he does," I shrugged, "giantism?" I laughed and Claire joined.

"Haha! Yeah that'll work. With a Dad like Jake it's totally believable too! And don't worry about supper I can bring something."

"No way. You've had us over so many times, it is way past my turn. What do you like? Italian? Mexican? Asian? Classic roast and potatoes?"

"Quil won't shut up about the Italian food he had in Italy. It was forty years ago, grow up," she sighed. "So Italian, I guess. I still owe you for that, by the way." She punched me in the arm. "I didn't even get warning, just poof, my imprint is across the Atlantic."

"That's not my fault; Jake picked him, not me," I moaned. I didn't really try to dodge her punches. They couldn't hurt me and I deserved every one. "So lasagne?" I verified, "or ravioli?"

"Mmm cheese ravioli please," she requested.

Mama helped me with the ravioli. We stuffed them with ricotta and parmesean cheese and smothered the lot in mozzarella, nice, soft and fresh. It was a clogged artery waiting to happen. I had to shove Cubby out of the kitchen more than once.

"I'll understand if you and Daddy want to conveniently show up for dessert," I told Mama, putting a pie in the oven next to the baking ravioli. "You don't need to stay for the dinner portion." I winked at her.

She kissed my cheek. "We'll be back in a couple of hours then."

My father actually growled following her out and I shook my head. I _still_ had teenagers for parents. I sighed and pulled Cubby for a kiss. "And where is our spawn today?" I asked. "You need a shower. You smell like grease," I told him.

"Yeah, good day in the shop. Ephraim's in the back somewhere. He said he wasn't going far. He'll be dressed on time."

"I know. He won't miss Joey and Quil for anything." I smiled, thinking how much he enjoyed their company. It was a shame I'd thought we had to distance him. Of course Ephraim now looked only a little younger than Joey although he had appeared 5 or 6 years younger when they met. I prayed Joey wouldn't ask too many questions. Unlike Levi, Sam and Emily's eldest, he didn't know his Dad was a shape-shifter. He didn't need to know. I didn't want to lock anyone into this world who didn't need to be.

"So... you need to do anything else for dinner?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No," I said with a sly smile of my own. "You had something in mind?" I squeaked as he lifted me into a fireman carry and hauled me off to the shower with him.

My hair was still wet when I opened the door to admit Claire, Quil and Joey. "Welcome! Come on in."

"This place hasn't changed a bit!" Quil commented as he stepped inside.

"No, I think Esme would be very angry if we did any redecorating without her."

Ephraim ran out in shorts and a T-shirt. "Hey, Joey!" he said wrapping his arms around his friends neck in a hug.

"Damn, E. How big are you?!" They were easily the same height and Ephraim was much more heavily muscled.

Ephraim pushed his shoulders out and straightened, "6'2", you?"

"6'1". I figure I got one spurt left in me. I'll catch ya again. So lets see these woods of yours."

"Sure." Ephraim led Joey straight through the house and out the back.

"That went more easily than I expected," I mused to Claire and Quil as Cubby came down the stairs.

"Quil! Good to see you, man. Why do I let me wife talk me into avoiding you for months?" I punched him in the side. "Ow! Sorry."

"Can I get you something to drink Claire? I have a couple wines to go with dinner," I offered. I wouldn't be touching either, but Edward had been kind enough to help me pick out some nice ones.

"Oh, sure. Do you need any help with anything?" she asked following me into the kitchen.

"I don't think so. You could toss that salad, I suppose," I said opening the white. Then I pulled the ravioli from the oven. The boys burst back in the door. "Amazing how well that works," I commented as they followed their noses to the table.

I sat in shock as Ephraim and Cubby each had three helpings. Joey's two were both massive. Claire looked at me apologetically. "Yours still ate less than mine," I pointed out. I still had most of my first helping in front of me.

"You gonna finish that, Mama?" Ephraim asked me.

"Try not to explode on the table," I warned passing it over. Quil laughed. He had hunted only yesterday. Where did he put it all?

"So, did you guys find anything interesting outside?" I asked looking to Ephraim meaningfully. He had left any number of tracks that would confuse Joey if he tried to follow any of them.

He swallowed his ravioli and looked at me sheepishly.

"Yeah, there was a set of cougar tracks that came right up to the river. Didn't look old," Joey started. "Did you see it? Probably was just outside your yard yesterday."

"Yesterday," I mused, remembering Ephraim's hunt. "I do recall seeing a cougar in the area yesterday. Of course it's an odd day that I don't see a cougar or wolf in the area. We must be part of their territory." I didn't take my eyes off my son and he glared back at me, begging me to shut up.

"That's cool. Does it scare you? Having them so close to the house?"

"Not these ones. I don't know. Everytime I see them, they make me feel. Protected. Like they're keeping worse things away. What could be worse than a cougar? I'm sure I don't want to know," I laughed at myself and Ephraim finally smiled a little.

"I hope I can see one of them while I'm here." Ephraim choked a little.

"I think the pie is ready," I said rising from my chair.

"I'll help you," Claire offered following me. "You are so mean!" she whispered once we were in the kitchen and I giggled.

"I know. It was just too easy to pass up." I chuckled again. "Did you see his face when Joey wanted to see one. I thought I'd die!" I laughed again.

Cubby kissed my cheek taking the hot pie from my hands with a dish towel. "We're still hungry out here," he complained.

"I don't see how you can be!" I shook my head and continued to smile with Claire.


	8. Chapter 8: Imprint

I followed Ephraim's scent through the trees. Jacob was still at work, but my cub hadn't been home when I arrived. I was sure I had the right trail, but he didn't usually wander so far. He was definitely within the La Push area and quickly approaching the reservation housing. If he'd wanted to visit Joey, why didn't he ask Edward for a ride? After all, he wouldn't have clothes here when he did meet Joey.

I was moving so fast I didn't notice when the pawprints changed to footprints. I almost didn't see Ephraim when I walked past his prone form.

"Oh my god! Ephraim?!" I checked him over quick, but he had no external injuries. "Ephraim!" I called again. I ripped my phone from my pocket and held it to my shoulder. I lifted Ephraim into my arms.

"Nessie?" Edward asked.

"How far can I move him?" I asked, taking a few steps from the tree line.

"What?"

"How far can I move Ephraim and be sure he finds his way back?" My son was in for a serious tongue lashing when he woke up.

"Several yards, maybe a couple hundred. Why? Where are you?"

I was already crunching through the undergrowth with Ephraim in my hold. I could hear the woosh of Edward running but didn't answer until I laid Ephraim at the edge of clearing.

"We're at the edge of the reservation housing. I'm going to call Cubby, get him to contact Eph."

"I'll be there soon. I just found your trail," Edward assured me before hanging up.

Cubby answered on the second ring. "Can't wait for me to get home, can you?" he teased.

"Actually, no, I can't." He heard the distress in my voice.

"Hey, Jack, you good to finish up? My woman needs me."

"Sure, Jake. Catch ya tomorrow," I heard through the line.

"Okay, now tell me what's wrong," he asked as he closed a door behind him.

"Your son," I put emphasis on the possessive, "left his body on the edge of the reservation housing. Kindly inform him of the pain he has to look forward to when he graces his body with his presence next. I'm of half a mind to break his legs while he's gone."

Cubby chuckled, although with little mirth, "You won't do that."

"No. I'll wait until the moment his eyes are open so he can experience every second of it." I was seething. He could have been killed; some animal might have found him. Some human might have found him! He might have been hauled into La Push or Forks and we'd have no idea how to find him.

"Just breathe, Nessie. He's fine. You got to him first." I heard his shirt muffle the phone. "I'll have him back to you in a minute." He disconnected.

Edward reached us then. "He isn't far," he assured me. "On the res. There's a girl. She's flooding his thoughts. She's all I hear when I catch anything at all."

"Great, an imprint. That would make him foolish."

"Be patient with him," Edward advised me.

"Why?" I snapped at him.

"The girl isn't alone. She's with Joey."

I put my head in my hands. Why could nothing in my life be simple? "All right. I won't break his legs."

Edward smiled crookedly, and Ephraim's eyes opened. His expression was one I'd never seen before. It was pained. It was similiar to the one time I'd denied him my kill, but so much worse.

"It'll be all right, Eph. We'll help." I hugged him, but he phased to a raven in my arms and flew away. One huge black spot against the sky.

"He's headed to the house," Edward informed me when I looked to him.

"Joey and the girl. Is it going to be a problem? Are they new or... is it something more?"

Edward hung his head and I knew it was more. What could I do? How could I help? Was there anything I could do? Or was I stuck being the silent observer to my son's pain. He would approach her again. There was no doubt. He wouldn't be able to stop himself. But from now on he was visiting her from the house if he was going acorporeally. I would not have it otherwise. I started running for home. My father heard my plan and my goodbye in my head.

Cubby was already phased and probably trying to talk sense to Ephraim when I reached the house. I touched his shoulder and replayed what Edward had told me. "Not too hard," I whispered and my wolf blinked, nodding. The raven came and phased into my son. "I'm sorry, Ephraim."

He hugged me and put his head to my shoulder, whimpering. Cubby phased and hugged us both. "She was hiking when I saw her," his voice was brittle and rough. "She is beautiful, Mama. And all of a sudden, there was nothing else in the world, only her. So I followed her. When she went into the houses I couldn't leave yet. I needed more. So I kept following. I didn't even think about it. It was stupid, and I'm sorry, but I had to see more of her. And then Joey came in, and... and...."

"It's Okay, Eph. Edward told us," I soothed.

Ephraim shook his head. "He didn't tell you the worse part. I can hear her. I can hear her, Mama, the way I can hear Dad. And she, she loves him. I - I don't know what to do. Keep watching? I don't think that will be enough. I need to be with her. Even now I can feel it. You know, you and Dad know. I need her."

I squeezed him more tightly. "I know, Ephraim. I know. Why don't you get dressed. I can take you to the reservation. You should at least meet her."

My hulking son still whimpered and leaned on me as I looked to Jacob. How could we help him? "I don't think I can do that yet," he admitted and fell into his bean bag chair. "Now that I'm here, I want to go back. I want to hear more of her. Her thoughts, they're fuzzy, vague, blurry, more feelings than thoughts." He fumbled for words, just as I had in my early years. Words were cumbersome and difficult. "I want to know her," he finished, closing his eyes.

"We'll watch you. Go back now," I told him. I squeezed his hand and showed him myself, guarding him.

"Thanks, Mama. I - I'll try to be back soon."

Edward, wise Edward, brought my mother with him to our suite. I sat outside with her while he and Cubby waited for Ephraim together.

"Imprinting. What a pain in the ass," Mama said with a snort. "I swear, nothing but trouble."

"Hey, I happen to appreciate my imprint, thank you very much," I complained.

"Yes, but you can't say it's been sunshine and roses, can you?"

I stuck my tongue out. "No, I can't say that."

"And his friend's girlfriend. Did Joey mention a girlfriend?"

"Not to me. Claire said he'd been hanging around with a new girl, but she didn't make it sound like anything serious. Just befriending the new girl. Like another Joe I can recall."

Mama laughed. "So, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Thanks for the advice," I said snidely.

"My advice? Don't breed imprinters."

I laughed. It was slightly hysterical. "I think Jacob might object to that plan."

Mama laughed now too. "I bet he would!"

We clung to each other as we laughed.

Jacob opened the door. "What the hell is so funny? Even the bloodsucker is chuckling."

I giggled a little longer. "Oh, love, I don't think you'd appreciate the joke." I caught my breath. "Mostly we're bemoaning the effects of imprinting."

Cubby hmphed. "Oh, Cubby. I love being imprinted to you, but let's face it, it was awful for you. How many years have you spent practically living with vampires? And Leah?! Think of Leah!" I started laughing again at fate's sense of humor. "Leah got burned twice. First she loses her guy when he imprints and then imprints on a vampire herself!"

"Yeah," Jacob agreed with a chuckle, "some one out there thought they were being funny."

"And our son imprints on his only friend's girl. What a joke! I hate it!" I growled suddenly. "Why should he hurt just because of his genes?! Why should he pay for the ways of his fathers?" I spat rising to my feet. "Who decided that this girl was the only one in the world?! Who the hell is she?" I was actively snarling now. My hands were clenched and I was picturing and ancient Quileute shaman's head in my hands. I was crushing his skull.

"Ness! Stop!" Mama shouted and I snapped out of it. I instantly felt the familiar headache that came when I projected so strongly. I didn't often let my anger get the better of me.

"I'm sorry," I told Mama and Cubby. "I hope Ephraim wasn't close enough to see that." I sat heavily on the step with my head in my hands. Cubby started massaging my shoulders and Mama put her cold hands on my head. Both soothed, but nothing really relieved this pain.

"It'll work out, Nessie," Cubby murmured to me. "Even for Leah it worked out. Yeah, she's imprinted on a leech, but Marcus doesn't stink like Bells, here. Ow!" Mama punched him in the shoulder. "It's true," he complained. "The imprint makes him smell different. Still sweet, but not burning sweet. I don't know. And he gave her kids. I don't think you'll hear Leah complaining about imprinting anymore."

I snorted. "Let's get Joey and imprint too! Imprints all around!" Cubby cuffed me and I couldn't really blame him. "I'm sorry, Cubby. I'm angry, and I'm not done being angry yet, even if I do hurt. I'm going back inside," I moaned. I left my husband with his best friend.

"Is she okay?" I heard Cubby ask Mama.

"You're asking me?"

"What do you think, Daddy?" I asked as I came through the door. "Am I okay?" He came and wrapped me in a hug. I started crying on him knowing he had heard it all. My anger, my skepticism. My fervent desire that this trait had skipped my son. My wish for Ephraim's well being and my fear that nothing short of stealing this girl and hurting his friend would do it. He even heard my most ridiculous of all ideas, one I reconsidered now in the hopes of making one of us laugh. I'd been serious about finding Joey his own imprint. It had worked for my Joseph and friend Ruby. I just needed to make some kissy face, get the change started and voila; new wolf, new imprint.

Edward didn't laugh and neither did I. I just wept harder at my own desperation.

"Ness," he murmured, "Nessie, he's on his way."

I sniffed quickly and wiped the tears from my face. Ephraim needed support, not my fears added to his own. I put a smile on my face and tried to find hope in my heart. I would help him win this girl.

"Mama?" he asked hollowly as he rose from the bag. "Can you show me how to be human? a man?"

I giggled, "I think Edward and your father might be better suited to teaching you how to be a man. I will gladly help you be human though." I hugged him tightly. "There's nothing I've wanted to teach you more."

"That's why I asked you," he whispered, clutching me in his massive arms. They crossed my back to grab opposite shoulders. Was he really only five? My tiny Ephraim. I remembered my baby. I remembered how much I wanted to be with him. Finally I could be. "Did you get her name at least?" I asked, backing up slightly. I didn't want to keep thinking of her as that girl, and I refused to think of her as Joey's girl.

"Yeah, it's Didi."

---

Claire came into the nurse's station and I rose quickly. "You aren't sick, are you?" I asked worriedly.

"No, no," she said with a chuckle. "I just wanted to invite your family to dinner. I was passing by and saw your car so I thought I'd stop in instead of calling."

"That's nice of you. We'd love to, of course. What night were you thinking?"

"Tomorrow work for you?" she asked.

Ephraim had spend the last few days circling over La Push watching Didi when he wasn't trying to find clothes that fit or styling his hair, or otherwise practicing being human.I wondered if he would be ready to see Joey yet.

"Should be fine. I'll warn you, Ephraim is having a tough time right now so he might not make it. I know he'll want to come though. I'll let you know after I talk to him, okay?"

"Oh? What's up?" she asked, her brow furrowing. "Out of body trouble?"

I considered telling Claire that Ephraim had imprinted and just omitting who. I really didn't want to drag Claire into the middle of what was about to happen between our sons. I didn't want us at odds while each protected her own. Best not to say anything at all. "Yeah, the one time."

She could tell there was more, but she could also see I didn't want to talk about it. "Well, let me know if he's coming so I can kill an extra cow," she said with a laugh.

I laughed too, although mine was less carefree. "Either way, Cubby and I will see you tomorrow," I assured her.

"Great, you can meet Didi then," she said as she walked out the door.

My jaw fell open. Would Ephraim be more or less likely to come? Crap. I called Cubby, filling in my paperwork at lightning speed to get out of the office.

"You are really getting into a habit you know," he answered.

I chuckled, "Oh, shut up. We were just invited to dinner tomorrow night."

"Oh?" Only one couple invited us to dinner, so Cubby could connect the dots pretty quickly. "I don't know if Eph is ready for Joey yet."

"I know, but I think he's going to come anyway. Joey won't be the only one there."

"Man. That is going to be awkward."

"I know!" My end of the line fell silent as I tried to think of the best approach in this situation. "I'll let you get back to work. I think I'm bailing early."

"All right. See you at home."

Ephraim wasn't in our suite or the yard when I got in. I called my mother.

"Hi, Nessie. He's here," she answered.

"Great! I'm on my way," I replied cheerily.

Ephraim was sitting next to Edward learning scales on the piano. I stopped in shock. He had never shown any interest in music before. I caught Mama's eye and cocked my head outside. She followed me. "How long?" I asked her.

"Just today. Edward's been playing him popular music, hoping to catch him up on some pop culture."

"I hope he isn't trying to change himself too much," I muttered.

"Only in the ways she wants," Mama's tone was not soft. "Apparently she likes classical music. That's why he's learning the piano now. Edward put on Debussy and Eph nearly jumped out of his skin."

"Well, at least she has some taste," I commented.

"True. She also likes to read apparently. He's been devouring some of the novels around the house. Mostly adventure type stuff, Treasure Island, Robinson Carusoe, you know the type. Other than that he doesn't seem to be snapping up anything specific."

I nodded, wondering who Didi was.

"Why are you home early anyway?" Mama asked.

"Oh, yeah. I have great news!" sarcasm dripped from my tongue. "Dad will already know. I wonder if he'll tell Ephraim. Claire and Quil invited us to dinner tomorrow. Joey and Didi will be there. Doesn't that sound like the most fun ever?" I said in my best Alice impression. I flashed my teeth in a grimace of a smile.

"Yeah, loads of fun," Mama was deadpanned.

"Well, Cubby and I will go anyway. I wonder what Ephraim will decide to do. It _is_ a good way to meet her, even if Joey is there."

"I suppose. Come on inside. Let's see if he's up to playing anything else yet."

Sure enough, the scales had moved to arpeggios and chord progressions when I came back in. "That sounds great, Ephraim," I complimented.

"Will you help me on the piano in the house?" he asked.

"Of course I will!" I gushed. I was getting way too enthusiastic over something he wasn't even interested in, Didi was. Still, I loved the idea of making music with my son. "You might want to try other instruments too. I have an old flute at home you might like to try your hand at."

"Maybe," he said noncommittally. he continued to work his fingers over the ivory. Edward turned to me and shook his head. He hadn't told him. _Thanks, Dad. Ball's still in my court, lovely._

He chuckled at me.

"What were you planning on doing tomorrow night, Ephraim?" I asked now.

"Nothing particular. Probably practice more."

"Quil and Claire invited us to dinner," I said with a cringe and, sure enough, he flubbed his next progression. He picked it back up quickly. Good, he wasn't overly upset.

"Is that right?"

"Yes, and Claire told me we'd get to meet Didi."

Ephraim sprung from the bench. "Really?! She'll be there? Oh that's great, Mom." I was being crushed in his arms. Fortunately I don't crush easily, so I could still breathe. I couldn't touch the floor any longer and laughed at him.

"What am I going to wear?" he asked frantically.

"Who's the big girl now?" I teased. "You're going to wear what I pick, of course. I have Alice's eye when I need it," I assured him. "And you're getting a haircut," I added.

"No, she likes long hair," he complained.

"That's probably true. But she's imprinted a shapeshifter, and shapeshifters don't wear long hair, for reasons you well know."

He scowled at me.

"Don't worry. I will make sure it looks spectacular," I assured him.

"Thank you, Mama," he said hugging me again.

I rolled my eyes over his shoulder at my parents. They chuckled with me.

"Do you want to come home now or practice with Edward a while longer?" Even though Edward loved being a grandfather, he and Mama did NOT like being called grandparents. I couldn't really blame them.

Ephraim opted to stay. I went home and selected a few of Jacob's items to be washed and adjusted for our son. He would look excellent in the mossy green sweater and I would just have to let out Cubby's pants a little for Ephraim. That wouldn't work for long, I thought with a sigh. The boy was _still_ growing. He'd be 6'9 or 10, I was sure. He was already bulkier than Jacob too. I hoped Didi liked them big too.

I heard a howl outside the nurse's station the next day and ducked outside. At the edge of the trees Ephraim phased. "Mama, are you sure I can do this?" he asked for the thousandth time.

"Yes. You can do this. You are going to meet Didi. You are going to eat dinner with us, make polite conversation and hopefully make arrangements to see her again, with Joey. That's still the plan right? It was your plan." I thought he was a little crazy trying to play third wheel for any length of time.

"Yeah, that's still the plan. I just can't sit still," he complained and phased again, this time into the hawk and flew over the reservation.

"Don't be late getting home!" I shouted.

I walked over to Quil and Claire's and waited for my boys to arrive. Jacob drove up with Ephraim in the seat beside him. They looked like they were going to spill out of the car, they filled it so completely. Ephraim looked a little pale. I hugged him when he unfolded himself from the seat. "You look great," I told him and fluffed his hair a little. I loved the little curls he had. I kissed his cheek and went to Cubby. "How was he?" I asked.

"Awful. I almost had to push him into the car," he whispered.

"I can hear you," Eph moaned.

"Yeah and so can I," Quil said from the door. "Come on in! Claire's giving me hell for not inviting you in earlier." He held the door open for Cubby and I who entered ahead of Quil and Eph.

I gasped when I saw Joey. "Oh my god, Joey. When did you grow so much?!" I was sure I'd seen him only a week or two ago and he was a little over six feet. He was easily 6'5" now. Well that answered the question of whether or not Didi liked big boys.

"Joe," he said huskily. "Just the last week. It's been tough to find anything that fits. Where do you shop, Jake?" he asked.

Cubby laughed. "I have all my stuff custom made." He kissed the top of my head. It wasn't all me, but between Alice and I we did keep in articles the right size. We'd have to start creating a wardrobe for Ephraim if he outgrew Jacob's clothes.

"Well, I might be calling you up Aunt Ness." He hadn't called me aunt before. It made me feel worse that I was about to try to steal his girl for my son. "And Eph! Long time no see, bro. You all right?"

"Yeah," Ephraim replied quietly, just taking Joe's hand.

"Well, come in, come in, dinner's on the table. Bring the gravy, would you, Didi?" Claire called over her shoulder.

I strode away from Cubby to enter the kitchen. I wasn't waiting any more. Didi held the gravy boat in two hands. She wore jeans and a T-shirt, purple, with a cream colored cardigan over it. She had long black hair that flowed down her back. Her eyes were a startling blue in her dark face. "Hello?" she asked under my scrutiny.

She was a hybrid. I could tell instantly. Her skin was hard like mine, her temperature, this close, too near my own. But she was also obviously Quileute. I tried to fathom it. "You're Leah's daughter?" I asked.

She smiled brightly when I said it. "Yes! You know Mom? I came to stay with Uncle Seth for a while, change of scenery. Manitoba can be a real drag, you know?"

I didn't. I'd never been, but I knew that was where Marcus' coven had set up, outside Churchill.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Didi," I said extending a hand as she set the gravy on the table.

"And you," she said with another smile. She noticed when she took my hand. "You?" she didn't know how to ask.

"I'm Renesmee," I told her. She'd probably heard of me. Then again, maybe not. Her brow was still furrowed. "Edward and Bella Cullen's daughter?"

At the Cullen she caught up. "Oh. Very nice to meet you," she said again.

Well, now I knew why Joe was shooting like a bean stalk. He was kissing a half-breed. I almost chuckled. "I would like to introduce you to the rest of my family. This is Jacob."

Didi's eyes went wide. "It's an honor," she murmured.

Jacob and I looked at one another confused. "What?" he asked.

"You're the Alpha." She emphasized the definitive and Jacob and I both cracked up.

"Yeah, that's right. Just the bonehead who gets stuck leading the others around," he said brushing it off. "And this is our son Ephraim."

Ephraim was still half hiding behind us. I pulled him out from behind Jacob and pressed him forward a little. While I held his hand I sent him images of Leah and Marcus, showing him that this was their daughter. I showed him how free she was with her smile. She was friendly; he had nothing to fear.

"Hi," his voice cracked and I felt so sorry for him.

"Hi," she said taking his hand too. If anything was exchanged between them, I couldn't see it. Didi quickly dropped his hand and moved to her seat beside Joe.

Claire smiled at her son and motioned us to our seats. Ephraim sat between Claire and I, across from Joe and Didi. He looked down quickly. He took the food as it went by and took a little of everything, but it was obvious he wasn't taking his full share. "I made plenty, Eph. Feel free to have as much as you like."

He didn't answer but took a second spoonful of potatoes. I touched his hand and showed his normal heaping plate. His usual smile. His carefree nature. "Be yourself," I whispered. "Trust me."

He relaxed a little and took the gravy, smothering his entire plate. I smiled, that was my boy. He began using his fork as a shovel and I shook my head. It would take more than a week for Edward, Mama and I to teach him table manners. Cubby was currently making much the same motions. He was no help in that department. As I watched though I saw Joe was devouring his plate faster than normal too. Well, why not? He was growing with inhuman speed after all.

"So, Joe, how is class? Nearly ready to graduate?" I asked, trying to distract, myself primarily, from the shovelling and slurping going on either side of me.

Didi was chuckling a little. "Ephraim, you've got gravy on your chin," she pointed out, handing him a knapkin. Eph's normally red skin turned redder and he took the cloth from her. Their eyes met briefly. Then Ephraim quickly wiped his chin and straightened. He began to use his fork as a utensil again. Maybe he had picked up something after all.

Joey answered me. "Yeah. Just have finals left really. Still not sure what I'm going to do after school though. I'm thinking about going to college in Seattle."

I nodded. "What were you going to study?" I asked.

He flustered a little, and I realized he hadn't given it a lot of thought yet. I gave him a reprieve. "And you, Didi? Were you planning to go to school in Manitoba?" Did Joe know she wasn't as young as she appeared? I did some quick math. She was... thirty? thirty-five? Somewhere in there.

"No. I was planning to stay around here, work with Uncle Seth, maybe do some correspondence courses."

I nodded again. Ephraim spoke this time. "What sorts of classes?" he asked.

"Early childhood development. I love kids," she admitted freely.

I liked her better already. "Me too! That's why I'm a reproductive specialist. I love babies," I blushed instantly.

"You're a doctor, Aunt Ness?" Joe asked, surprised. Of course here I posed as a simple nurse.

"I was," I said slowly and met Didi's eye. She smiled at me and I knew she knew. She already had a degree in Early Childhood Development. I chuckled quietly and took Ephraim's hand showing him my discovery. He just nodded.

"When did you arrive, Didi?" I asked now. She couldn't have been living here all that long.

"Just a month ago," she seemed hesitant. There was something she was hiding. Someone, I was sure, although I had no idea who.

"Really? Then you haven't known Joe all that long."

Cubby kicked me under that table and I cursed myself internally. That was way too direct. I was usually more subtle.

"About as long. Uncle Seth came over to introduce me to Quil and Claire." She didn't seem put out by my implication at all. "Joe and I hit it off right away," she said and leaned over to give him a quick peck. I noticed Ephraim slump a little next to me.

"Well I'm glad you didn't have any trouble finding friends here. You have no small amount of family in the area either," I commented. "And what about you Quil? Work is going well?" I figured I'd drilled the new couple quite enough for one night. Cubby was wrapping up his second plate and was soon engaging now that the topic had moved.

"Ness? Help me with dessert?" Claire asked. I rose and accompanied her to the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me?!" she accused.

"Tell you what?" I asked, still playing dumb.

"That Ephraim imprinted on Didi. No wonder you weren't sure he'd come over. God, what are we going to do?" she asked. "Maybe just let things run until Joey moves out in a few months?"

Was she suggesting what I thought she was suggesting? "You mean you aren't going to try to stop Ephraim?" I asked carefully.

"Well, no. He's imprinted on her. He needs to be with her. I don't want Joey hurt, obviously, but he'll be able to find someone else. Ephraim won't."

I should have known Claire would understand. "I wish I'd told you right off." I felt tears of relief in my eyes. "He left his body on the edge of the housing where anyone might have found him," I told her now. "He followed her right to Joey. He's been hurting so much."

"I'll bet," Claire said with sympathy. "I was a little worried when Joe took up with her, but they've gotten along so well, I didn't see any point in stopping it. I might have, had I known."

"Did you realize what she'd do to Joe?" I asked now, looking up at Claire from under lashes.

"Do to Joe?" she asked now.

"He's changing; you must have noticed. It's because she's half-vampire. Remember Joseph? I did the same thing to him." I took her hand and showed her my friend Joseph growth spurting after kissing me.

"I didn't know that," she said in a whisper. "Is it too late to stop it?"

"I don't think so. I think Joseph's change was complete because of the Volturi involvement. If they split up, I'd guess he'll just be extra tall. On the other hand, the next time he sees my parents he might phase. It's not a good situation.

"No," she agreed.

"We're hungry, women!" Quil hollered from the dining room and I rolled my eyes.

"Keep your tongue in your mouth!" Claire yelled back picking up the plate of cookies. I carried the tarts. I was happy to see Ephraim had moved his chair around the other side of the table and was sitting on Didi's other side now. He smiled sheepishly at me when I cocked an eyebrow at him.


	9. Chapter 9: Her

_A/N I expanded Chapter 8 so all the events in this chapter are included in there as well. This is my first Ephraim POV. I don't imagine any more of this will be Nessie's story. _

West wind. Salt. Squirrel. Sitka. Cloud. Rain. Cougar. Girl. Girl?

I circled at the sight. Definitely a female human. What was she doing so far in the woods. I shed my feathers for paws as I neared the ground. I wanted her scent now. Not human? It was more like Mama's scent than a human. And not Mama's. It was wilder, muskier. What was she? I stepped a little closer to the clearing she was standing in. My paws made no sound on the soft ferns I folded. I poked my nose out from the trees and inhaled deeply. That scent was unique. It had the sweetness of vampire, but was tempered with the muskiness of a shapeshifter. Who was she? I took another step. If she looked this way she'd see me. On the other hand, if she was a shapeshifter that wouldn't matter so much.

That's when she did turn to look at me. I froze. Her black hair swung as she turned and her sharp blue eyes regarded me. The clouds broke briefly and I saw the light doubly reflected on her, just like Mama. But I wasn't thinking about that. I didn't have a Mama anymore. I didn't have a Dad. I didn't have a name. I was nothing. She was everything. My mind seemed to reshape itself in that moment. All my thought patterns shifted, every thought focused on her. I was broken from the trance when her phone rang. I backed up as she answered.

"Hey?" she said. If I'd been closer I could have heard the reply, but I didn't want to frighten her. Her voice rang clearly. It was soft and round in tone, but husky too. As though she could be gruff, she just chose not to be. "No, I didn't forget. I just went for a walk." She paused listening to the voice on the other end. I circled so I could see her face. She was smiling. Her white teeth shone from her tan face. Her eyes were alight. She was beautiful. "Oh you are? Well just give me a minute. I'll be there." She slipped the phone back in her pocket and ran. She was fast like Mama too. I could remember having a mother now. I could remember my father. They just weren't important. I followed. I couldn't leave her yet. I didn't know her yet. I had to know her.

She was as silent in her run as I was, but I didn't lose sight of her. I pushed myself to keep up with her. Then she burst out of the trees onto La Push. I kept following. I knew I couldn't take my body there, so I took to my human legs and then left those behind too.

My mind was inundated by sound. I could hear every bird, every mouse, every ant, every termite. But I wasn't listening to any of them, I was watching her. I was following her. She went into one of the houses. I entered through the wall, I could still hear the animals, but none of the people. There was a sound in the house though. It wasn't as clear as the animals. It was almost a laugh. It was the sound a smile would make if a smile made sound. It was her. I could _hear_ her. I put my essence into her, the way I would any other animal. I passed straight through. Of course I couldn't compell her. Why had I thought I could? She turned and I looked where she did. It was my friend Joey. He was bigger than I remembered, but it was definitely him. He came in the door and hugged her, swinging her around. Then he kissed her. I heard her again. This was a sigh. A sound of content. A full sound. She was utterly happy in Joey's arms. Which meant she wouldn't be in mine.

_Ephraim Charles Black_. My father's mind intruded my thoughts. I heard my mother's frantic call to him in his mind. I was glad he couldn't sense all of my thoughts the way I could his. I had just abandoned my body. Mama had found me. She was terrified. I took one more look, but Joey was still kissing her. I fled back to my body.

I opened my eyes and saw Mama kneeling over me. Edward was beside her. "It'll be all right, Eph," she told me. Her brown eyes were filled with compassion. She hugged me to her. "We'll help." Edward was here. I didn't want him to hear my thoughts. I couldn't hide them from him like I could from Dad. I had to fly. I burst into feathers and flapped from my mother's arms. I was glad I was able to control my shifting better than Dad. He could hurt her doing what I just did. But I had been able to shift inside her without hurting her, and even now, the worst I might do is kick her as a limb appeared where there hadn't been one before. Kicking Mama was more likely to hurt me than her. I rose as high as I could. I knew Edward couldn't hear up; Mama had told me that. Now that I was here I could feel my pain. Except that my shape started fighting me when I did. A raven doesn't feel heartbreak. My feathers started shifting before I remembered that. Instead I tried to remember her sound. It was amazing. I could hear her.

_Ephraim, come home. _Dad called to me. I could see through his eyes that he was in the yard. I headed to him. Edward was nowhere in sight. I could shift to human when I got there. Mama appeared just before I reached Dad. I heard her tell him what Edward had told her. I heard her sympathy through Dad. I was always amazed what I could hear from her _through_ Dad. I wished I could talk to hear as easily. I changed my bird feet for human ones and stepped right into her arms. All the emotion I'd had to hold off came crashing over me and tears filled my eyes. I'd never cried before. I'd never had a reason to cry before. When I hurt myself there would be tears, but not actual crying. I heard the sob break from me and was startled by the sound.

I had to tell her. She couldn't hear me, and now neither could Dad. "She was hiking when I saw her. She is beautiful, Mama. And all of a sudden, there was nothing else in the world, only her." Would she understand? "So I followed her. When she went into the houses I couldn't leave yet. I needed more. So I kept following. I didn't even think about it." I remembered Mama's terror in Dad's mind. I had to apologize to her. I hadn't thought about her at all. I hadn't thought about myself, my safety. "It was stupid, and I'm sorry, but I had to see more of her. And then Joey came in, and... and...." The words stopped. I couldn't force any more out. I noticed Dad's arms for the first time then. He was hugging me too.

"It's okay, Eph. Edward told us," Mama told me. Her voice was gentle and soothing, like her lullabyes.

But she still didn't understand. I had to tell her. I had to find a way to say it. "He didn't tell you the worse part. I can hear her. I can hear her, Mama; the way I can hear Dad. And she, she loves him." I was sure that was what that filled sound meant. It was the way Dad's mind felt when he thought about Mama. "I - I don't know what to do. Keep watching? I don't think that will be enough. I need to be with her. Even now I can feel it." It was imprinting. It was what she had explained to me after that first time, when I followed their link. "You know, you and Dad know. I need her." I was glad she could understand without me explaining. Words weren't enough. I wished I could project like she did.

"I know, Ephraim. I know." She murmured, echoing my thoughts. "Why don't you get dressed. I can take you to the reservation. You should at least meet her."

Meet her? As a human? Could I do that? Could I be human? I had never tried. Not for more than a couple of hours at a time. "I don't think I can do that yet," I told her as she let me lean on her. Mama was so strong. Any other woman would have collapsed under my weight, but she carried me. "Now that I'm here, I want to go back." I fell into my favorite nest, a leather bag. "I want to hear more of her. Her thoughts-" How did I say it? How could I describe them? "They're fuzzy, vague, blurry, more feelings than thoughts. I want to know her." That part was easy to say. I wanted to know everything there was to know about her. I closed my eyes, planning to leave my body again.

"We'll watch you. Go back now," she told me. I saw my tiny fierce Mama standing over me, teeth bared. She looked funny like that. She was protecting me.

"Thanks, Mama," I told her. "I - I'll try to be back soon." My body went limp as I shed it entirely. I saw Edward very briefly before I was gone. I didn't really cross the intervening space I was simply in the house again. She was still there. She was anxious now. Again, it wasn't a real sound but I could sense her ears were pricked forward, listening for threats. She was pushing Joey out the door. I couldn't hear what she said aloud or Joey's reply. Joey's mouth moved to make two consonants, I thought they were Ds. Was that her name? Didi? She kissed him once more before closing the door behind him. She was still on edge. A Quileute man came out from another room. He was older, about the same age as Quil. Another man came behind him. He was massive. He was easily as big as Dad. He also had piercing blue eyes. I could hear him too. But it wasn't like hearing her. It was a predatory growl and he seemed to look to where my essence was. I fled.

I saw Edward holding Mama and she wiped her face as I entered my body. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She had always liked me best when I was human. She was always trying to convince me to spend more time in this form. I had resisted. I enjoyed the others so much more. I needed this one now, and I needed her help. "Mama?" I got to my feet. "Can you show me how to be human? a man?"

She laughed. Her eyes were red and I knew she'd been crying, but the laugh transformed her face. "I think Edward and your father might be better suited to teaching you how to be a man." She was so silly. She hugged me. "I will gladly help you be human though. There's nothing I've wanted to teach you more."

I wrapped my arms around her. She was so small! "That's why I asked you," I whispered. Not only did she want to do this, I knew she'd had to learn this as well. Dad had always been human. He would be perfect for helping be a certain type of man, but he couldn't define the pieces I needed to start being a person. Mama had had to learn that. She would show me.

"Did you get her name at least?" she asked me, looking up into my eyes. Her long hair fell over my arms.

"Yeah, it's Didi." I thought about what I'd seen and looked to Edward. He might have better experience with lip reading than I did. He pursed his lips, as though not quite sure, but nodded. I was probably right. "So, how about I start with some clothes," I suggested heading to my room. I pulled on one of my three pairs of sweatpants. I heard the seam split and cringed.

Mama giggled from outside the door. "Go grab a pair of your Dad's. Then I'll measure you. Alice will have a wardrobe for you in days," she assured me. Edward chuckled too. I came back out of Mom and Dad's room and she snapped a picture of me with her phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Alice is going to want to see what you look like," she said as though this were obvious. Then she spun around me quickly while Edward punched numbers into the phone she had handed him. "Done. Now, what to do next."

Mama moved to stand next to her father but they looked more like siblings; he the younger, oddly enough. "Where should we start?" she asked although he would hear it in her head. I felt uncomfortable under their gaze.

"Well, he won't need the small mannerisms. He's perfectly human that way. Maybe culture?" he suggested looking to Mama.

She nodded. "I tried that; he wasn't interested. You want to give it a shot?" she asked him now. "You keep up with modern music better than I do. And Mama knows what's on TV and in the movies. I don't keep track of any of that."

"You're too self-involved," he chided. She hip-bumped him with a smirk.

"I'm too Cubby-involved you mean." She pursed her lips and put a finger to her chin. "I'm going to make dinner. Ephraim, come along. You can learn how, and we can work on table manners."

"But I have table manners," I complained. I'd never embarrassed myself at Quil and Claire's, had I?

"We're going to expand them. Then you can head over to the cottage if you like to spend some time with Edward and Bella. I'm sure they are both eager to help you as well."

They were. I spent the next two days at the cottage while Mama and Dad worked. My grandparents admitted that their pop culture was a little out of date. They had fallen out of the human world when I was born, but five years wasn't too bad. At least when people mentioned something like the new Berhardt movie, I would have some idea what they were talking about. Joey didn't keep up with that stuff either. We talked about video games and the outdoors.

I clenched my fists when I thought about Joey. I didn't want to think badly about him. After all, he had a new girlfriend. From his point of view, there was no big deal. To me, it was a huge deal. Luckily, I was with Edward.

"It's probably a good sign," he told me. "You and Joey are similar. If she likes him, she'll probably like you too."

Right. If she was interested in the things he was I might not need so much of this pop-junk as I'd started to think of it. "I'm gonna fly off. Thanks Bella, Thanks Edward." I needed another dose of Didi. I left my clothes at the cottage door and lifted my red-tailed form high into the sky. No one would notice I was overly large for hawk from this high up. I flew over the res, looking for her. She wasn't at home. She was at the school. I perched on the roof of the building, trying to hide under an overhanging bough. She was in the open area playing with a group of first graders. She was teaching them Quileute words. Her voice held me rapt.

I sat, unmoving, until the class ended and she went back inside. I thought she looked up at me, but her eyes scanned the rest of the roof as well, so it must have been my imagination. She followed the children and I flew back to the cottage. Next time, maybe I would get a little closer. Maybe I could touch her. I squawked at myself angrily. I couldn't do that. I wasn't a normal animal. Anyone with any wilderness experience at all would know that immediately. I was too large in all of my forms. I swapped back to my human body at the door of the cottage and knocked before entering. Bella and Edward were still very much in love and I'd startled them in the past.

"How is she?" Bella asked with a smile. Her golden eyes glinted with expectation.

"She was teaching the first grade," I told her. "She's a good teacher," I whispered.

"First grade," Bella murmured. She pulled a book from the shelf. "I wonder..." she murmured and handed the book to me. Charlotte's Web. I didn't know it. I turned it over and read the back. Suddenly I was very interested in this girl and her runty pig. Why would I care about a runty pig? But I found a chair and flipped through the short book quickly.

Bella was smilling when I looked up at her moments later. "Yep. That worked. Why don't you take a look at the shelf. Maybe you'll find some others that interest you?" She ushered me to their bookshelf loaded with books. We didn't have any in our house; Mama tended to use the computer for reading. I pulled down another, 'Treasure Island'. Again the book engaged me immediately and when I looked up it was much later. The sun was beginning to set.

Edward was at the piano now, playing. I wasn't sure what the tune was but I moved to his side. I watched carefully as his fingers moved over the keys. "Your Didi has taste," he murmured.

"What?" I asked.

"You weren't interested in the piano before. And you haven't been interested in any of the popular music I've played for you. But you like Debussy. Which probably means, she likes Debussy. And reading. I'm interested to meet your Didi. She seems to have an old soul for this day and age."

"Can you teach me to play?" I asked.

He stopped playing and smiled at me. "Of course I can." He slid over on the bench and I sat down next to him.

I smelled Bella when she came in to take a seat on the couch and listen. Why she wanted to listen to me stumble through scales, I couldn't guess. I heard the door open and Mama's scent came through on the breeze. She didn't say anything though and the door closed again.

"Excellent, Ephraim. Now try this," Edward moved his fingers, pressing the third and fifth notes in the scale and retreating again. I could hear the chord as he did. I started working back through the scales this way. This was going to take time, I reminded myself. I couldn't learn in a day. Good thing I was smart enough it wouldn't take the years it should. Edward chuckled next to me. I wondered if that meant he thought it would take longer.

"No, you're picking it up very quickly. You're mother has some news for you though."

"Oh," I didn't break my concentration from the keys.

I heard and smelled Mama again. "That sounds great, Ephraim."

Mama played too, I reminded myself. "Will you help me on the piano in the house?" I asked her.

"Of course I will!" she sounded thrilled. She probably was. Hadn't she been trying to get me to do something like this since I was born? I just hadn't had any desire to before. Now I did. I didn't think it was all Didi though. I think I was interested in sharing with Mama too. I didn't get to be close to her like Dad. If I learned this well enough, maybe it would be something for just her and I, like the bike. "You might want to try other instruments too. I have an old flute at home you might like to try your hand at," she suggested.

"Maybe." Somehow the flute was too much like bird calls. I liked the bird calls; I didn't want to imitate those. The piano didn't really sound like anything natural. I could separate this from the wild part of me. Edward chuckled. Had I made a mistake? I didn't think so.

"What were you planning on doing tomorrow night, Ephraim?" Mama asked.

What did I ever do? Well now I tried to be human, but still, it wasn't as though I had a pack I went running with. "Nothing particular. Probably practice more."

"Quil and Claire invited us to dinner," she said. Her voice was a little strained. I think she knew what this information would mean to me. I was going to have to see Joey. Joey who had Didi. Joey who was happy and deserved to be happy. I did make a mistake this time, but repeated the arpeggio before moving to the next. Could I do this? Could I sit next to Joey and pretend nothing was wrong?

"Is that right?" I asked.

"Yes, and Claire told me we'd get to meet Didi."

Was she serious? I would get to meet her? I would be close enough to touch her? And I wouldn't be oversized and unnatural. Well not too unnaturally oversized, not next to Dad and Quil. I jumped up. "Really?! She'll be there? Oh that's great, Mom." I picked her up and squeezed her in my excitement. She laughed. She wasn't alone. I heard Bella and Edward laughing too.

A new and scary thought: Alice's new clothes hadn't arrived yet. "What am I going to wear?" I asked frantically.

"Who's the big girl now?" Mama teased me. She was never going to let me forget calling her that. I rolled my eyes. "You're going to wear what I pick, of course. I have Alice's eye when I need it. And you're getting a haircut," she told me.

My face fell. She liked Joey's long hair. I'd seen her stroking it. I didn't want Mama to cut mine, even though it wasn't long. "No, she likes long hair," I explained.

"That's probably true. But she's imprinted a shapeshifter, and shapeshifters don't wear long hair, for reasons you well know."

She was right and that just made me sullen. I hated my fur matted and snagging.

"Don't worry. I will make sure it looks spectacular," she said soothingly.

"Thank you, Mama." I hugged her more gently this time. Mama would make sure I looked good.

"Do you want to come home now or practice with Edward a while longer?" she asked me as I let go of her.

"I think I'll stay. I do want to learn how to cook though. Will you hold supper for a bit?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll see you in a while." She jumped to kiss my cheek and I laughed at her. My little Mama.

I sat back on the bench and looked to my grandfather. "What's next?" I smiled broadly.

After making dinner for myself and Dad, tacos tonight, I flew to La Push again, needing another fix. She was out on her porch. I took wolf form, wanting to smell her. She was on the phone. "Yeah, Mom. I know, Mom. Well what do you think?" I could tell she missed her mother by her tone. "Yeah, well Dad will live. Look Aaron just needs to back off. Things are good here." I wondered what they were talking about. Who was Aaron? "Yeah, I'll tell Uncle Seth you said hi. I love you, Mom. Tell Dad I love him too. Bye." She closed the phone and looked right at me again. I backed up involuntarily. She rose and walked to the edge of the trees I hid among. "Don't be afraid," she said. "I'm not." Her smiled blinded me. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. She wasn't afraid. She was so close now. She was holding her arm out. She was going to touch me. I thought my heart was about to burst. I could feel myself trembling; the wolf unable to hold me.

"Didi?" I recognized Joey's voice and as soon as she turned I sprouted wings and flew. I was afraid. I was afraid of how much I loved her, how much I needed her. I sped for home and shook in my nest.

"Eph?" Mama asked when she found me there. "Is everything all right?" She put her hand to my head, stroking my forehead and cheek. Then she pulled scissors seemingly from no where and gave me a small trim. I saw very little hair fall to the floor.

"Yeah. I'm good," I whispered.

She kissed my forehead. "Sleep well," she wished me before heading to her room with Dad. I didn't sleep much that night. I kept feeling her warmth radiating to me, her scent filling my nose, her voice in my ears. She had been so close.

The next day I was a wreck. The lack of sleep had done nothing to improve my self esteem. I was a freak. She was going to know I was freak. Hell, the way she came up to me last night, she already _knew_ I was a freak. I kept bothering Mama at work. I would fly to the school, watch Didi, fly to the nurse's station, buzz Mama, fly to the school, watch Didi, fly to the nurse's station, tap Mama's window. After they both had lunch I couldn't handle it anymore. I swapped to wolf and howled in frustration. Mama came out with a frown and arms crossed. I stood on my human legs as she approached.

"Mama, are you sure I can do this?" I asked her.

"Yes. You can do this. You are going to meet Didi." Her simple affirmative statements bolstered me. "You are going to eat dinner with us, make polite conversation and hopefully make arrangements to see her again, with Joey. That's still the plan right? It was your plan." I had hatched it with her this morning before she left. I didn't have any hard feelings for Joey, just a whole lot of jealousy. If I could just be close to her, that by itself might be enough. She had almost touched me last night. Maybe I'd get to shake her hand or something tonight. I would start slow, just like the piano.

"Yeah, that's still the plan. I just can't sit still," I complained. I flew off to see if Didi and her class were outside again.

"Don't be late getting home!" she yelled up to me. I would kill myself before I would be late tonight. Silly Mama.

Didi was outside and playing a circle game with the class. Having spent no human time as a child, I didn't know it. They would run around the circle, racing. It looked like fun. Didi laughed with them and I thought I had never been so happy in my life as when I heard that. Now she was saying goodbye to them and I realized I might actually be late. I flew for home.

Dad was just getting in when I got there, so I wasn't too late. I pulled on his clothes that Mama had adjusted for me. The pants were still a little tight. I tried to find a mirror. Why were there no mirrors in our tiny home? "Eph," Dad commanded. "Settle down. You look good."

"You're sure?" I asked pulling on the green sweater.

"Well, you look like your Mama dressed you," he teased. "But that means you look good. Now come on, let's get going." He pulled me by the arm to our car. I was shaking again. I was going to burst out of these clothes if I didn't calm down. Dad put his hands to either side of my face with a slap. He looked right into my eyes and I felt his Alpha dominance. It didn't really work on me, but his confidence was undeniable.

I took a deep breath and he let go. "Thanks, Dad."

"No problem. Now get in."

My knees felt like they were going to push right through the dash. Why didn't they make cars in our size, I wondered. This was why I flew, honestly. Mama was waiting for us outside. I'd expected her to have gone in already. I took my time getting out, trying not to pull stitches in my pants.

Mama hugged me as soon as I was out. "You look great," she told me, mussing my hair. I pulled away from her with a scowl. She kissed my cheek and went to Dad. "How was he?" she asked.

"Awful. I almost had to push him into the car," he whispered.

"I can hear you," I complained. They'd been teaching me manners and then were rude, unbelievable.

"Yeah and so can I," Quil said from the door and I smiled. "Come on in! Claire's giving me hell for not inviting you in earlier." He held the door open. Mama and Dad entered first. Quil clapped my shoulder as I passed him.

"Oh my god, Joey. When did you grow so much?!" Mama exclaimed. He didn't look that much bigger to me. But I'd seen him more recently than Mama.

"Joe," he said. He didn't go by Joey anymore. I could understand that. "Just the last week. It's been tough to find anything that fits. Where do you shop, Jake?" he asked my Dad.

Dad laughed. "I have all my stuff custom made." He kissed Mama.

"Well, I might be calling you up, Aunt Ness," he told Mama. And Mama would call Alice, I thought. I still hadn't met Joe's eyes. "And Eph!" I looked up and met his dark brown ones. They glittered happily. I tried not to feel bad for myself. "Long time no see, bro. You all right?"

"Yeah." I grabbed his hand, squeezing a little. He clapped my shoulder. He could tell something was up.

"Well, come in, come in, dinner's on the table." Claire was coming out of the kitchen hefting a platter that looked like it held most of a side of beef. My mouth started watering. Aunt Claire could cook. "Bring the gravy, would you, Didi?" she called over her shoulder. Just as quickly my mouth went dry. She was right there, just out of sight. The beef had hidden her scent from me, but I picked it out now. Joe was still beside me; did he notice anything?

Mama walked into the kitchen. I shuffled forward. "Hello?" I heard Didi's voice from around the corner, followed by Mama's.

"You're Leah's daughter?" she asked.

"Yes! You know Mom?" I couldn't stop listening to her beautiful voice. Joe looked at me quizzically. I probably had some stupid dumbstruck look on my face. "I came to stay with Uncle Seth for a while, change of scenery. Manitoba can be a real drag, you know?" She'd mentioned Seth last night. He was part of Dad's old pack. Leah... she was the one that imprinted on the vampire, Marcus. I really should pay more attention to Mama and Dad's stories. I didn't know they had a daughter.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Didi," Mama said.

"And you," Didi said with a smile. I could see her now that she was at the table. That smile dazzled me again. "You?" Didi murmured, her forehead crinkling. What was she asking? Who Mama was? I stayed safely behind Dad. Joe was still looking at me like I was nuts, but now he moved to take a seat at the table.

"I'm Renesmee," Mama told her. Didi's brow was still furrowed. "Edward and Bella Cullen's daughter?"

Didi's eyes lit up and it felt like the sun had just risen. "Oh. Very nice to meet you," she said to Mama.

Mama proceeded with introductions. "I would like to introduce you to the rest of my family. This is Jacob."

Didi's eyes went wide. "It's an honor," she murmured.

"What?" he asked.

"You're the Alpha," she said with a touch of awe. Mama and Dad started laughing. I growled very quietly. They were laughing at Didi.

"Yeah, that's right. Just the bonehead who gets stuck leading the others around," Dad said brushing it off. "And this is our son Ephraim."

That was quick. Suddenly I wasn't hiding anymore and Mama was pulling me forward. Mama was filling me in on Leah and Marcus. I had remembered, but appreciated her effort. She showed me Didi's smile and my heart melted again. Even in Mama's projection is was warm and inviting.

"Hi," I said and heard my voice squeak. I closed my eyes. I was pubescent and then some, but really, why now?

"Hi," she said. She reached for my hand and I didn't have time to think. She was touching me. I was touching her. Her hand was as warm as Mama's, as warm as mine. It was soft and strong at the same time. It felt like it belonged there. And then it was gone. I thought I might cry. Didi was taking her seat beside Joe. I bit my lip and followed Mama and Dad.

I sat between Mama and Aunt Claire. I didn't look up much. It was too hard to see Didi sitting next to Joe when I wanted her sitting next to me. My plate slowly filled with everything passing by.

"I made plenty, Eph. Feel free to have as much as you like," Claire told me. I looked up to her and gave her a small smile before taking a second scoop of the potatoes.

Mama touched my hand and I could see a loaded plate over my sparse one. Then I saw my own smile, broad and warm, like Dad's. I took a breath. "Be yourself," she whispered. "Trust me."

I did trust her. I took the gravy and covered everything. The empty places on my plate filled now with warm brown liquid. Claire made _good_ gravy. I dug right in.

"So, Joe, how is class? Nearly ready to graduate?" Mama asked, trying to make conversation. I appreciated her effort. I'd like to listen to the others; I didn't think I'd trust my voice any more tonight.

Didi was chuckling a little. "Ephraim," I had never enjoyed the sound of my name more, "you've got gravy on your chin," she pointed out, handing me a knapkin. My heart fell. First my voice and now my eating. I was a slob. I was a mess. I was a _boy_, I thought disgustedly. I looked up in apology but her eyes were full of laughter. I felt better instantly. I wiped my chin and sat up. I held my fork as Edward and Bella had taught me. I could be a man, I thought to myself. I just needed to work a little for it.

Joe was answering Mama. "Yeah. Just have finals left really. Still not sure what I'm going to do after school though. I'm thinking about going to college in Seattle."

Joe was going to move away, like Billy? I would miss him. I didn't have any human friends. I looked to him now. He had gravy on his chin too. I guess Didi couldn't see him as well.

"What were you going to study?" Mama asked now. Joe flushed a bit and looked embarrassed. I didn't understand. Didi smiled at him and handed him a knapkin now.

"And you, Didi?" Mama turned her attention. "Were you planning to go to school in Manitoba?"

"No. I was planning to stay around here, work with Uncle Seth, maybe do some correspondence courses." She was working at the school. Did Seth work there too? I didn't know.

"What sorts of classes?" I asked. If she didn't want to talk about the school, I wasn't about to out her. My voice stayed evenly low this time.

"Early childhood development. I love kids." That was obvious from watching her.

"Me too!" Mama exclaimed. "That's why I'm a reproductive specialist. I love babies." My mouth dropped. I didn't know all of my parents' history, but I did know our cover story. I was drilled in that. Mama was a nurse, not a whatever she said.

"You're a doctor, Aunt Ness?" Joe asked, surprised, as he should be. I closed my mouth and watched Mama dance.

"I was," she said slowly and met Didi's eye. Didi smiled knowingly. She knew how old Mama was of course. Mama chuckled quietly and took my hand. I saw a piece of paper with Didi's name. It was a degree, I thought. Oh. Didi was more than she appeared too. I knew that. I wished I could show her Didi with the kids as easily.

"When did you arrive, Didi?" Mama asked next. I had cleaned the little I'd had on my plate but started reloading it.

"Just a month ago." Didi was uneasy. What was bothering her?

"Really? Then you haven't known Joe all that long." Mama was fishing now. How she could do so much with words impressed me. I knew she found them as awkward as I did most of the time.

"About as long." Didi answered quickly with a smile for Joe. I wanted her smile for me. She had smiled for me, I remembered. "Uncle Seth came over to introduce me to Quil and Claire. Joe and I hit it off right away," she said and leaned over to give him a quick peck. She hadn't kissed me though. I really wanted that. I remembered her hand in mine, how well it fit. Would her lips... I closed my eyes and tried to even my breathing out.

"Well I'm glad you didn't have any trouble finding friends here. You have no small amount of family in the area either," Mama continued. I wasn't listening anymore. "And what about you Quil? Work is going well?" My second plate went unfinished as my appetite was suddenly non-existent again.

"Ness? Help me with dessert?" Claire asked. I woke a little when she had Mama in the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell me?!" she accused. I could still hear her, but wondered who else at the table could. Dad and Quil for sure. Probably not Joe. Didi? I had no idea how sharp her ears were.

Dad and Quil were still chatting away, cracking wise. I kept listening to Mama and Claire. "God, what are we going to do?" she asked. "Maybe just let things run until Joey moves out in a few months?" Claire was saying now. Would it be that easy? Would I just have to wait for Joe to move away? I didn't really want him to, he was my friend, but if it meant I could be with Didi....

"Ephraim," my name on her lips had my attention, all of it. "Why don't you come over here?" she asked. "I don't bite."

"Liar," Joe said with a smirk and she punched his arm.

I felt wonderful and awful at the same time. Did that mean she bit him? She wanted me to sit by her? I picked up my chair and moved around Dad who winked at me.

"He's changing; you must have noticed. It's because she's half-vampire. Remember Joseph? I did the same thing to him," I heard Mama telling Claire in the kitchen.

Didi leaned into my ear, "You can hear your Mom and Claire?"

I shivered at her breath in my ear. I nodded, unable to speak.

"So can I," she whispered again and gave me a smile and a wink. She knew. She knew and she still wasn't afraid.

Joe grabbed Didi's hand and asked me, "What you up to these days, Eph? Still home schooling?"

"Yeah," I muttered. "They don't make desks my size," I joked.

Didi laughed and I smiled like my face would split right apart. My heart was ready to jump out of my chest. I would never tire of that sound.

"We're hungry, women!" Quil shouted toward the kitchen where Mama and Claire were still chattering. Mama looked right at me when she came out. I smiled shyly at her, knowing what she was thinking. She knew what I was thinking too. Edward wasn't the only one who could read minds.

"Hey, Eph, I got a new zombie shooter. Wanna give it a go?" Joe asked me.

"You play?" I asked Didi.

"I own," she declared and we rose together.


	10. Chapter 10: Aaron

I could sing. I could dance. I could fly. I opted to fly. I tossed my clothes to Mama and took to wing. My cries echoed off the cliffs. I'd met her. I'd touched her. She liked me! She said so. She was still with Joe, but it looked like that wasn't going to be a problem, not for long. Hell, if I could just shoot zombies with her, visit her when she got out from the school, I'd be thrilled.

I flew to the top of the next peak, let out another cry and pulled my wings in. I started plummeting to the ground. The wind pierced through my feathers to my skin. I watched the ground come closer, closer, closer. I snapped out and phased a second later, landing hard on four paws. Damn that felt good. I took a breath and smelled another cougar. I started prowling after it. I was surprised when I found it. The cougar was on the ground and Didi had her face at its throat. I held my breath watching her feed. She drank greedily from the wound she had made. That was Mama's favorite part too. I always let her have it, I wanted the meat anyway.

She must have sensed me because she turned then. The blood was still trailing from the corner of her mouth. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. It was the first time I had thought of something as being sexy. I think it was involuntary, but I was a man again. And then I was mortified. I sprouted fur and landed heavily on my front paws again.

She laughed, "Come on out, Ephraim." She wiped her mouth with her hand and then licked the smear. That was pretty damn sexy too. I walked up to her slowly. I was surprised she was still hungry. Then again, she hadn't eaten the meat, just the blood. Might have just been a craving. She was sitting on the corpse now. "You have more than one shape?" she asked.

I nodded my head. I wanted to talk to her, but I really didn't feel like sitting here naked. If I was going to be human I wanted to be human, not a hairless ape.

"That is really really cool," she said a little awed. "How many?"

I grinned and let my tongue loll. I could show off. I phased through my retinue, including beaver and otter which I never used out of water.

"Holy crap!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide. "And you can really fly?"

I went raven and circled her. Then I wondered if I could pull the same stunt I just had. I flew higher and higher. She was a small spot below me. I closed my wings and fell. I snapped my wings and her hair flew out behind her. She lifted her hand to shield her face from the debris I'd just stirred up. Then I went fox and sat in front of her. "Wow," she murmured stretching out her hand to my nose. I stepped forward. Her hand moved to my ears and I started purring. I was a little embarrassed, but only a little. It was a growling purr, but definitely a purr.

"Nice to be yourself with someone, isn't it? That's the only downside of coming here," she was talking to me, but herself at the same time. "Joe's great, but he doesn't really know me. You know what it's like. I don't understand how he thinks your Mom can be your Mom, she only looks twenty-something. Well, she looks like she's my age," she said with a laugh. "That is some gorgeous fur you have there," she complimented me. "Don't let any of the trappers around here see you. They'll never leave you alone." My fox-fur was bronze like Mama's hair, so yeah, it was beautiful.

I dared to creep a little closer and put my head in her lap. Would she mind? She didn't. "Strong silent type, eh?" she teased. "Well, Ephraim, I should head home. I have class in the morning. I look forward to seeing one of your over-sized forms again."

Her smile dazzled me. She ran and I ran with her. She laughed and I ran faster to keep up. I wasn't quite managing. She was fast. She stopped suddenly and I dug in claws, spinning, to stop too. "Don't follow me home, Ephraim. You can't go there, Okay. Don't go near Uncle Seth's house."

I cocked my head in question. I didn't understand why she was frightened. I phased to hawk and flew over her. I watched her stop at her house. She watched me now and I continued to mine. I landed on my door step in human form again. "Mama?" I called ahead of myself.

"Nice flight?" she asked. She held out a pair of sweatpants.

I pulled them on, "Yes! I found her again. She was hunting." I flopped into my nest with a loud sigh. "She is amazing Mama. She likes me. Can you believe it? She likes me," I sighed again and closed my eyes.

Mama ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead. "Of course she likes you. Who wouldn't like you?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "And did you see her waste those zombies?! She is definitely a predator."

Mama laughed loudly now and Dad came out and joined her. "Predator, eh? Watching her hunt? Don't let her walk all over you," he warned.

"Like Mama walks all over you?" I teased. I got punched for that and laughed aloud. Her warning struck me again then. "Was there anything different about Seth?" I asked them.

"No. Big sandy wolf. Gave it up a little after Quil did. Never found an imprint; I think he held out as long as he did hoping to find one," Dad answered. "Why?"

"She told me not to go to her house. Like there was something dangerous there. If it's not Seth it must be the other one," I mused aloud.

"Other one?" Mama asked.

"When I went there that first day. Not the first time, when I was here," I clarified. "She was pushing Joe out and there were two other men there. One I'm sure was Seth. Looked about the same age as Quil. But the other had blue eyes like her. And he was huge, bigger than you, Dad. I think it must be him."

"Well, if she thinks you shouldn't go near him, you should probably listen to her," Mama opined.

"She likes me," I said again with a huge grin.

"I'm so happy for you," Mama said bouncing on her toes. She hugged me and kissed my cheek. Then she hopped on Dad. "Take me to bed," she demanded.

"Night, Eph," he said.

"I'm telling you, she's the predator," I muttered as they left.

I spent the morning practicing piano with Edward and then flew to the reservation to catch Didi with her class. She looked right at me this time and smiled. She was so good with the kids. I listened to her tell them Quileute legends. I watched as she played other games with them. I left once they went back in the building and returned to my grandparents' house. I read another book while Edward and Bella finished what they were doing. Then he came to help me with a new piece. I made supper with Mama's help and then needed another Didi fix. I wondered where she would be. She had told me not to go to the house, but I guessed that was probably where she was. I ran on all fours and stopped at the edge of the trees near her house. She was outside with Joe.

"I do like you, Joe. That's not the issue," she was complaining. Joe had a hard expression on his face. "I just - I need someone who understands me."

My breath caught. She meant me. Surely it wasn't going to be this easy.

"So help me understand you, Didi." He jumped up and put his hands around her waist. He put his forehead to hers. "Help me," he pleaded.

She sighed quietly. "I'll try," she said reluctantly. He kissed her. I watched more closely this time. Joe wasn't pushing her; she wasn't pushing him away. I wasn't that lucky. Still. She wanted me. This wasn't over.

"Go on, now. Don't you need to do some studying tonight?" she asked smoothing his hair back.

He let go of her and agreed, "Yeah, I guess I do. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure." She gave him another peck on the cheek. She watched him go for a minute. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Ephraim," she said quietly. I padded out to her. Was this too close to the house? It was. She pushed my shoulder and led me to a nearby clearing, the one Mama had moved me to. "I don't want to hurt him, Ephraim." She put her head in her hands and her voice was gruff. "Mom would kill me if she knew I was leading a guy on. And you!" She suddenly looked up and there was fire in her eyes. I was afraid for a moment. She was a predator. "I told you not to come near the house."

I folded my ears back and raised my hackles.

"There's a good reason. It's not so bad when you're like this. Just... don't, all right. I'll find you, you'll find me, just don't come to the house, all right?"

I licked her cheek and she laughed. "Is that a yes?" she asked and I nodded. Then I laid down and put my head in her lap again. "You're much prettier than Mom," she told me. I chuckled but it was a bark. "I'm envious. I thought maybe I'd be able to do what you can." She took a deep breath. "But I'm past the age I would if I could. At least I have some of the perks. I still get to imprint." She laughed now and pet me again. I closed my eyes and drank her scent, her touch. She could keep Joe. I wanted this.

"Okay, Hide and Seek. You wait here for a count of twenty then find me," she said with a sparkle in her eye. What? But I'd be able to follow her scent. She was already gone. I started counting and contemplating what I might do when I found her. If she was as impervious as Mama I might pounce her. On twenty I howled, just to keep it fair, and followed my nose. I ran south, then east, then the scent was gone. I stopped looking around. I didn't see her, but her scent was gone. I circled smelling more carefully. I found the tree she had climbed. Smart. Smart like Mama. I phased to cougar and climbed after her. Now I followed through the branches. I fell twice when a branch that held her snapped on me. I didn't quit. I knew I was close now. The scent had disappeared again. I figured she had jumped and did the same. I couldn't find her on the ground either. I sprouted wings and tried looking instead of smelling. I circled further and further. Then I found her, clinging to the top of a pine.

I came and landed behind her. I wanted to phase to something more playful, but wasn't sure the branch would hold me. "Took you long enough," she teased. "You need practice. Your turn. One, Two..." I launched and flew out of sight. Where to hide? How to hide? Bear. I was closest to proper size as a bear. I found a nice berry patch where I wouldn't look out of place and tucked in.

I was tumbled head over tail when Didi crashed into me. How did she find me so fast? She was laughing madly. She clung to my back and I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to move for fear of shaking her off. I didn't want to stay still for fear she'd let go. She pulled on one of my ears and I growled. I tucked a shoulder swinging her around and nipped at her as she flew by.

She grabbed my muzzle, "No biting," she warned me just like Mama and Dad always had. I opened my jaws enough to lick her arm and she laughed again. "One more go tonight? My turn again. Ready?" She was gone before I could respond. This time I decided to play smarter. After reaching twenty I phased human and did what I really knew I shouldn't. But it was only for a second. I left my body and asked the animals to find her scent. Even as I did so I heard that predatory growl. The one I'd heard the day I'd met her, from the other one. I fled back to my body and phased to hawk. What was that? Well I knew where she was anyway. The birds in her tree had told me. This time I did phase, to cougar, and sat on a separate branch. I tried to meow, but it came out as a roar. I grimaced and ducked my head.

"You learn fast," she said with a smile and then it slipped. "You didn't-" she said, but she didn't finish. She just kissed my head and said "Goodbye," quickly before jumping away. I heard a wolf howl, not Dad's. Who was that? I went hawk again to try and find out. I circled in the direction of the house and saw him. The gigantic wolf. He was pitch-black with blue eyes. He looked up at me with malice and howled again. Didi burst through the trees. "Aaron. I'm here. Enough." She walked past him into the house and he phased human and followed her.

I still didn't know who Aaron was, but I didn't like him.


	11. Chapter 11: First Kiss

"Ephraim," Bella called. "Your mother says you have a visitor at the house."

I looked to her, and then I looked to Edward. Then I bolted. I didn't phase, I wanted to keep my clothes, but I ran for all I was worth. The leaves fluttered behind me. Needles were getting stuck in my hair as I scraped too close to branches. I leaped over the river in a flying bound. I looked into the house and saw them through the glass wall. It was, it was Didi.

I didn't slow until I had my hand on the door. Then I thought to look at what I was wearing. Alice's wardrobe had finally arrived so I was wearing a yellow T-shirt and khakis. Not high fashion, but well, this is me. I ran a hand through my hair. Mama was going to have to cut it again soon. I put both hands to my curls and scrubbed to shake out all the needles. Then I dusted off my pants. Didi was in a dress. A red and white print with flowers cascading down her. She had her hair braided down her back. I took a breath and opened the door.

"You called for me?" I asked Mama.

She smiled. "Yes. It seems Didi was hoping to have a word with you. I'll just head back over to our place. I'll be there if you need me." She kissed my cheek as she passed and sent me an image of me playing the piano with Edward. Yeesh, Mama, I'm not up for that yet.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Hi." She didn't smile. Something was wrong. I stepped to her side and put a hand on her arm, smoothing the sleeve of her dress. "Ephraim," she started. Then she sighed and paced into the kitchen. Then she turned and walked back to me. She looked up at me and I was locked into her blue gaze. Then she shook her head and paced again. The next time she came up to me she pursed her lips. Then she bit the lower one and started to turn away.

I grabbed her shoulders gently. "What?" I asked. "Just tell me."

"I can't just _tell_ you. It's not that simple," she said hotly. Then she held my eyes for a minute, weighing.

"Is it Joe?" I asked.

She smiled now. "No, it isn't Joe. Joe is – still a problem, but not a serious one. This is... You know why I told you not to come to my house, don't you?" she asked.

"Aaron." I said.

She gasped slightly. "I didn't know you knew his name." She turned and paced again. "Aaron is..."

"A relative?" I guessed. "Your brother?"

"Yes. He's my brother." She approached me again in her track but turned before looking at me. "He's also..." she struggled but couldn't find the word. "How frustrating," she said. Now she came back and stood in front of me. "Can you read it from me? There are those in your family who can do that. Can you understand the words I don't say in the words I do?" She looked up into my eyes again, trying to press her thoughts across the space between us.

"Didi?" What she said didn't make a lot of sense. I thought I knew what she was getting at though. Reading minds, but not the way Edward did it. The way Mama did sometimes. Not mind-reading, just really smart. I wasn't that smart. "I don't think I'm the person for that. My Mom-"

"No. I can't involve anyone I don't have to." She started to pace again but I stopped her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders again, but she had already turned. My arms crossed over her chest and my hands held her elbows.

"I will avoid him. I'm not scared of him, but if you want me to stay away from him, I will." My face was just above her hair. She smelled so good.

"Yes. Please." She bent her arms to hold mine. I felt her lean into my hold and I tightened it.

"Don't be afraid," I told her. "I will take care of you." I shook my head, that wasn't right. "We can take care of each other," I said instead.

"I hope we can," she whispered. I felt her chest rise as she sighed again. "You are so warm," she murmured and laid her cheek to one of my arms. "I haven't felt warm since I left Mom."

I kissed her cheek then. I inhaled her scent. She sighed again. "I need to make Joe understand," she muttered. I felt her shifting and opened my arms reluctantly.

"Do you have to go?" I asked.

"No," she said with a smile. "What would you like to do?"

I'd never had anyone over except Joe. What should we do? What would she like?

"How about you show me around?" she suggested. "This is a magnificent house."

I smiled and started leading her through the rooms, telling her about my family. Some I knew more about than others. Rosalie and Emmett, they'd stayed with Mama and Edward until I was two. I made her laugh several times with stories of Emmett. My great-grandparents and Alice and Jasper I knew less well, but was able to describe them for her.

When we came back down she sat to the piano bench. "And who plays this?" she asked, folding back the cover.

"Um, Mama. Rosalie when she's home, and Edward, my grandfather. But he usually stays with Bella in their cottage."

"I don't smell vampire on these keys, Ephraim," she smiled slyly. "I do smell your mother, but I believe you play as well."

I hung my head. "I only started learning," I admitted.

She patted the bench beside her.

I sat down and wondered what I could possibly play for her. Edward had been keeping me focused on airs and etudes. They were all right, but not flashy. I started an Air and quickly left what I remembered behind. I stayed in key, kept the chord progression, but changed the melody as I played. I kept thinking about how beautiful Didi was, how her blue eyes startled and held me, how her smile made me melt. I stopped suddenly.

"That was great, Ephraim. Why did you stop?"

I shook my head, unsure how to answer. Was that how Mama did it? She wrote music all the time, she and Edward.

"Can you play that again?" she asked.

"I don't think I can."

She frowned. "Oh, well. All right," she started to get up.

"I don't think I remember what I did," I admitted.

"What?" she asked.

"I – I was making it up. I don't think I remember all of what I played. I ran through a little of the melody again, but it didn't sound the same.

"You made that up?" she asked and smiled broadly. "Well, then make up something else," she encouraged with a smile.

Something about her smile, her lips. I pulled her to me and kissed her. It felt like a thousand sparks had just lit on my lips. She stepped back quickly; she pressed her lips together and breathed deeply. They did fit to mine, just as I'd hoped her lips would. "I think I should settle things with Joe first," she said.

I nodded and met her eyes again.

"This isn't where you live," she said. "Show me your house." She took my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"It isn't a house," I warned her. "When we need a house, we come here. It's... well it's home." I knocked before opening the door.

"You knock?"

"Not usually," I said with a smile.

Mama was sitting in one of the chairs, computer in her lap. "Hello again!" she sang. "Welcome to the nest."

"Nest?" she asked.

"Well, I'm still choosing a word for it." She got up and put her computer in the seat. "You can see it all from there. That door is my and Jacob's room. That one is Ephraim's. That's all there is."

"Cozy," Didi murmured. "Can I see your room?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm going to step out. Mama wanted to talk to me about something." I doubted that. But now Mama would want to talk to Bella about something. Gossips.

"It's, it's messy," I warned her.

"That's Okay. I'm not a neat freak or anything." She squeezed my hand.

I held my breath and opened the door.

She dropped my hand and walked into the room. She turned in a circle. "Well, it is your room." She went to my perch and ran her hand over it. I'd worked some good grooves into it with beak and talons. She climbed up my wall and jumped from the top. Her skirt flew up and I blushed looking at her legs as they flashed. She turned again and found my scratching post. It had been re-carpeted a few times. It was taller than she was. I walked to my nest and fell into it.

"No bed?" she asked.

I ran a hand over the back of my very large leather bean bag that was chair, bed, and nest. I laid back a bit and saw her from upside down. That was different. Still pretty, but in a new way. She giggled and turned her head to look at me right side up. Then she kissed my nose. "You have a great room. And it isn't that messy." She kicked a ball out of the way and fell onto my lap. "Comfy. I should probably get going before people miss me." She meant Aaron, I was sure.

"One more for the road," she said with a grin, wrapping her arms around my neck. Her body fit so perfectly against mine. I put my hands to her hips and my fingers met in the small of her back. She kissed me this time, and the difference was obvious. She probably didn't guess the last had been my first kiss. Her lips didn't meet mine; she had one above and below my bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth. I trembled a little feeling the suction, the edge of her teeth. I closed my lips together and her top lip was in my mouth. My tongue reached out and touched it. I parted my lips in awe of her flavor. She was sweet and sour, fruity and tart. She let go of my lip and jumped up. She ruffled my hair. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she left.

I didn't move. I thought it might be a long time before I moved again. Which is why I was still there when Mama came back in.

"Ephraim? Are you all right?" she asked. "What happened?" she asked now.

"She kissed me." I closed my eyes remembering.

Mama kissed my nose, waking me. "Hold onto that. It will get better, but you don't want to forget."

"Better?" my voice broke again.

"Yes," she said with a sly smile. "Much better."

"Ewww, Mama!" I complained when I knew what she was talking about.

She laughed at me. "You don't think it's gross anymore, so don't try that on me."

"It is when YOU talk about it." I hunched.

She laughed louder.


	12. Chapter 12: Gradual

I continued to meet Didi, playing hide and seek, killing Zombies with her and Joe, and generally being a friend. I wanted more, but she had things to settle with Joe first. I knew that, she knew that. Joe seemed pretty set on his plan to go to Seattle after school wrapped up.

"Do you mind waiting that long?" Didi asked me one night when we were sitting together in a tree.

I shrugged. "Not really. You'll break things off when he moves away? You're sure he'll go for that?"

"I've already told him I'm staying here, and he's still going, so yeah, I think he'll go for that."

I wasn't so sure. As I spent more and more time with the pair of them, usually at Quil and Claire's house, I could see that Didi didn't pursue Joe. She didn't push him away when he hugged or kissed her, but she didn't approach him either. Joe, on the other hand, seemed to have trouble focusing on anything but Didi. I could understand. When she was in the room, I had trouble focusing too. I did a little better though, gave her some competition with the Zombies.

It was obvious why Joe was fixated on her. Her sex appeal, which I had been slow to pick up on, was undeniable. I wanted her back in my arms, where her curves fit so perfectly - to my arms, my chest, my... And now I looked like Joe. How was she not put off by the pair of us drooling over her? I tried my best to keep my mind above thoughts like that, but, well, I was a guy. A young guy.

Mama had told me thoughts like this didn't come naturally to her until she was fifteen or sixteen, but I apparently was on a different schedule than her. My body was physically mature. My growth had slowed to a near stop in the past year, making Alice's wardrobe last. It wasn't really surprising that my hormonal development was also on track.

Dad caught me in the bathroom one day after work. "Oh, shit, I'm sorry, Eph. I didn't think anyone was in here."

"It's all right," I mumbled, mortified. I made a note to be just a little nosier the next time I did this.

He never mentioned it to me, but he apparently told Mama.

"Ephraim, did you want to talk?" She used her nurse voice, trying to make me think of her as a professional, not my mother.

"Not really."

She simply nodded. "If you do, let me know."

Mama was good like that. She claimed it came from a complete lack of self-consciousness when it came to sex. She really didn't mind sharing every sordid detail of her intimate encounters with anyone. I could never understand it. I mean, I didn't have a lot of shame when it came to being naked, that's just part of being a shape-shifter. But to tell people about her first period, and her first time with Dad, and her ability to project orgasms. I cringed remembering any of them. But even though she had no shame at all, she was quick to recognize other people's discomfort. She never pushed, just teased occasionally.

She hadn't risen from the couch, just smiling at me.

"Better?" I asked, remembering our conversation after my first kiss.

She nodded vigorously. "You thinking about it?"

I blushed. "Yeah."

"Do you think you're ready for that?" Her eyes held a little concern, but a lot of curiosity.

"No. Not really. I mean, she's still with Joe. Oh god, do you think she and Joe...?"

Mama shrugged. "I couldn't really say. I don't know Didi that well. Would it be a problem if she did?" She reached a hand over to my curls. Why had I fought being human so much? It was great to be able to talk to Mama.

"I guess not. I mean, she's older than me, right? She's probably been with other guys. But, won't she compare me to them?" This was weird to talk about.

"What do you think?" she asked, meeting my gaze. Her eyes told me she knew the answer and I did too if I thought about it.

So I thought about it. "Yes and no. I mean, she'll have those memories, but I won't be like them. So, no, not really."

"Exactly. And she's going to know you're inexperienced, so she's not going to be surprised if you're tentative, or scared or anything like that. If she loves you, and I'm pretty sure she does, she'll wait for you."

"Thanks, Mom."

She hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Any time, Baby. You know I'm always here for you."

After a few of our 'threesome' fun dates, Joe invited me to a party with his classmates. It was a graduation party that was more-or-less open door and told me to come along. I felt out of place, not knowing a soul there except for Joe and Didi. I did get to try out some of the dancing Bella had taught me. I was sure I was terrible, but the girls that approached me didn't laugh, to my relief. I only got to dance with Didi twice and spent the rest of the time trying not to notice Joe taking advantage of the opportunity to put his hands all over her.

Every time I caught Didi's eyes that night she had a look of remorse. I was sure inviting me hadn't been her idea. When she pulled me aside on my way back from a bathroom stop she confirmed it. "I don't know why he invited you, Ephraim. I'm sorry about this."

"It's all right, Didi. He's your boyfriend. I'm your friend."

"You're more than that. You know it, right?" she said tipping my chin down to look into her eyes.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "But he's still your boyfriend. That's Okay for now. I can wait." I kissed her cheek and she smiled so prettily with a little blush. She smelled marvelous when she blushed. It was hard to pull my lips back, but I smelled Joe coming toward us.

"I was starting to think you two got lost," he teased. "So, Eph, any of these girls to your liking?" he asked with a grin, looking around at his classmates.

"I think there's a girl here that fits me to a Tee," I told him honestly.

"Only one?" Joe said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm not exactly a one-size-fits-all, am I?" I joked back.

Didi and Joe both laughed at that one. That was when another one of Joe's classmates came up shyly and asked if I would like to walk with her. I wanted to be polite, and I wanted to get away from Joe who was now taking Didi in his arms again.

"Sure," I said taking her arm. "My name is Ephraim."

"You're not in our class are you?" she asked.

I laughed, "Nope. Joe invited me," I said cocking my head in his direction.

"Oh, Joe Ateara, right? Do you know the girl he's dating? I haven't seen her at school either."

"That would be because she's from the reservation, like me. Her name is Didi."

"I'm Julie, by the way," she said tossing her brown hair. "I should have said that sooner."

"Nice to meet you Julie. Have you lived in Forks long?" I asked trying to make conversation, as I had been taught.

"A while. Since I was ten, so... eight years?" She tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "I was wondering," she said looking up at me. I hunched a little, she looked like she might hurt her neck bending it back so far. "Are you going to the prom?"

I laughed a little before I caught myself. "I'm sorry, Julie. I'm home schooled so the prom is completely foreign to me. No, I'm not going to the prom," I said with another chuckle.

"Oh," her face fell a little. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Ephraim," she said as we came back to the crowd and she slipped into them.

"Did a good job scaring her off, Eph," Joe teased.

"What?" I asked looking to him now.

"She practically ran out of here."

"Oh." I frowned.

"It's all right, Ephraim. You didn't hurt her feelings; she's just embarrassed," Didi assured me.

I had a lot more to learn before I went to another party.

* * *

The morning of Joe's graduation I woke to an odd sensation. I felt utter contentment. I didn't have a lot to beef about in my life. I had the best parents I could ask for. I could change shape at will, but rather than a burden that was a gift. I loved all my different forms, including human. I had met my soul mate. And there lay the only complaint I could claim. Still, right this moment, it felt as if I had Didi, I had everything. I felt loved.

I had a stupid smile on my face as I drank the feeling in, reveling in it. The bubble of happiness burst when Mama came in to kiss me goodbye. It wasn't that I was unhappy to see my mother, but that perfect moment was gone.

"I'm off to work. Have a good day, sweetie." She kissed the top of my head.

"You know you don't have to do that."

"Yeah, but I like doing that." She kissed my cheek now. "It's one of the perks of being a Mom, deal with it." She smacked my arm playfully before heading out. "Oh, if you head over to your grandparents' today, can you tell them that we're going to the graduation tonight? I don't imagine they'll join us, but let them know they're welcome to."

"All right, Mama. Have a good day."

I spent the day bouncing between Edward and Bella's cottage and spying on Didi from the roof of the school. It was a common occurrence. What wasn't as common was the black wolf I spotted on the edges of the reservation. I followed him for a while before circling back to the school. He was too large to be a normal wolf, and I was sure it was Aaron. He seemed to be patrolling. I'd noticed him doing this before. Why was he patrolling Dad's territory?

I dressed in one of my nicer shirts and slacks for the graduation ceremony. Quil, Dad and I took seats at the back, trying not to block anyone else's view. Didi took the empty seat next to me just before they started calling names. "You almost missed it," I told her with a smile.

"I know," she grumbled. Something had kept her and she wasn't happy about it.

"You didn't though," I reminded her, squeezing her hand.

She smiled and then turned to see Joe in his yellow robe taking a roll of paper from the Principal. The brilliant yellow washed out most of Joe's classmates, but accented his red-brown skin, making him more colorful instead of less. We clapped and I whistled.

Although I was happy for Joe, I didn't really understand why finishing school was an event. Probably because I'd never gone to school. "What is the big deal with graduation?" I asked Didi.

"Well, it's sort of a sign of growing up. It's an acknowledgment that you've learned what you need to and are moving on to the next part of your life."

"What part is that?" I asked.

She looked at me with a furrowed brow and whispered very quietly over the applause and snapping cameras around us. "How old are you, Ephraim?"

"Six," I said even more quietly.

"Right," she said a little louder. "Well, reaching adulthood, for most people," she said with a sly smile, "is marked by things like graduation. For people like us, we don't divide our lives quite the same way."

I wondered at that. "How do you divide your life?" I asked.

She chuckled. "Churchill and after-Churchill."

I chuckled too. Having always lived in the same place I could totally understand. "Mine would be pre- and post-imprint."

Her face fell a little but brightened again. "I'm sorry that hasn't been easy for you, Ephraim. It shouldn't be much longer."

"I know." I put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her gently. "I have another question, but this isn't really the place. Can I call you later?"

"Of course." She jotted her number down for me.

After graduation, Joe swept Didi up into a kiss that made me growl and clench my fists. Mama took one of my hands and stroked it until my fingers uncurled. Didi did push him away and smacked him playfully for it, but it was still hard to watch. Something had to give in this friendship the three of us had. The tensions were getting worse.

When I got home I called Didi. After exchanging some pleasantries, making sure I wasn't calling too late, I got to the meat of my problem. "Why does Aaron patrol?"

"I – I can't tell you, Eph," she mumbled after a moment of silence.

"Why not?" I asked. "He's obviously marking a territory, but La Push is Dad's territory. He should back off."

Didi snorted. "He should," she agreed but never really answered. "You're staying away from him, right?" she asked.

"Of course. You asked me to." I had never gotten closer than twenty or thirty yards.

"Good. He's -" she was unable to finish her thought; it seemed odd.

"Is someone keeping you from talking to me, Didi? Does someone want to keep you from me?" I asked now.

There was no answer from the other end, just some odd choking sounds. "Are you all right, Didi?" I started to panic.

"Yes, Ephraim. I'm fine. Don't worry about me, all right?"

I frowned. I was worried. Something _was _keeping her from me. Something other than Joe. "All right. Good night, Didi."

"Don't be angry, Ephraim," she pleaded.

I sighed. "I'm not angry with you, Didi. Sleep well, okay?"

"You too."

I was still frustrated and tried to shake it off with an evening flight. I circled La Push, Forks, all the way north to Macah, then back home. It was much later than I usually stayed out when I soared over the large white house. I heard a whispering and felt as though something warm were wrapping itself around me. It was the same sensation I had had that morning; serenity, content, love. The whispering had me curious. Was this a person? Would I hear their mind when I dropped my body?

I headed straight for home, intending to indulge in this phenomenon. I phased human and entered our home only to feel the peace torn away. It felt like it was ripped from me and replaced by a growl of hate. My heckles rose and my lip curled back. I instinctively crouched, feeling the predatory nature of the mind assaulting mine. I was about to phase into something more defensible when that sensation faded too. I was left, crouching in the sitting area of our home, trying to understand what had just happened.

Were there two entities haunting me? Two minds sharing the space mine would move to when I left my body behind? If so they were very different. The one was happy, loving, caring. The other was forceful, predatory, angry. I was happy to share with the first, but I knew I would instinctively fight the second.

Mama noticed me, still crouched and approached slowly. "Ephraim?" she asked. "Are you all right?" She felt my forehead, turning into the nurse.

"Yes, Mama. I'm fine. Just a strange feeling." I straightened, rolling my shoulders, trying to rid myself of it.

"If you're sure," she pulled my head to hers anyway looking at my eyes; not looking into them, looking for something.

"Yes, Mama." I pushed her hands away. "I'm not sick. Just... a weird sensation. Like someone was here."

She pursed her lips. "Really?" Then she shrugged. "I have no more idea than you. Your Dad is in our room, but other than that, no one is here."

"If Dad's in your room why are you here?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Aren't you cheeky all of a sudden." She tweaked my nose and then went to join Dad.


	13. Chapter 13: Show Down

I sat beside my mother, playing the latest Air that Edward had taught me. She was smiling with her eyes closed, listening and occasionally humming a harmony. The door to the house opened without a knock. I hadn't even heard anyone come up the steps. Mama jumped up from the piano bench to see who it was. My fingers left the keys immediately.

"Didi! What's the matter?" Mama asked.

Her cheeks were tear-streaked though she was no longer actually crying. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her into my chest. She sniffled and sighed.

"What happened?" I asked now.

She shook her head. Her long dark hair brushing my arm. I could smell her stress. She wasn't just upset, she was scared.

"You can tell me anything, Didi. If you like, Mama will go." Mama had come to stand beside us and was rubbing circles on Didi's back, just like she used to on mine.

She continued to shake her head, putting her hands over her eyes.

"Say something, Didi," I pleaded.

"Joe. He... he came over to Uncle Seth's house." Now I understood part of her distress. I was pretty sure Aaron wouldn't be any less antagonistic to him than me. I wondered if Joe was hurt.

At that moment, I felt a presence in the room. If I'd believed that sort of thing, I'd guess it was a ghost. I felt the hair on my neck stand up and a growl form in my throat. It was the darker of the two essences I'd experienced the night of Joe's graduation.

"Ephraim?" Didi asked. Her fear rose and she searched my face, as though she knew what I was thinking, feeling.

Just as quickly, it was gone. "I'm not sure. Just a strange sensation."

Her eyes went wide. "I have to go." She ran from the house.

I looked to Mama, then I heard a howl. It wasn't Dad, and it wasn't me. It had to be Aaron. I phased to hawk. Mama pulled my shirt off me and I flew after Didi. Mama ran after us too. I wondered why she was following. Her bronze hair fanned out behind her. Ahead, Didi's hair was straighter, but just as long, trailing in a black tail. I rose on thermals, trying to keep both in sight.

I saw Aaron prowling outside La Push. His black form was running toward the house. I pulled in my wings and dropped like a shot. I had every intention of stopping him. I lost sight of Didi and Mama, but was soon on the ground with four feet, a wolf, as Aaron was. Didi would have gotten to him first. I howled a warning to him. If Dad was anywhere about, he'd be coming now too. I heard a strangled voice in my head, incoherent, afraid and scared.

Mama crashed through the undergrowth to my side. "Careful, Ephraim." She hugged my neck and climbed onto my back. It was weird. She'd never ridden me before. Dad, all the time, but never me. And if it came to any sort of fight, I really didn't want her there.

I stalked in toward Aaron. Didi must have convinced him to turn, because I found his trail, but no wolf.

A new howl ripped through the night, matching the fear in my head. That wasn't Dad or Aaron. I dug in my claws and ran. Mama jumped from my back to run alongside me. I still didn't understand why I was slower than her or Didi or even Dad.

I tried to reach the new wolf. _I am Ephraim Black._ I called to him. In that instant his mind opened to me. It was Joey!

_What is happening to me? Why is this wolf attacking me? Why am I a wolf?_

We came through the trees outside Seth's house. There was a chocolate brown wolf wrestling with Aaron. He was losing badly. "Quil?" Mama murmured.

Without warning, Mama took off in another direction. I don't know what she saw or where she was going. I was focused on helping Joe.

_I'm going to help you Joe, but you have to work with me._ I lunged for Aaron's rear legs and he spun to engage me. I phased bear and began to claw at him. _I'm still here Joe. Go for his rear._ I hoped he understood me. Dad said it was harder when I wasn't wolf myself. He got the message and lunged for Aaron's tail. Aaron spun, trying to break from between us.

Aaron ran in the direction Mama had gone. I watched him phase back to human along the way. What was going on over there? Was it more important than Joe right now? I figured whatever it was, Mama would yell if she couldn't handle it.

I returned to wolf and tried to talk Joey into phasing back. _Calm down, Joe. You have to calm down to go back. You can do it. Tell me what happened._

_White guy, came for Didi. Burning smell._ Through his eyes I saw the dark haired vampire come out of Seth's house. He walked up to Joe.

_Vampire._

_And I had to kill him. _I watched Joe's first phasing, lunging at the vampire who bolted into the woods. _Black one stopped me. _Aaron came from the direction the vampire had gone, teeth bared, snarling angrily. _I thought he was going to kill me._

_It's all right now... _The predator's presence was in the air over me and my hackles rose. It faded quickly though, just before Joey lunged for me. I couldn't hurt Joey. What was I going to do? Mama came and wrapped her arms around Joe's back, hanging on as he bucked her into the air. Didi was behind her.

"Ephraim! You have to..." her voice simply stopped. She couldn't form the words.

"He's in Joe," Mama shouted, still clinging, trying to pull Joe down.

In Joe? I phased to human. "Aaron?" I asked Didi and she nodded. I sat and dropped my body behind me.

As soon as I did I found Aaron waiting. I saw Joe return to himself and he phased under Mama sending her flying. I couldn't check on her. I couldn't pay attention to what sounded like screaming from Didi. I could only focus on Aaron.

It was so strange. We couldn't see each other; we couldn't hear each other, not really, not in words. But we knew where the other was. He lunged for me now and I spun away, not having the faintest idea how to fight without a body.

_Aaron. Why are you doing this? _I worked to make my thoughts vocal.

_Thief! _He lunged again. Again I dodged. I didn't know what would happen if we collided, but I preferred not to find out.

Now he lunged for my body and I knew I had to stop him. I jumped into my body first, opening my eyes and seeing Didi's. She was crying again. I started to reach my hand to her, but I felt the predatory presence move on and left to follow.

I found him in Joe. Joe phased to wolf again and was running toward me. His long strides would have him on me in no time. _No. Stop._ I tried to use the double timbre of command as Dad would, as an Alpha would. Joe and I were in the same pack, perhaps it would work. It seemed to; his feet locked and his jaw fell in the dirt as he tripped. I felt Aaron leave him again and move away from both of us. I could follow, but I didn't know if I should. I saw Didi, still holding my body in her lap.

Mama. Where had Mama ended up at? Was she hurt? The animals answered me. I saw her sitting over Aaron, the same male vampire beside her. I went to them.

Aaron was unconscious and human. I listened for his heart, but only heard Mama's thrumming. Mama put a needle into Aaron's chest and emptied the syringe. His heart jerked to life, beating as fast as ever. His eyes opened and closed. He was back with me in the void.

His thoughts were a growl, fierce, angry, jealous. His only goals were killing and taking.

Something in me snapped. I was done dodging, I was done running. I was the heir to this tribe and I was not about to let some outsider push me around. _Enough! _I commanded. _I am Ephraim Black. I am no thief. You will back down._

I stood before him now. Even without a body I felt suddenly very solid. I was strong. I felt the blood of my fathers calling out to the land, the sea. I heard the forest around us flutter and all manner of creature came to stand where I waited. _I am Ephraim Black. _I repeated. _Son of Jacob Black. You will stop._

Aaron didn't stop. He came for me. I felt his essence drive into mine. I felt it rebound.

_Enough, _I thought again, softer this time. _Let us talk – as men._ I offered.

_As men,_ he finally replied. He returned to his body. I waited for his eyes to open before returning to mine.

"Ephraim?" Didi asked me in a frightened voice.

"I'm Okay. Is Joe?"

"I don't know. I think so. He is very confused."

"Yeah," was all I said. I got to my feet and walked toward where Aaron waited.

"Let me up!" he roared at Mama and the vampire.

I watched her put a hand to his head and thump it into the dirt. "I never said you couldn't get up," she said coldly. "Do not shout at me."

He sat and then found his feet. His eyes were blue ice. I crossed my arms over my chest. "You are not Alpha," I reminded him.

I watched his jaw work. "No," he finally said. "But you are a thief."

I seized his throat and he spat in my face. "I am no thief." My voice was heavier, huskier than I remembered.

"You have stolen my pack."

My brow furrowed and I released him. "What?" I didn't have a pack. Dad had a pack, but it was really just me these days. And who was his pack? "I don't have a pack. Well I didn't until today. Joe's my pack now, I guess." My voice sounded more like I remembered, softer, friendlier.

"You stole my sister," he accused.

"I stole nothing. I imprinted on your sister. She belongs to no one. Not you and not me."

"She was my pack. You stole her," he was adamant. How could he think that I'd stolen her? She was his pack? Where was Didi?

I asked the last aloud. "I am here, Ephraim," she answered behind me. "And I was your pack until today, Aaron. When you joined Ephraim's pack, so did I."

"But you don't phase. How can you be in the pack?" I asked, now very confused.

"I can't phase," she agreed, "but I am part of the pack." I sprang to catch her as she collapsed. I felt her essence as I had Aaron's. She didn't make my hackles raise, but I did feel myself blushing. What was she doing?

I didn't have time to guess before she opened her eyes and straightened in my arms. "And who are you?" I asked the vampire now.

"I'm Marcus." He didn't add anything, wasn't apologetic, just stood there like a sculpture. He was brass.

"Ephraim, this is my Dad," Didi said, moving to his side and giving him a hug. Then she punched him in the stomach. He showed no acknowledgement of her blow and she shook her fist out.

I heard a skip in the fluttering beat of one of the hybrid hearts. Aaron, I thought, and I saw he clutched his chest. "What did you do to me?" he asked Mama.

"I restarted your heart. What you want to know is what your Dad did to you, and the answer is on your arm."

I saw the bite mark now.

"Dad?" Aaron asked.

"You were out of control, Aaron. We had to stop you somehow. You are the son of Leah and I. You are not the rightful Alpha of this pack. If you truly believed you were, you would have challenged Jacob, not his son."

I was so confused. "Why would you bite your own son?" I asked Marcus.

"Because I told him to," Mama said. She looked around the group of us and finally back at Marcus with a sigh. "Venom killed me, temporarily. I hoped that if it did the same to Aaron," she shrugged. "it might bring him back to his body. Give you the time you needed."

"You killed me?!" Aaron asked his father, shock and betrayal plain in his blue eyes.

Marcus hung his head.

"So, Marcus made Joe go wolf?" I asked now.

Didi returned to me. "I told you he came to the house. He wanted to ask me something... important. He didn't like my answer. When Dad came to intervene, Joe took it badly. Very badly."

I nodded. I had always been in control of my phasing, but I knew from Dad how it had worked with him and his pack mates. "What did he ask?"

Didi shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

I didn't press her. I would ask Joe when he had control of himself. I looked to Aaron, who still wanted to kill me, I was pretty sure. Then to Mama, who looked tired. She rarely looked tired. This must have been a bad day for her. Finally to the vampire standing beside her. He seemed serene. "Nice to meet you, Marcus." I stretched out a hand to him.

"And you, Ephraim was it? I doubted when Didi told me she was still seeing that boy, Joe, but I see that you and she are bonded. May I have a word with you, Didi? Aaron?" He turned walking toward the Clearwater house.

I heard Dad's howl and looked to Mama. "I'm going phase. I'll bet he's on his way to Quil and Claire's though."

She nodded. "I'll meet him there." She was gone in a flash and I phased to talk to him. I replayed the recent events quickly for him. Had it really only been a few minutes since Joe's first howl?

_Joe? _He asked.

_Yeah, you gonna head for Quil and Claire's? Mama's already on her way. _

_Yep. You just ousted your old man, you realize that?_

I didn't understand at first. Then I realized that I was now Alpha and he wasn't. _Oh Jeez! I didn't mean to do that Dad._

He laughed. _Nah, this is perfect. Now when you're grown up, Ness and I can REALLY travel._ He'd always had to stay close to La Push to keep in touch with the pack and elders and then to prevent new wolves when he was the last one left.

_Well. I've had a day. I think I'm going to go home._

_You do that. We'll talk to the Atera's. I don't imagine it's going to come as that much of a surprise. Nessie warned them when Joe took his spurt that this might happen. How are you doing?_

_I'm confused, but I've got a pack now! It's so cool!_ I was really excited to finally have more than just Dad to share with.

Dad barked a laugh. _And your Mama will appreciate that it didn't require her having any more babies._ I got a quick replay of some of the more trying days from my childhood. I owed Mama a big hug and thank you for putting up with me.

I reached the house and phased back, flopping naked in my nest. It was still early, but I felt drained. I hadn't closed my eyes long when I felt Aaron and Didi in the room with me. It was easy to identify the peaceful love that accompanied Didi and the predatory aggression of Aaron. I had trouble believing they were related.

_All right, what's going on?_ I asked them as I left my body.

Didi's thoughts were wordless. Just love and happiness. She was happy to be able to share this with me.

Aaron's thoughts were much more defined. _I am NOT happy. I was a good Alpha. Why are you so much better?_

_I'm not. I'm just the one you have to listen to. Deal._

He growled again.

_Look, I'm not going to order you around, unless you make me. Can we try to get along?_

Didi's thoughts were laughing. _Can you get along with anyone you aren't related to, Aaron?_

He growled.

It was very odd to share this place with them. It was even more intimate than sharing my mind with Dad in our pack of two. They remembered their pack of two as well. They remembered first discovering they could leave their bodies, after Aaron had phased for the first time.

_Mom was part of the pack for a little while, but she had given up the wolf so much she didn't really want to come with us. And she was really only in 'my' pack. She couldn't hear Didi._

_Dad is going to be heartbroken when she dies._ Didi's thoughts were sad.

_She's going to die? _I asked.

_Well, she's aging now, so yeah. One day._ They were both filled with sorrow at that thought.

_Bah!_ Aaron sent the image of a middle-aged woman with black hair and russet skin. _She not aging that quickly._

They had so much to share with me. Their coven, their home in Churchill, their desire to see more of the world, particularly Didi.

_I wonder why you can't shape-shift, Didi. That seems really odd._

She gave a mental shrug. _I like being human. _That was one thing I could show them. I had never spent much time human before recently. They were both amazed by how early I had shifted and how often.

I understood better now why Aaron had been so protective of Didi. She was quick to love, and that meant she often got hurt. He didn't really believe she had imprinted when she continued to see Joe. Marcus had been upset to hear that his daughter had been imprinted on as well. He wanted to come and see it for himself.

_He can SEE it?_

They told me about his ability, to see the connections between people as threads. He claimed imprints were thick and white. They also explained about Chelsea, who could alter those bonds and make new ones.

_Okay, I think I've gotten more information than I can handle in one day. I'm going to sleep._

Aaron left first. Then Didi did something I couldn't understand. Our essences twined. I felt all of her moving through all of me. We were no longer two minds, but one. I saw all of her desires, her hopes, and her dreams. Most of them were the same as my own. I longed to give them to her, to share them with her. I longed for her. Being with her, bodiless, made me crave her body. I wanted to touch her, feel her, experience both this and that. She wanted it too.

_Soon,_ she thought before slowly pulling away from me. It almost hurt to have her tender thoughts torn from mine. It left an ache, an emptiness, that hadn't been there before. I needed her more than ever now. _I'll be back, _she promised. Then she was gone, and I fell asleep, dreaming of being with her again.


	14. Chapter 14: Meeting Mother

I woke in my nest, feeling anything but alone. If my eyes weren't open, I would swear someone lay with me, arms around my chest, cradled into me. I sighed and left my body, joining Didi.

_You are innocent in sleep._ Innocent wasn't the right word. They weren't really words at all. This was something like beautiful, peaceful, untroubled, innocent and young, all in one. As was the case before, the peace came as much from Didi as myself.

As she had last night, she wrapped herself with me, merged herself with me. Time stretched as we mingled. It was closer than any kiss could be. I was completely one with her. Her love for me was my love for her. It was like two mirrors facing each other. I could have stayed there with her forever.

_Class._ Didi thought, even as Mama came in to say goodbye. We pulled apart slowly. It was easier and harder. It was less painful, but it seemed harder to find myself in the tangle as Didi's presence left. I pulled all that remained back into my body, opening my eyes. Mama was just starting to shake me.

"I'm up," I groaned.

"Sorry if I interrupted." She smirked.

I smiled back. "Only a very little. She was headed for class." I felt an itch between my shoulder blades, the hair rising on my arms. I fought a growl. "And there's Aaron."

Mama kissed my cheek. "I need to go, but your Dad wants to talk to you tonight, introduce you to the elders."

I shuddered. Taking Alpha meant I was tribe chief. "Dad told you?"

She stroked my hair, smoothing the curls. "Yes, but don't worry about it, we're here to help you. You just focus on your pack for now." She kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Mama." I squeezed her hand as she turned.

She looked over her shoulder. "I love you too, baby." She sent the image of me as a baby cougar in her arms, purring. Then she let go and went to work.

Aaron was still in the room. I hadn't risen so I left my body.

His essence rushed mine. I wasn't prepared; he crashed right through me. It hurt! There were parts of him snagging on me. Parts of me were pulled away. I felt his pain echo my own.

_What? I thought I'd bounce. Won't do that again._

I agreed. It wasn't so bad picking up pieces of Didi during our mingling, but the tearing was awful. I heard the whisper of another mind, a wolf. I followed it, Aaron behind me.

_It's Joe._

He was right, I realized now. He'd gone wolf again. Voluntarily or not, I couldn't tell.

I walked outside on two legs before shifting to four; his thoughts were clear now.

_Mom, why do you worry? Dad was a wolf too. There aren't ev__en any _real _vampires around._

_Marcus is a real vampire._

_He doesn't hunt people. He's on the reservation. He can't be a _real_ vampire._

I couldn't argue with that assessment. _So your mom is giving you a hard time?_

_Nah. She knows it's no one's fault. She ju__st worries too much. I wonder if Didi is worried too._

I thought of Didi. There was no way to hide it from Joe, not like this. I hoped he could understand. I thought of the first moment I saw her, the feeling of binding when I imprinted. I thought about seeing her feeding on the cougar. It was still the sexiest thing I'd known. I thought about waking up with her this morning, not physically.

_Why didn't you say anything?_

_Yeah. 'Hey, Joe. I know I just met your girlfriend, but she's my soulmate.'_

He barked with laughter. _Yeah, I would have thought you were nuts. Then I would have kicked your ass._

I was on the reservation now, nearly on top of Joe. I pounced on him, nipping his ear. _Tried to._

He growled and barked throwing me off. He circled before lunging.

_I get the winner. _Aaron didn't have to go far to reach us. His black shape was in the trees to my right.

I shrugged Joe off. I took a moment to assess Aaron. He was eager; he was looking for a fight, but there was no killer edge to it. I ran a little from Joe, building speed before phasing to hawk.

_Why don't you two have at it? I'm late for class._

They saw Didi outside the school through my eyes.

_She works at the daycare? _It was a pre-school class, they met over the summer as well.

Aaron filled him in while he circled and pounced. Joe learned that Aaron and Didi were over thirty. Didi had spent several years in Winnipeg and returned to teach the youngest students in Churchill. Joe was distracted by the information and Aaron rolled him.

_She's old?_

Aaron and I laughed; he in a bark, me in a screeching cry.

_She looks good for her age._ Aaron pounded him for that.

_Hello, boys._ A female mind joined ours. I was caught off guard.

_Mom!_ Aaron knew her immediately. It didn't take me long to remember Dad telling me about Leah, the only female in the pack.

_Hey, mutt. How're you and your sister? She didn't call last night and Seth isn't answering the phone._

I had learned last night that Churchill was far enough for the packs to separate. Leah must have come south. Her mind was new, and although I had no trouble understanding her, she probably couldn't sense me clearly. I jumped from the roof, soaring down and phasing near the ground.

_Hello, who's that?_

_The mutt that imprinted on Didi._ Aaron focused on the memory I had shared with Joe.

_Ah-ha. Just the man I was looking for._ Man? I felt her mind press on mine, trying to glean everything from my thoughts. In return I explored hers. It felt like an exchange of scents. As soon as I thought it, we did just that, her scent filling my mind.

We each answered the unspoken, 'Who are you?' She showed herself; the only female in the pack, the birth of Aaron and Didi, her marriage to Marcus. She also showed me others, the rest of Dad's old pack, several other vampires from Churchill, and finally some humans. These were people she had worked with, breaking them of their dependence on things outside themselves.

I had less to share. I was in a pack with Dad, then I was joined by Aaron and Joe, and finally Leah. I was Alpha. She jumped a bit at that, but quickly accepted it.

_Who is the puppy?_ She showed me Joe.

_Joe is Claire and Quil's son._ I showed her the last time I'd seen them, Joe's graduation.

_Damn, Quil got old. Seth got old too didn't he?_ Aaron filled in that image. He added his mother's grey hairs. _Stuff it, brat. You gave me the first one, you know that. _The memory was interesting, seeing Aaron as a wolf the first time. He was unimpressed with it over all.

_Joe... You're the boyfriend? _Leah probed Joe now and he folded completely. I cringed seeing every intimate moment between them. They hadn't had sex, I was pleased to learn, but it was painful none-the-less. It was also obvious at what point I came into the picture. The physical progress of their relationship halted abruptly and even back-tracked a little. Joe noticed upon reflection.

_That was when she met you, wasn't it?_

_Yeah. _

_Sorry, man._

_You didn't do anything to apologize for. _My thoughts turned pointedly to the woman who was at fault, making me relive all of that.

_You better not be looking at me, pup. Marcus and I couldn't understand why she'd still be with one if she was imprinted on another. That's why he came. He wanted to be sure it was a _real _imprint._

_Well it is._ I snapped. I was angry and hurt and I didn't want to deal with this bitch anymore.

There were two growls in my head, mother and son.

_Besides, Marcus agreed that it was an imprint. _I remembered the night before.

_Uh-oh. _Aaron realized the ramifications before I did. Leah launched herself forward, running flat out.

_What? What are you doing? Where are you going?_

_She's coming for Dad._ Aaron's mind was fixed on his father. _We have to warn him._

_You do that, _Leah thought. _I want him afraid._

I ran for Seth's house, meeting Joe and Aaron outside, we were all human now. Aaron opened the door. "Dad. Mom knows."

Marcus had been sitting at a table with Seth who was eating lunch. He put his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. "Shit."

"She knows what?" Seth asked.

"Dad bit me last night." Aaron showed his uncle his arm. "Mom's... a little mad that he killed me."

"A little?" Marcos asked quietly.

"Um, she's running here from Winnipeg. Maybe more than a little."

"She said she wants you afraid," Joe said with a shiver.

"That's not hard to accomplish," Marcus muttered. "If I thought it would help, I'd fly to meet her, but if she's already on her way... She's going to rend me for sure."

Seth patted Marcus' shoulder. "That's the problem with being able to reassemble yourself; she can just keep taking you apart until she feels better."

He groaned. "You have no idea what it feels like either. The rending isn't even painful, it's the reassembly... I don't know if I've told her that. I hope she doesn't know. Do not tell her," he looked at each of us. "Hopefully, like the last time, she'll be satisfied with just taking me apart."

"The last time?" I asked.

Marcus groaned again. "She... How old are you?" he asked Joe and I.

"Eighteen," Joe answered.

"Six." Joe's jaw dropped as he stared at me.

Marcus nodded. "She decided to keep a piece." Aaron whimpered and covered himself.

"_Was ho,_" Joe and I said in unison. No way, she didn't. That was dirty!

"At least she kept me warm," he said with a sly smile.

"Dude!" Seth cried. "I'm not old enough to hear shit like that. Those boys definitely aren't."

"Gross!" Aaron yelled covering his ears.

"Oh please," Marcus rolled his eyes at his son. "You've heard worse. And I'm sure your mother's thoughts aren't always clean."

Seth snorted. "They weren't when she was in my pack."

Aaron continued to shake his head. "Not listening."

I chuckled. "I have a Mom like that."

Now Aaron gaped at me with Joe. "Aunt Nessie?" he asked, appalled.

I stuck my tongue out in disgust.

"What am I going to do?" Marcus moaned, putting his head in his hands again. "Meet her somewhere in the middle? Hope that appeases her?"

"Get Jake to butter her up. I don't know how he does it, but he managed to drag her out all those years ago. Sweet-talked her, obviously."

"I still owe him for that," Marcus mused, smiling. "Can we call him?"

"Call," I murmured. "Leah said she tried to call. The phones weren't working."

Seth picked up his handset. "They still aren't." He tossed it on the table with a thump.. "Honestly, you would think, by now, we'd have a reliable form of communication."

"We do," Aaron said with a smile, looking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I'll tell him." I phased to hawk and Seth jumped up.

"Whoa," he breathed. "I didn't know he could do that. I need to call Jake more often."

"He's pretty cool," Aaron allowed opening the door for me.

"He's awesome!" Joe argued.

I screeched a cry and flew to Dad's shop. I phased to wolf briefly, howling to him. Leah snickered in my head.

_Good, just the __way I like him._

_Are you really going to hurt him?_

_A little. You'll understand when you're older. _Her thoughts were filled with images of pushing, grabbing, holding, caressing, pushing... It didn't make any sense at all to me. _Don't try, kid. Takes time, __often a little heartbreak, to figure it out. _

_I'll take your word for it. _I phased out as Dad came out of the shop.

"What's up, Eph?"

"I'm the phone replacement." I rolled my eyes. "Seth and Marcus would like you to stop by after work. They want your help with something."

"Yeah? What?"

"Um... Leah might be headed this way."

"Might be?" he asked, skeptically.

"Is. She's coming to 'rend' Marcus."

"Ah. I think I know where this is going. Well, message received. I'll let the elders know we'll meet them another night. What do you think of Leah?" he asked me, grinning.

"She's... I'm not sure I'm Alpha when she's around."

He laughed. "I know exactly what you mean."

I phased hawk again, hoping that would give me enough distance from Leah. It seemed to. As with Dad, I had little to no trouble with her thoughts, but mine were obscured.

_What did you do?_

_I'm not a wolf, so you can't understand as well, different mind._

_Ah, what are you doing?_

I focused on what I was seeing, Didi leading the children in a game. Leah mused on how happy she looked. She wished Aaron would find something that made him as happy. She reflected on the fulfillment she received from her work as well. I knew Dad was the same way, pride in the end product. She showed me Marcus' woodworking. The pieces he crafted were beautiful; they were not only fashioned to be such, but used the natural grace of the material to increase the effect.

_Why are you going to hurt him? _I focused to make the thoughts clear to her

She sighed, not breaking her run. _It is hard to explain. I love him very much. _The thoughts lost words then. They were running, one alongside the other. One veered and the other nipped, putting the first back on course. I could understand that. Neither led, they ran together. I would like to run like that with Didi. My mind drifted back to the morning again.

_You're confusing me, kid._

I didn't really want to share that with her mother. Instead I focused on what I was seeing again. Now instead of the game, I was watching how she moved, the sweep of her neck, the curve of her hip, the colour of her skin.

_Yep, you're in love. At least you're keeping her clothes on._

I cried once, remembering one of the memories from Joe.

_Holy crap, are you a bird?_

_Yes._

Didi looked up at me and waved. I cried again.

_She looks happy._

_She is._

Leah hadn't stopped running yet. I wondered how long she would go.

_I haven't run like this in years. It feels fabulous. I bet I could go for twelve hours before I break. Probably put me in Alberta or Montana, depending how far south I swing. I'll be there tomorrow._

That was a long way, and not much time. I remembered briefly what Marcus had said.

_You're going to tear him apart?_

_I might. _ She growled. Then she whined slightly and I saw a severed hand with a _WeiHa_ on the wrist. Leah shook the memory off. _I'm in cont__rol this time. The bitch doesn't own me._

_Then why do it?_

_He needs to understand._

I shook my head, still not understanding myself. Didi was meeting with parents, sending children home. I flew down and phased to fox on the ground. I came out of the trees a little as she dismissed the last of her charges. She smiled turning to me.

"Hello, Ephraim." She walked into the woods with me until she found a place to sit. I put my head in her lap and she stroked my ears. "What are your plans for tonight?" she asked.

I didn't have any. I could spend the evening with her. I hadn't really considered the possibility yet.

Her hand stopped moving. "What is it?"

I pressed myself to the rock before phasing, still a little uncomfortable being naked with her. "I hadn't thought about it. That we could... be together. I would like that."

She smiled sweetly. "So would I. That's why I asked." She stroked my cheek and curls the way she had my fur and I closed my eyes, nearly purring. She took my hand from the rock and put it on her cheek.

I stretched my fingers into her hair and stroked through it. I put my other hand to her shoulder and pulled her gently toward me. She smiled before shifting and leaning toward me. I turned my face up to hers, eager for another of her kisses. I slid my hand to her neck, my fingers rubbing circles. Her fingers tightened in my hair and I sighed against her lips, opening my mouth slightly. I tried pressing my tongue to her lips, but it felt awkward. I wasn't sure I was doing it right.

She seemed to understand and met me in the middle, guiding my tongue with hers. I felt the soft tissue inside her lips, the rough texture of her tongue and the sharp edges of her teeth.

I tasted blood and broke the kiss quickly. Of course the wound was already gone, but I still worried. "I'm sorry."

She smiled. "Don't be. At least I don't have to worry about you when that happens. You heal so fast." She licked her lips. "You taste pretty good too."

I growled and kissed her again. I didn't want her to drink me dry or anything, but it was wonderful hearing she wanted to _taste_ me.

She pushed me back a little. "Whoa, Ephraim." She laughed a little. "How about you take me on a date first?" she continued to tease.

"And I'll get a good night kiss? That sounds great. Wait, I don't know what people do for dates." I blushed. I was such a kid.

"All sorts of things. Go to a movie, out for dinner."

I laughed, moving to sit next to her. "Take you for dinner. 'Hey, Didi, I know this great spot where the grizzlys fish for salmon.'"

She laughed too. Then she stopped suddenly. "Do you really? Because that would be a great date." She smiled broadly. "A nice walk, conversation, and then bloody meat. Mmmm. I have never had a dinner date that satisfying. I always have to choke down something cooked." She stuck out her tongue and I was reminded that I was naked. I shifted away.

She laughed again. "Don't be embarrassed, Ephraim. I'm used to being around a naked guy. Granted, he's my brother, but it doesn't bother me really."

"What if it bothers me?" I asked, blushing again.

"Then that's a good reason to keep some shreadwear around."

I was confused. "Shreadwear?"

"That's what Mom calls it. Clothes you don't mind losing, which you keep tied on you when you shift. Aaron almost never bothers, he just doesn't care who sees him. I think he thinks it'll get him girls, but it won't."

I laughed. "You're sure?"

"Not the kind he wants. He wants someone like me. A girl like me is not going to approach a naked man she doesn't know."

I nodded. "Unless he imprints on her."

She laughed loudly. "Yes! Yes, that's right. So, when and where?"

"Um... let me get some 'shreadwear' and meet you at Seth's."

"Excellent." She kissed my cheek. "I look forward to it."

I phased raven and flew into the trees. I circled and cawed.

_Ah young love._ I'd forgotten all about Leah when I was with Didi. Had I mentioned her to Didi? No. Oh well. The others would fill her in. I flew home to change.

* * *

Sorry it has been so bloody long. Rewrites are finished and I have a new chapter that will post soon (Promise!) Then I have to go back to Soothing Burn for a while before I can do more with this line. I'll try to be fast about it. Thanks for sticking it out with me.


	15. Chapter 15: Date night

I greeted Mama when I came home. "Hello, Ephraim. Did you have a nice day?" She was reading, her hair tied back in a bun.

"Yeah. I met an old friend of Dad's, two actually."

Mama perked up at that. "Oh? Who?"

"Leah and Seth."

Mama dropped her pad. "Leah's coming." She paled a little. "Oh no." She covered her face with her hands. "No, no, no."

"What's wrong, Mama?"

"Where's your Dad?"

"I don't know. Probably at Seth's."

"Then so am I. Thanks for telling me, sweetie." She kissed my cheek, jumping to do so, and ran from our home. I didn't understand at all. I found my pants and used a shoelace to tie it to my leg. I phased to wolf in the yard, planning to make sure it held.

I was overwhelmed by the laughing exchange between my father and Leah. They were showing each other funny memories. Leah was still running.

_Ephraim, what brings you?_

The memory of setting up our date flashed through my mind. Mama's sudden exit came next.

_I better go see that she's okay. _Dad phased out.

_She's afraid of me. _Leah was filled with pride. She liked intimidating people.

_No, I like people to know their places. Your mom overstepped hers._

I hoped she wasn't thinking of hurting Mama. I searched her thoughts and she whined.

_No! I c__ould kill your Mom. I can't kill Marcus, so I'll take my anger out on him. He made the bigger misstep anyway, biting his own son. So, going for dinner with Didi. What do you think of that?_

My mind involuntarily flashed back to the night after dinner at the Atara house and seeing Didi with the mountain lion. I got hot and bothered just by the memory.

Leah snorted. _You're young. Keep that one, remember when that was enough to get you going. Go back when you can._ Her mind involuntarily went to nights with Marcus, days with Marcus. I couldn't keep track of time as they flashed by. I whimpered.

_Damn, sorry, kid. You got me a little worked up too. Maybe I'll have to steal him again. _She barked but tossed the idea away right away. _It was fun, but too weird. _That memory made me phase to cougar. I could suddenly imagine being a woman and having... no, that was very wrong. Leah's thoughts shouted out to me. _I really am sorry!_

_I just need a little distance._ It was easier to block her thoughts this way too, although I could still make them out easily. She wished me luck on my date and I roared with happiness at the thought. A date with Didi, was there anything better?

I phased out near Seth's house and pulled on the pants. They were a little wrinkled, but otherwise fine. I felt a little weird not wearing a shirt, but there wasn't a lot to be done about that. Didi must have heard me coming as she opened the door soon after I arrived. Aaron came out behind her and passed her, squaring off in front of me.

"You may be Alpha, but if you do anything to hurt my sister..."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. He'd been inside my head, he had to know there was nothing I wanted less than to hurt his sister.

"Just... be careful." He huffed and walked away. I looked questioningly at Didi who shook her head.

"He can't let me go out without a warning shot. He roughed up the first boy who said I was cute - broke his arm. He put my first steady in the hospital. I am so glad he isn't going to bother with anything that stupid with you."

"Me too. So?" I rocked on my bare heels, completely at a loss.

"So, catch me." She ran into the trees and the pants came off more quickly than they'd gone on. Sadly her Mom was in my head again. This was going to make the date awkward.

_What, you don't want my __advice?_

I barked a laugh, chasing Didi's scent. _Will your advice be anything you'd let me do with your daughter?__  
_

She laughed too, the trees blurring past both of us. I pulled up short. _Is that you or me? _I asked.

_Me. _Leah lunged at the bear moving to attack her, the one who's scent we had just caught, knocking him down and running on. _Bah, he can't catch me.__  
_

_I can't catch you. And I can't catch Didi either. Damn I hate being the slow one._ I tried to push myself harder.

_You're fast as thought, kid. You're fa__st where you need to be._

I liked that. My tongue lolled as I pushed harder. I spun out when I hit the clearing I'd first seen Didi in. She was there again, this time with a doe in her arms. I ran up and sank my teeth into the flank.

She lifted her head and smiled at me. I dropped my hold on the meat to bare a toothy grin in return.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time," she teased.

_Yeah, she likes it. She tried to go all human food once, drove her crazy. But it was hard on campus. She is always gla__d to have someone to share with._

I was happy to have Leah in my head now. _I've eaten like this with Mama. I like it too._

I phased out and pulled my pants back on. I gave myself a quick look over to see if I'd gotten dirty. Oh yeah, I had. Crap. Well, the pants were clean anyway.

Didi ran a finger slowly over over my chest and sensually licked off the splatter. She got a wicked glint in her blue eyes. She was her mother's daughter it seemed.

"Um..." I shifted a little uncomfortably.

She chuckled. "I keep forgetting I have to take it easy on you. I'm not unaccustomed to being the older woman," she continued, wiping more of my chest clean, not meeting my eye, for which I was grateful. "But usually my boyfriends are at least as old as they appear." This time her smile was more sweet as she stuck her finger in her mouth. "So, Ephraim, what would you like to do now?" She stood on her toes, bringing her face nearer mine. I may not have been experienced, but I knew what that meant. I bent slightly, bringing my lips to hers.

She tasted like the doe. Her lips were firm, but soft and smooth. It seemed I got the top lip this time, and I pulled it between mine, loving the difference betweeen the slightly rougher outer side and super smooth, moist inside. I felt a rumbling in my chest and wondered what it was.

Before the growl or purr had a chance to choose what it would be, she startled me into stepping back. Her tongue flicked out to sweep under my lip and over my chin. I bit her lip in surprise before snapping my head up. I ran my tongue over my teeth, checking I hadn't chipped one.

She chuckled. "Sorry. You had a little something..." she tapped her own chin.

I rubbed my hand over my mouth and saw the red smear that came away with it. I closed my eyes. I was an animal. I could feel the blush painting me.

"Oh, no, Ephraim." She seemed to sense my embarrassment. "No, I used to make much worse messes. One time I sprayed the snow so badly that it made the news in Churchill. They thought there was a rabid polar bear." She laughed at the memory and chuckled too. "Kiss me again?" she asked.

"This isn't too fast?" I asked. I was such a kid. I turned and started to walk away.

"Hey, wait." She grabbed my hand. "Stop being so hard on yourself. I don't even know what you're beating yourself up about." She took both my hands now but I still wasn't looking up. She tucked her head under my chin, looking up at me. "Talk to me?"

I shook my head.

"Want to do it the other way?" She dropped my hands and sat on the ground.

"No." I stopped her but did sit down beside her. "No. I'll try. I don't know if I want to be that honest yet."

She chuckled and leaned into my arm. I wrapped it around her. "I - Sometimes you remind me how young I am, and I feel bad that I don't have any idea what I'm doing!"

I felt her smile, her cheek lifting against my shoulder where her head rested now. "You don't need to feel badly about that. I don't really know what I'm doing either. I mean, I've done some of this before, but never with someone like me." She turned her head and pressed a small kissed to my collarbone. "Never with someone I've known I want to spend my life with."

I sighed a little. "And then there are times when I feel like an animal. I haven't been 'human' for very long."

"Maybe not. But you've been _you_ for six years, almost seven," she added proudly. "I like who you are. I like the fox, the hawk, the wolf, the boy - er man," she corrected herself quickly.

I laughed. "No, boy. You were right the first time."

"Well, I like you, Ephraim Black. And next time I'm just going to lick all the blood off you, see if I don't." She tickled me as she said it, taking some of the implication out. I laughed and fended her off. "Never be afraid to tell me it's too much, okay?" she said softly, her arms around me.

I put my face into her dark waves. "I'm not. I just feel dumb saying it. I mean. I want you; I want to be with you."

"It's all new for you." She backed up lifting her face to mine again. "I do remember. I remember wanting things and not knowing what they were or if I could have them or if it were right. I remember being amazed what I could feel, what I could put into a single touch." She looked to her finger as she ran it over my lips.

I closed my eyes and parted them slightly, inhaling her scent. Her lips replaced her finger and I was knocked over by her. She was still curled into my side, but lifted her torso over mine. Her kisses were gentle, soft, whispering over my lips, then over my nose, my eyes. The arm that was around her before slid down to her lower back, holding her to me. The other hand traced her ear, brushed her cheek, tangled into her hair. I gently pulled her mouth back to mine.

"I love you, Didi," I whispered against her lips.

I felt her weight sink even more heavily onto me as she kissed me again. My eyes flew open. She was still in her body, wasn't she? I could have sworn I felt her _in_ my skin. I took a deep breath and tried to follow her. I closed my eyes and reached for her with more than my body.

_IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou_ Her thoughts were everything I couldn't put into the words. We kept just enough hold on our bodies to maintain our kiss, but our minds were wrapping even more intimately.

_I've never had this. I didn't know I could have this. I didn't know this was __possible._ Her thoughts were filled with amazement now. Mine were too, but I didn't know any of this before. We were as close now as we had been this morning, only instead of imagining her body against mine, it was there.

There was a change in her smell. _Ignore that. Just keep kissing me.__  
_

_No__, what is that?__  
_

_It's like this._ She slid one hand down to my pants.

My eyes flew open and I was very much in my body again. She let me break the kiss. "This is exactly why I wanted you to ignore it. I was. Well, I was trying to." She leaned back on her wrist, tucking her hair behind her ear.

I propped myself up on my elbow. "Sorry. Curiosity killed the mood?" I asked with a smirk.

She chuckled. "A little, yes."

I leaned closer to her. Our noses almost touching. "What can I do to fix that?"

She slid a little nearer me and our lips met again. Now that I had an idea what I was doing, it was easier to let part of my mind go while keeping enough to control the kiss. I didn't find Didi's mind waiting for me this time. Perhaps it was harder for her. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. My mind went to that smell, I took every sense from that area my fingers didn't dare.

Didi's eyes flew open this time, but she didn't break the kiss, she just tightened her hold on me, pulling me down on top of her. I wasn't expecting that response. I nearly fell on her before I pulled back enough to brace myself properly so I wasn't crushing her. She panted slightly and gripped my barely curling hair. I noticed now that I was panting too. "Can you do that again?" she asked.

It was my turn to grin and I kissed her again, letting my mind roam again.

Her lips twitched against mine, and she made a small sound. Her hips lifted slightly into mine and I groaned, my mind flying back into my body again as she brought all my attention to the sensation she'd just given me. Touching myself was nothing like her rubbing on me. "Didi," I groaned.

"Yes, Ephraim. Oh, that was good. You are going to have to teach me how to do that." She laughed quietly, letting her head fall back.

"I think you have a few things to teach me first," I teased in return, letting my hand drift over her body, finding all the curves I hadn't let myself linger on before.

Her eyes watched my face as I did. She smiled, encouragingly at me, nodding once in a while when I hesitated at her breast and thigh. She felt so perfect next to me. Her hands stayed on my arms and shoulders until I lowered myself onto her again, looking for another kiss. Then they traced my back, raising goosebumps. She slid her finger tips into the waist of my pants and I worried about dirtying them.

"Only what you're ready for," she whispered when I tensed a little. Her fingers never ventured further. I sighed and kissed her again, letting my mind go once more. This time she did meet me, her essence blending with mine. I could feel her body, not merely against mine, but what she was feeling. I was pressing very hard into her leg, but it was good rather than bad. It made the skin there tingle and suddenly I was tingling. I moved the hand near her breast and I felt that through her. She slipped her hand slightly further down my spine and knew it didn't frighten me.

_This is amazing. What would the rest be like, like this?_ I saw a memory in her head, a memory of sensations. They quickly disappeared. _Don__'t worry about that. Just... wow.__  
_

_Is that... Can I _do _that?__  
_

_You're already doing that._ She informed me and she shifted under me, moving where I pressed against her. I almost bit her again as I was brought suddenly back to my own body. I took two quick breaths and moved out again, rejoining her.

_You don't have to...__  
_

_I'm doing that. _I shifted my hips slightly and her mind left this time. I took advantage. When her mind mingled with mine it stayed where our lips were meeting. Now I traced all those curves I'd just explored with my fingers and I felt her shifting under me again. My hips seemed to move without my instruction and Didi cursed quietly, her nails biting into me. The sting from those tiny pricks, rather than painful, made me want even more. But I knew I was reaching my limit for the night. I wanted to explore this, slowly. Trying to keep myself from completely losing my mind, I brought it back to my body, to the feel of her under me. Her ankle was hooked on my calf now. I'd missed that before, and her hips were pressed tightly to mine. I rocked my hips slowly against hers one last time, groaning to myself.

"Ephraim!" she sighed loudly and I felt her shudder, clutching me. She relaxed slowly, her eyes blinking open as she panted. "Are you sure you're only six?" she asked when she had caught her breath.

I smirked. "I think I should take you home. Your brother will be worried."

"Oh, let him worry," she moaned, pushing me to roll me over.

I laughed and held her shoulders, pulling her on top. "Okay. I think I should take you home before I do more than I'm ready for tonight."

She smiled and chuckled. "Now that is a good reason. Can I visit you later? In our way?" She kissed the tip of my nose.

"Yes, please."

We walked home slowly, hand-in-hand. She told me more about Churchill; I told her about meeting her Mom.

"My mom?" She stopped suddenly. "What about my Mom?"

I blinked. "I was sure Aaron or Seth, or even your Dad had told you."

She shook her head.

"Your Mom is on her way here. I let her know Marcus bit Aaron." I blushed a looked down sheepishly. "It wasn't intentional, but I had no idea how she would react."

"Mom's coming for Dad," she murmured. She shook her head. "How close is she?"

I shrugged, resuming our pace. "It's hard to tell. She'll have to sleep soon, but I expect she'll be here tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? She must be running full out."

I nodded.

"She's really mad then. I wonder if she's close enough..."

"Close enough for what?" I asked.

"I'm pretty good at calming people down, especially, the other way. If I can get that far, maybe I can..."

"I don't think she's close enough yet." Now that I knew what she was asking I had an idea how far Leah was. I couldn't imagine going that far from my body. "I mean it's hundreds of miles."

Didi nodded. "That's right. I made it all the way to Churchill from Winnipeg when I was in classes. I'll try tonight. If I don't reach her, I'll try again in the morning."

I squeezed her hand and pulled her into my arms, hugging her. "Be careful, all right? That's a long way."

She smiled up at me. "I haven't gotten lost yet. Aaron will watch for me."

"So will I," I reminded her, brushing hair from her face.

"I know."

Mama and Dad were at Seth's house when we arrived. Mama looked much calmer. Marcus still looked out of it, a man who knew the judgment was coming. Didi moved to her Dad's side, putting her arm around him and kissing his temple.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He smiled and held her hand. "Thought you didn't need the headache."

"Silly, Daddy," she murmured kissing his head.

"Ephraim, you've got a little something," Dad tapped his cheek.

"I'm going to use the washroom." I padded past the group in a huff. Didi chuckled behind me.

Mama followed me and pulled down the washcloth. I shook my head. "I can do it myself."

"Hey, how often do I get to mother you, suck it up." She moistened the cloth and started wiping my cheek. "Thanks for sending your father. I needed that."

"Is everything all right?" I asked, a little worried still.

"He seems to think so, and I trust his judgement. He knows Leah much better than I do." She didn't meet my eyes, wiping my chest now. "You did make a mess, didn't you?" she asked.  
I growled a little.

"Now, now. All animals get a dirty muzzle when they eat." Her voice was light, but something was wrong. I tipped her chin up. She blinked away tears.

"What is it, Mama?"

She put her cheek to my damn chest and hugged me. I saw myself in her arms again, a baby. Then Didi and I getting smaller and smaller, farther and farther away.

"Oh, Mama." I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "We're not going anywhere."

"I know. Not now, but someday, probably not long from now, you'll marry her." She sniffled a little and backed up. "Then you won't be _my_ Ephraim anymore."

I shook my head and chuckled. "Silly, Mama." I picked her up and squeezed her, the way I knew she wished she could do with me. "I'll always be your Ephraim." I put her down gently and stepped back. "Now, do I look human again? Or still a savage?"

She fake-roared at me and I laughed. I followed her back out where the others were chatting quietly.

"I know what you did wasn't _right, _but it wasn't _wrong_ either," Didi argued. "She can't lose her temper whenever she isn't around to make the decision herself."

"Yes, she can. I thought you knew your mother." Marcus looked up at Didi quizzically.

Didi rolled her eyes. "She _can_ of course, but she shouldn't. She knows it too. You know what she's looking for, don't you?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

I didn't. I looked at Aaron and Seth; they both shrugged. Dad had an odd quirk to his mouth; he didn't know either. "Mama?"

"I don't _know_, but I have an idea," she whispered to me. Then she went to stand by Dad.

Marcus sighed. "Yes." He slumped a little. "I'm going to meet her to the North. Can one of you let her know? I'll be on Lake Crescent." He rose and walked out. "I think I'll spend some time alone until then."

"You sure, Dad?" Aaron jumped up. "I can come with you."

"Thanks, Aaron. Actually, yes, come with me, just don't stay." He clapped his son on the shoulder and they walked out together.

Didi sank into the now open chair. "Mom can be a real bitch."

"That she can," Seth and Dad murmured together. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"Com'on, Ness. Let's go home." Dad took Mama's hand and pulled her behind him. "Keep in touch Seth. Geez, it's not like I've been going anywhere."

He chuckled, "Yeah I know. Talk to you later, Jake. I'll give you two some privacy," he added to Didi and I after the door closed behind my parents.

Didi chuckled to herself. Then she sighed. "I hope I'm not like her. They say, as you grow up, you one day realize you've become your mother."

I kissed her head. "I don't think that's possible. I mean, I'd have to shrink a lot."

She laughed loudly, putting her head on the table. "Oh! Oh! Eph! Haha! That's good." She sighed sobering a little. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You're not your mother and you never will be. I'm sure you have your own temper, and I dread the day I get to see it." I really did. If she was like Mama or Edward, they were calm and cool until they did lose it, and boy-oh-boy you don't want to be anywhere nearby. Especially in Mama's case.

"You will," her eyes sparked as she looked up to me. Then she rose and turned. "But not for a long while, I think." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "What Dad has to do is stop Mom. I noticed everyone confused about that. I don't know why Uncle Seth was; he knows and has had to do it too. She spins herself up so tight and she needs someone to stand in her way and tell her she can't have what she wants, what she thinks she deserves."

I'm sure my mouth fell open. She wanted a fight? "She wants him to fight back?"

Didi nodded. "Very much. She wants him to win. She wants him to make her see that she isn't right. He can't make her see that he was, because, well, he wasn't, but neither is she. That doesn't make much sense does it?"

I shook my head. "But your Mom makes more sense now."

Didi smiled. "She does when you figure her out. I don't recommend you try standing in her way though."

"I wouldn't think of it. I'm pretty sure she could tear me apart."

Didi laughed again. "I guess this is good night then?" She bobbed on her toes and I bent to kiss her once more.

"I guess it is. Good night, Didi."

"Good night, Ephraim."

Outside I tied my pants on and phased to wolf to run home. Leah was just lying down.

_Did Aaron tell you?__  
_

_Tell me what?__  
_

I remembered Marcus' message and I felt her content. She put her head on her paws and closed her eyes. _Good. I'll see him tomorrow._

I also reflected on what Didi had told me.

_Didyme has understood me since the day she was born. And no matter how she grows, she'll never be like me. She will never fight the bitch. I am going to beat her one day._ Leah's thoughts were very sleepy and I wasn't sure I understood them. She was the bitch, but she was going to beat her? I shook my head and kept my thoughts quiet, trying to help her sleep.

_Thanks, kid. Sweet dreams to you too._

I phased outside my front door and untied the pants, tossing them on the chest in the corner. Mama and Dad were already in their room. I fell into my nest and quickly left my body. Didi was already there.

_Miss me? _We both knew the answer even as we both thought the question. It was going to be very hard not to do this every night. Our minds mingled just over my body, and once again it was as though I could feel her, holding her.

_Be right back._ She thought. Her mind stole from mine and I intruded on my parents for a minute, popping through the wall. They weren't asleep, but closely cuddled, Mama tucked right into Dad. They were kissing quietly. Dad's head lifted.

"Don't worry about it," Mama said, pulling his face back to hers.

He chuckled and returned to their kiss.

My body called me back suddenly. I felt hands on me. Didi had climbed into my lap and put her head on my shoulder. She closed her eyes and her mind joined mine again.

_You will not be comfortable like that.__  
_

_I am very comfortable, thank you.__  
_

_I'm going to be poking you all night.__  
_

_Not all night. Don't worry about it.__  
_

_Are we going to be able to sleep like __this?__  
_

_Do you care?__  
_

She had a point.

* * *

Thanks to Sharebear, as always, for Beta help. After finishing this chapter, I have decided I need to flip back to Soothing Burn and get all of this from Leah's perspective. We'll be coming back to the aftermath soon though. I hope.


	16. Chapter 16: The InLaws

Didi woke me early the next morning. "Ephraim?" she murmured, her lips on my ear.

"Hmmm?" I stretched and nearly knocked her right out of the nest. Crap, I was naked. Why was I always naked?

"I'm going to meet Mom. Hold onto me, Okay?" She looked at me, her blue eyes intent. Then she closed them and was gone. I wanted to go with her. I pulled her legs over my lap again, settling her weight against me. I rubbed my cheek over hers before kissing it.

I felt the hair on my arms stand up and let go of my body as well.

_What's she doing? _Aaron asked.

_Why are you here?_ I wondered. Surely he knew where his mother was better than Didi or I did, he was nearer and in the pack.

_I haven't phased since yesterday. Dad and I... we talked, okay._ I saw pieces of the conversation. Instruction on being a man and husband. I tried to get him to remember more; that looked like good stuff. _No. I'm not getting married; I don't need that. Neither do you._

Except that I was going to marry Didi. I had every intention of getting Dad to show me how to make a WeiHa soon.

Aaron started to lunge at me and I solidified, stopping him. _You are not your sister's keeper._

_I know. Dad reminded me of _that_ last night too._ That conversation was much easier to follow. Aaron remembered hearing a lot of the same from his mother in the past as well.

_She's no fool. You know that, right? She isn't fragile either. She's strong._

_Yeah. I know. What is she doing?_

_Trying to calm your Mom._

_That's not a good idea... _He remembered previous attempts and Didi crying when she was snapped at by Leah or Suplicia with whom she often fought.

_Your Mom is a lot angrier than that._

_I know. Can you stop her? She won't listen to me._

_Why not?_

He showed me memories again. Didi thought Aaron didn't believe in her and her ability. He did; he just knew it worked better on him than anyone else.

I had to let my parents know if I was going that far. Aaron left the room as Mama opened the door. I tightened my hold on Didi as I opened my eyes.

"Morning," she said, unsurprised in the slightest. "I was wondering how Didi took her coffee."

"She's trying to reach Leah. I'm going with her." I met Mama's eyes, hoping she understood.

She nodded. "Of course. Be careful. I'll make sure no one comes in here."

"Thank you."

She closed the door behind her and I raced to find Didi. She was at Crescent Lake watching her mother approach on all fours. Damn, Leah was fast.

_Ephraim, why are you here?_

_To help, if I can._

_I don't imagine you can. I haven't been able to do anything, so I'm waiting with Dad. Aaron sent you, didn't he?_

The memories came and she snickered._ He'll never learn either. This time I don't really want to calm her down. She spends so much time warring with herself._

There was a deafening crash as Leah charged into Marcus. He grabbed and flipped her. I heard cracking, her bones. She wriggled free and ran, twisting again.

There was what seemed to be a shimmer in the air, behind where Leah had been moments ago. The wolf continued to charge at Marcus, ripping a piece from his leg.

_Mom?_

I didn't understand, but followed Didi to the shimmer. What was it? Another warrior? A ghost? Now I recognized Leah's mind. _Oh no. I'll get Aaron._ I surged back to my body, looking for his human or wolf body along the way. I found him and crashed right through his human form. "What?" he said, looking around. "Wait. I'm coming." He found an empty shed and closed himself inside. He dropped his body and followed me back to his mother.

_What's happening?_

_Your Mom left her body. Didi's scared. I'm worried too._

We were back with the women in no time at all. _Dammit, Mom. What are you thinking?_

_Don't yell Aaron, just help me get her back. _They cradled her soul between their own, leading her back to the wolf that was preparing to lunge again.

_Listen to me, Mom, please. _Didi shouted now. _You love Aaron, love yourself. There aren't two of you, there never were. Embrace all of yourself. We love all of you, Mom._

It seemed to work and the shimmer merged with the body again. Then she lunged for Marcus' throat.

_No! _The twins were both shocked, but no less so when Marcus caught and bit her.

Aaron growled and lunged for his father. I blocked him. I didn't make myself solid and the pain of crashing into me slowed him.

_Why did you..._

But it was enough time. We could see Marcus drawing the venom back out.

_I'm coming back_. Aaron flew back to his body and I heard the howl as he burst from the shed miles away.

_We need to tell __you__r__ Mom. _Didi was right. We both hurried back, never knowing if Marcus was successful or not.

"Mama!" I yelled as soon as I was back, nearly dumping Didi on the floor. She scrambled up quickly, running out of the room. "Mama!" I yelled again.

"What? What is... where's Didi?"

"She just left, probably to Seth's. Marcus bit Leah. Aaron's going to be helping him carry her. Where do you want them to bring her?" I stood in my doorway, ready to phase.

Mama bit her lip, obviously thinking. "Seth's. I'm going to get supplies from the clinic. Meet me there." And she was gone. I wished I were so fast. I phased to all fours and Aaron was there. I saw Marcus running beside him, holding Leah on Aaron's back. She was unconscious, but her heart was beating, just very slowly.

_She's going to be okay. _Aaron told himself.

_She is. Mama is waiting for you at Seth's. So is Didi. How long?_

_Ten minutes?_ He was counting off the miles as he estimated.

I ran for La Push now, stopping at Dad's shop on the way. A quick howl brought him out.

"What's up, Ephraim? Leah actually kill Marcus?"

I phased in the trees. "Other way around. He bit her. Looks like he got the venom out, but you'll want to come to Seth's after work."

He nodded. "I'll see you there. Watch over her, okay?"

I smiled at him. "Mama's going to do that."

He smiled as well. "Then I have nothing to worry about, do I?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Nothing at all." I phased again and ran the rest of the way.

Mama was waiting with Didi on the steps. Crap. I hadn't grabbed pants. I phased back in front of them anyway. "Think Seth can loan me something?"

Didi laughed; it was strained. "I'm sure he has something." She stood up and popped inside.

"You ready?" I asked Mama. "Aaron figures they'll be here in another five minutes."

"Good. The sooner the better. I wish I knew what to do. If he's gotten all the venom, she should be fine. If not... I'm not sure what I can do now. A full blood transfusion? I don't have the supplies for that."

Mama fell silent as Didi emerged from the house holding a pair of swim shorts. "Here." Mama looked to me with pleading eyes. She didn't want to worry Didi.

"Thanks. Your Mom's heart is beating; she's breathing. She's going to be okay." I assured both of them. Then I bent and dressed. Neither woman seemed to notice me. I heard the crashing just before Aaron bounded out of the trees, Marcus at his side. Marcus lifted his wife from his son's back. Aaron phased human as soon as she was off.

"I tried to tell you, Dad. They knew we were coming."

Marcus didn't answer, carrying Leah into the house. Seth wasn't home, tending the shop. We followed them into Didi's room. Mama put a needle into Leah's arm and attached it to a bag on a pole. Then she shooed us all.

"Marcus can stay. The rest of you, out!" She pulled back one of Leah's eyelids, expecting us to obey.

We did. Aaron shuffled down the stairs. He still didn't have any pants, but didn't seem to notice. Neither did Didi. Maybe she really did mean it when she said it didn't bother her.

"I'm going to make her something to eat," Didi declared, entering the kitchen.

"I'm going hunting," Aaron grumbled bursting out.

Marcus came downstairs a few moments later. "She's going to be fine. Ness is certain all the venom is out, but she's very anaemic. Can you fill that jug for me, Didi?"

"Um, sure. Ephraim, you'll let Aaron know?"

"Yeah, sure." I stepped outside and phased. Aaron sighed with relief before sinking his teeth into a deer.

_I knew she would be, but thanks._

I turned at a sound and watched blood spray out of Marcus' mouth beside me. I thought I might be sick. He upended the jug to his mouth and swallowed greedily. I phased, wondering if he was all right. He passed me the jug. "Would mind asking Didi to fill that again?" Then he turned and vomited the water. I ran into the house.

"Dad?"

"No, um, he wants more water," I said, handing her the jug.

"What? What does he want the water for?" She filled the jug and followed me out. I wasn't about to answer her. He was still coughing the last of the previous gallon out.

"Thanks," he murmured, grabbing the pitcher from her hands. She looked as shocked as I was. After guzzling down the liquid he began hurling.

Aaron came out of the trees behind us. "Whoa. I thought I must have seen it wrong. What's up with Dad?"

I shrugged. "It was blood..."

"Mom's," Didi whispered.

Marcus coughed the last drops out. "Yes. If I could give it back to her without the venom, all our problems would be solved. I'm going back up there."

Aaron started snickering.

Didi glared at him before entering the house.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, vampires normally drink blood and vomit human food, right?"

I supposed that was true. None of my relatives had ever done so.

"So, Mom must have tasted pretty bad if he didn't just drink it."

I shook my head and pulled the shorts back on before entering the house, taking the empty jug with me. Didi was in the middle of making soup. I could smell onions and garlic, celery and parsley. "Need any help?" I asked her.

She smiled at me. "No, I've got it. Can you hear it?"

I listened carefully. Leah's heart had sped back up to its normal rhythm. "Yeah. That's great."

Didi smiled and bent over the chopping board.

I was downstairs on the couch with Didi, her soup still simmering, when Leah woke up. Aaron was pacing in front of us. He'd finally found some clothes at Didi's insistence. We wouldn't have known anything had changed, except that we heard Marcus.

"Oh, thank God."

I looked to the stairs. Didi smiled and kissed my cheek before rising to build a sandwich and ladle out her soup. Aaron ran up the stairs. I followed and snagged the back of his shirt. "Give them a minute," I hissed.

He grumbled but stayed on the landing with me.

"If Ephraim's mind is any indication we'll have grandbabies in the making, and I'm not missing that."

I felt my face heat and Aaron looked angrily at me. I shook my head. He still curled his lip back from his teeth.

Mama answered that she hoped it wasn't too soon, mortifying me further. Didi saved me then by touching Aaron's arm while balancing her tray. "Enough," she whispered. "You can't stop it. You should know that." He had seen my imprinting as well as us together as spirits. He huffed and shook her off.

Didi shook her head and slipped through the door. "She's awake?" she asked.

"I don't want you touching my sister," Aaron told me.

"I can't agree to that." I puffed myself up. I was bigger than him, if only by an inch. Mama slipped out, but nearly ran down the stairs.

"I'm not ready to be an uncle." He deflated quickly. "I'm not ready for her to be..." He looked up at me; his eyes were watering slightly. "You can't take her from me."

My jaw dropped. "I'm not taking her from you, Aaron. You're as bad as Mama. We're not going anywhere. We're not becoming anyone different. She's always going to be your sister. She's just going to be my wife, too." It was the first time I'd said it, but it sounded so right. Just like thinking about the WeiHa. It made me feel full inside.

Aaron glared at me before turning to the door. "Can I come in, too?"

"Mama?" I sat beside her, putting my arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

She looked up. She was crying, but she was laughing too. "Marcus really vomited two gallons of water?"

I laughed now too. "Yeah, he did. It was disgusting."

"Ah," she sighed, leaning back into the couch. "I was so worried. Worried I was too late. Looks like your mother-in-law is going to be just fine."

I chuckled. "I'm glad. I need more tips for my dates."

Mama laughed again. "I can help with that! She says you're giving me grandbabies?"

I groaned, covering my face. "Aaron and I were outside the door. I thought he was going to kill me."

She laughed harder. "Well, I don't want you to rush, but I told her, it's easier sooner than later."

My head shot up. "What?"

"Easy, Ephraim. Her cycles are like mine, they get further apart as she ages. It's harder to plan a pregnancy, the windows get smaller, farther apart. But I was a decade older than she is when I had you. No rush, okay?"

I took a deep breath. "Okay."

She played with my curls. "I'm so happy for you."

I smiled at her. "I'm pretty happy, too. My in-laws leave something to be desired," I looked up at the ceiling and Mama snickered again.

We heard Seth and Dad on the step just before the door opened. "Hey. What's up, doc?" Dad asked.

Mama jumped up, hugging and kissing him. He held her up against him.

Seth greeted me, ignoring my parents as effectively as I did. "Hello, again. Becoming a regular fixture here."

I laughed. "I'll try not to wear out my welcome. Or your shorts. Thanks, by the way. Didi found them for me."

He laughed too. "No problem. Just don't split them. Looks like you're about to burst out of them."

I frowned looking down at myself. Maybe they were a little tight.

"Well?" Dad asked when they were finished.

"She's fine," Mama answered. "She came around a few minutes ago. She'll need some time to heal, but the bones are mending, her heart rate is back up, her pressure is normal. Everything seems to be fine."

"Good," Seth said. "So do I get to kick her ass next or you?" he asked Dad.

"Good luck to you with that one," Dad answered.

Seth smirked and walked into the kitchen. "Who made soup? Smells great."

"Didi," I answered. "She took some up to Leah already."

"You having some, Jake? None of the others are going to eat it."

"Hell, yeah," Dad answered grabbing himself a bowl.

We heard loud laughter and screams coming from upstairs. Mama ran up to check on them.

She came back quickly, chuckling to herself. "They're fine. Putting her health to the test."

I coughed as did Seth and Dad.

"So Didi?" I asked.

Mama shook her head. "Neither she nor Aaron were there."

I had an idea where they might be. "Be right back," I told her with a wink.

Sure enough, the pair of them were having words while their bodies lay motionless in Seth's bedroom.

_I can have sex anyway I want, with anyone I want. You are not in control... Ephraim?_

I felt like an intruder.

_No, let him hear this. Let him hear how you want to have him, the things you want to do..._

Oh I really didn't want to be in the middle of this.

_Ephraim... I – I can't lie here, can I?_ It was all in her mind. She did, but not the way Aaron pictured it. Not even the way I pictured it...

_Okay, this is getting way too personal for ALL of us, _I suggested.

_Agreed._ Aaron was nearly as embarrassed as I was.

_I'm not sure it is! You wanted him to know. Now he does. Do you, Aaron? Do you understand? Do you feel what Mom and Dad do? Can you grasp this?_ She sent emotions, sensations, thoughts. I was nearly blown away by everything she bombarded us with.

_Whoa. No. No, I can't. I'm getting out of here._

His body stirred on the floor.

_I'll talk with you downstairs. Sorry about that. _Didi also reanimated her body and I did the same.

Aaron padded right out the front door, leaving his clothes on the stairs. I heard another howl and figured Joe was joining him.

Didi came down a moment later and sat next to me. "No pressure." She held my eyes, making sure I understood and believed her.

"I know. I want all of that," I told her honestly, threading my fingers through hers. "It doesn't scare me; it's just... overwhelming, you know."

She nodded. "Oh, I know. I..." she paused looking for the words. Dad and Seth slurped at the table. "Maybe we should go somewhere more private," she suggested.

"Don't mind us!" Dad said with a grin.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," I agreed.

"Was it something I said?" Dad asked Seth who snorted into his soup.

I followed Didi outside. Leah's window must have been open because sounds that had been muted in the house were a lot clearer now. I cringed.

"Follow me," Didi grumbled, leading me into the woods. We sat on a fallen stump. "There, let me check..." She looked over each shoulder, up into the branches and even under the log. "Okay, no family."

I laughed. "They aren't so bad."

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Okay, they're pretty bad. But I can handle that. Especially if most of them go back to Churchill." I smiled at her.

She laughed. "Yeah, that would be all right. I don't think Aaron's leaving with them though. I think Mom and Dad are okay with that." She rolled her eyes again.

"I'm okay with that, too." She gaped at me. I shrugged. "I always wanted a brother. I might regret that wish, but I'm not taking it back. I like having a pack. I also don't want him to think I'm stealing you from him. I can share you."

She chuckled, leaning into me. "What if I don't want you to share me?" she asked, coyly.

"Well, I'd rather not have to fight your brother again. I will, but I don't want to." I kissed her cheek.

She pulled herself into my lap. "So... I didn't scare you off? I know that was... a bit much."

"More than a bit," I admitted. "But no, you didn't scare me. Worked on Aaron though."

She snickered and tucked her head under my chin. "Yeah. I think he's been with a girl, probably more than one, but he's never had anyone that loved him like that. Or, rather, no one he's loved like that."

"You did?" I wondered. I stroked her hair, remembering what Joe had shown me.

"I do." She leaned further into me. "But I've always known that. I knew what my parents felt for each other from the beginning." She stroked my chest for a while before looking up at me. "Does that make any sense?"

I shrugged. "You're talking to someone who's bones rearrange themselves on a whim. What makes sense?"

Her expression softened. "I've never had anyone I could talk to like this. I tried explaining to Chelsea once. She didn't get it at all. Dad and Suplicia told me about my namesake, his first wife. She had the ability make people happy. I don't do that. But I do something." She was still tracing patterns on my chest and it was starting to have ill effects. I shifted her a little. "Sorry," she muttered.

"It's okay. I like what you do." I kissed her.

"I wonder..." she mused. Her eyes closed, and I closed mine, knowing she was using her spirit self.

_You weren't supposed to follow._

_Oh, sorry._ I opened my eyes again. I looked on her seemingly sleeping face. She was so beautiful, and so close. Had it really only been a few months I'd been fighting to get to this exact place? It seemed like it should have been harder or taken longer. I wasn't ungrateful though. I kissed her gently and felt heat flood my chest, heat spreading through me. I wanted to protect this woman from any hurt that might befall her. I wanted to give her everything she ever desired. I wanted to hold her for the rest of time. My head whirled with enormity of what I was feeling. I pulled away from the kiss and closed my eyes again.

_Did it work? _I let her know what I'd just felt. I wanted to share it with her. I wanted her to know. I couldn't put that into words, but I wanted her to know. _It did!_ Then I got a wordless version of much the same as she presented me with her feelings for me.

_I want __to__ help you grow into a man you would be proud of. I want to stand behind you when you face the worst and beside you when you face the best. I want to hold your hand through hell and high water. I want to bear your children. I want to wake up with you every morning of our lives. IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou..._ The litany went on until I opened my eyes, emerging from it. I almost didn't believe this world was as real as the one I'd left.

"Too much?"

"No. But I needed to remember that life is here, not there. As much as I would love to spend every minute with you like that..."

"We need to live our lives. You're right. Thank you, for not being scared."

I chuckled. "Oh, I'm plenty scared. Just not of spending my life with you. That part is easy. This part," I kissed her again until my body started to react so she'd know my meaning. "That scares me a little."

She shook her head. "That's just fear of the unknown. It'll become known and you won't be afraid anymore. Trust me." She stroked my cheek.

I decided to do just that.

* * *

So, this is the chapter that would not end. These two newly-not-yet-weds would not stop drifting into decidedly mature territory on me, naughty Didi! He's only six!

The other problem with ending the chapter is the fact that I don't know where to go next. This is pretty much Happily Ever After territory folks. I'm toying with Aaron getting himself a girlfriend as the final, 'that's taken care of,' but really, he's not even going to be able to get in their way (well I suppose he could stay up all night as a spirit chaparone, gah, there's a creepy image). So, let me know if you think there is anything more you need to know about Ephraim, otherwise I'm going to mark this one complete. :D

Added note: In Soothing Burn we see Didi and Ephraim's son. There I posit that the reason Ephraim shifts differently from his ancestors is because he was around vampires _in utero_ and this triggered the shape shifter gene WAY too early, leading to his ability to choose any shape, because, as an infant, he didn't know he wasn't supposed to be able to do that! Finally, the 'in-laws,' well Grandparents really, are estranged somewhat because they don't want another Ephraim resulting from time spent with Marcus.


	17. Big News! I'm Published!

Let me start by saying I'm only go to do this once. I promise.

Next, if you noticed a lot of chapter alerts with the same title, that's because they're all the same, skip/delete the others.

Finally, I wanted to give this big news to as many people as I could, which is the only reason I'm doing this (see first point)

Okay! The good news! I'm published!

That's right! If you've enjoyed my stories, which I bet you have as you've put me on alert, now is your chance to read a completely original story written by yours truly.

Cargon: Honour & Privilege is my first novel, but I already have two more complete manuscripts, so a second isn't far off. It is set on a future earth after a cataclysmic even has destroyed nearly all of our technology. It is the time of the second renaissance. The story revolves around Eve, a servant in a caste-style society who has the nerve and the guile to step out of her set role and take on a new and much loftier one.

Here's the back blurb:

* * *

Lives are won, lost and traded on the three-tiered Cargon boards.

Eve, a serving-girl, has watched the elite from the outside, seen the dramatic shifts based on the results of the Game. With a growing need to reach beyond her station, she can no longer accept her position on the edges.

Wagering her own life, she wins and emerges in a strange new world. New rules and old acquaintances tangle to make Eve's life less comfortable than her position would suggest.

One pawn moved, but an entire world shaken – Eve will change the world.

* * *

Copies are available at Amazon (kindle and paper versions) and signed copies, as well as information about up-coming book, blog posts from me, tour dates as I book them, are all be available on my website: Kimmydonn. com

I'm so excited about this, my first release. I've had a bit of a stumble out of the gate and that's gotten me down, but I'm hoping some of you will perk me back up, possibly with sales, but even with just reviews/PMs of congrats. I'll appreciate all of them.

I thought I'd finish by including an excerpt from the book. After demonstrating her wit to the High One, Eve was moved into classes with elite. She is still a servant, still apart from them, but in their realm. (Excuse the formatting, I pulled this from my final PDF copy ;)

* * *

Awaking early from the nightmare, she entered the classroom  
an hour before the elite students. Even so, the Ernst was there  
ahead of her. "If a rock is placed in the sea, does the rock become  
wet or does the sea become rocky?"

Eve smiled, but didn't raise her eyes. This was exactly the sort  
of question he would ask his class. "Both. The rock joins those on  
the bottom, making the sea rocky. As well, the rock, having space  
within, takes in water, becoming wet."

The Ernst smiled at her. "And, if the rock were not porous?"

"Then only the sea would become rocky, as the rock would  
retain no water upon removal. Nor, if the rock were the only one in  
the sea could the sea be said to be rocky either. Was this the only  
rock in the sea?" Only after she asked did she realize she was  
looking up at the Ernst.

His milky blue eyes shone. "You are a fine student. Take your  
place," he sighed. Eve heard the students approaching. Today, the  
Ernst quizzed his students on the nature of time and its flow. Was  
it even, like water poured from a pitcher, or variable like the wind?  
Eve imagined it was choppy like water in a stream. It generally  
flowed in one direction, but it was possible to be thrown back, with  
memory and dream, to an earlier time, only to be rushed forward  
again. She made plans to write this after class was complete.

Prince Louis came to her as he had so many times before. He  
was significantly older than his classmates, making Eve wonder  
why he was still here. His hand came to rest over her breasts,  
where she had pinned the bloom today.

"That bloom will never fade. I think his attention is not so  
constant. But mine is, as you can see." Eve set her teeth at that. She  
taunted him, but did not seek his affections. Prince Louis put his  
nose to her hair now, inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Would you taste  
as wonderful as you smell, I wonder?" His hand traced down her  
side, just off her skin. It brushed the fabric of her skirt, and she  
stepped to the side. It was not strictly permitted, but neither was  
his touch.

He sidestepped with her, grinning now. "Skittish. I like that.  
Where will you jump to next?" He moved to place his hand on her  
chest again, and she leaned away to her left, twisting from him.  
Her skirts brushed his legs. That wasn't permitted either. She  
backed away again.

He continued to pursue her as she backed herself into the  
corner. He put his hands to either side of her head, trapping her  
effectively. Finally, unable to find another response, she turned her  
eyes level to his. In them she held all of her hatred, her anger, his  
loss of honour. Would he continue to ignore the impropriety he  
was inflicting? Would he simply accept the slight she had  
delivered by staring him down?

He seemed to, showing no offence and instead dipping his  
nose to her bloom. He was nearly touching her breasts. She tried  
not to breathe while he inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful, but I  
think that's not the bloom. I do wish our stations were not so  
distant." He pulled his arms away and turned from her.

It had been over a year since the first time he had approached  
her, but for the second time she fell to the floor in relief. She had  
nearly spat on him! He would have had her beaten severely for  
that. She sniffled, and only then realized tears streamed her face.  
She pulled a kerchief and wiped them away before rising. She took  
one more deep breath and strode to her lunch with what time  
remained.

* * *

If you'd like to read a larger sample, there are a few chapters available on Google Books. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
